Sirius et Remus dans 52 saveurs
by Mademoiz'ailes Isuzu
Summary: 52 saveurs est une liste de 52 thèmes, on doit choisir un personnage ou un groupe de personage et les mettre en scène à travers 52 thèmes normalement 1 thème par semaine . J'ai choisi d'explorer Sirius et Remus à travers ces 52 thèmes, attention Yaoi !
1. explications

_Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce site, et je commence par une fanfiction que j'avais commencé à publier sur le site de Power Magic World, j'ai arrêter de publier sur ce site parce qu'il ne me plaisait plus j'ai donc atteris ici... Les 18 premiers chapitre de cette fanfiction qui s'appelais à l'origine "52 saveurs" (en fait j'ai juste rajouté Sirius et Remus dans...) et que j'écrivais sous le pseudo d'Isuzu (que je continurais d'utiliser dans cette fanfiction). Donc voilà je vais commencer cette fanfiction par un chapitre explicatif sur 52 saveurs..._

* * *

Fonctionnement de 52 saveurs : On choisit un personnage ou un groupe de personnages (ici Sirius et Remus) et ensuite on est censé écrire une fanfiction par semaine avec un des thème proposé dans la liste... (par contre moi je ne publirais pas un chapitre par semaine, je n'ai pas assez de temps).

Plus d'explication sur le site de 52 saveurs : .com/52_saveurs/profile

Et la liste des 52 thèmes que j'ai choisis (en fait on peut choisir entre deux listes) :

1. Cinq nuances de blanc

2. Le mois le plus cruel

3. Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond

4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

5. L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles

6. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

7. De la neige sur des cadavres

8. L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

9. Quatre fois douze quarante-huit

10. Une chose vraie

11. Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail

12. Eveille-toi en moi

13. Les rêves impossibles

14. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

15. Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

16. Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

17. Un coeur sombre qui bat

18. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

19. Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre

20. Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

21. Nouveau chaque matin

22. Le rire des femmes

23. la vérité et les pêches

24. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyions

25. Une vie de méduse

26. Lueur anti-solaire

27. la grâce qui vient du néant

28. Sous ces mains

29. Des choses dans des corps célestes

30. Le courage de l'ivresse

31. Le prix de l'espoir

32. Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal

33. L'opposé de la foi

34. La vie impérieuse

35. Souvenirs de ce que d'autres ont désiré

36. Au-dessus du tonnerre

37. Le coeur de ton geste

38. Dur, mais tellement plus vrai

39. Le besoin de ne plus bouger

40. Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

41. Tout acte d'amour est une séparation

42. Fidélité dans l'adversité

43. Des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit

44. La possibilité de zero

45. La possession d'appareils si fragiles

46. Eloge des surfaces

47. La seule aventure

48. Perdu, pour devenir précieux

49. Demain est quelque chose que nous nous rappelons

50. Aussi proche que maintenant

51. Ton voeu se réalisera-t-il ?

52. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de souvenirs.

Encore une chose je ne fais pas les thèmes dans l'ordre et c'est du Yaoi.

Voilà, à present 52 saveurs va vraiment commencer, bonne lecture !


	2. Thème 7 : De la neige sur les cadavres

_Et voici le premier chapitre de 52 saveurs, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 7 : De la neige sur les cadavres**

**Un cimetière en décembre**

Devant les tombes , encore et toujours , je contemple les tombes de tous ceux que j'aimais , beaucoup de mes amis sont mort , je suis presque seul , mais sans toi je ne suis rien .

Et pourtant , ta tombe ne figure pas parmi les nombreuse tombes de ce cimetière recouverte de neige . Tu n'as pas de tombe , tu n'as pas de cadavre , ton corps n'existe plus . Aspiré derrière le voile c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé . Il n'y a plus que des souvenirs , mes souvenirs et mon amour pour toi qui reste inchangé malgré le temps qui passe et le vide de ta présence qui manque à mes côtés .

Et pourtant parmi toute ces tombe recouverte de neige il y a la tienne j'en suis sûr .

Je dépose les bouquets sûr les tombe de mes anciens amis , je nettoies la neige sur leur tombe , sauf celle de Lily , elle adorait la neige . Il ne me reste plus qu'un bouquet en main , le tien . Je m'avance vers la grosse pierre , là où il n'y a plus de tombe , à la fin du cimetière , l'immense pierre noire qui est là depuis bien avant les première tombe . On ne voit même pas qu'elle est noire cette pierre , mais elle est noire je le sais , noire comme ton nom Black .Recouverte par la neige , c'est toi , tu étais innocent , blanc comme neige …

Je pose mon dernier bouquet sur ta tombe , les passants me prennent pour un fou , ils ne comprennent pas que le plus important ce n'est pas qu'il y ai un corps sous la pierre mais ce que cela représente . Accroupi devant cette tombe de fortune je pleure , pourquoi es tu parti ? Au milieu de toutes ces tombes , de tout ces cadavres sous la neige , je pleure devant une pierre sous qui personne ne repose . Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois enterré pour te pleurer . Et quand viendra le jour ou enfin je mourais c'est sous cette pierre un peu plus près de toi , que je veux être enterré . Mais en attendant ce jour heureux où enfin tu ne me manquera plus , inlassablement je dépose des roses rouge sur ta tombe . Et que tous soit témoin , même à travers la mort je t'aime pour toujours Sirius Black .


	3. Thème 13 : Les rêves impossibles

**Thème 13 : Les rêves impossible**

**In the magicale world everything is possible**

« - Il n'y a rien de plus beau que les rêves impossible » dit James dans un souffle en voyant passer Lily

« - ça tu l'as dit » ajoute Remus songeant à une toute autre personne .

« -Eh oh ! James ! Remus ! rien n'est impossible ! Alors si ton rêve c'est de sortir avec Lily c'est pas impossible , il te faut juste un peu de courage . » intervient Sirius

« - Mais elle doit me trouver stupide et inintéressant , elle est si parfaite .

- On n'est pas rendu , bon je vais essayer d'arranger le coup » Sirius se met à courir après Lily

« - Eh Lily ! Lily !

- Quoi Sirius

- Faut que je te parle

- Bah vas y parle

- Dans un endroit un peu moins fréquenté se serait mieux » réplique Sirius en prenant Lily par la manche de sa cape et l'entraînant dans un couloire désert .

Pendant ce temps James , Remus et Peter sont aussi actifs que des concombre de mer , après que la tornade qu'est Sirius est disparu de leur champs de vision James commence à réagir « il va le dire à Lily , je suis fichu » alors il se met à poursuivre Sirius dans les couloirs .

« - Mais ou est t'il passé c'est pas vrai ! Eh toi t'aurais pas vu Sirius ? » demanda James à un garçon qui passait par là

« - Sirius Black ? Oui il est passé pas là » répondit le jeune homme interrogé en montrant un couloire très peu emprunté . »

Au moins il ne lui à pas dit devant tout le monde songea James

« - Ce qui est bien avec Sirius c'est que tout le monde le connaît , on suit facilement sa trace » dit Remus qui l'avait rejoint .

James s'avança dans le couloir , il aperçu Sirius et Lily qui discutaient , trop tard .

« - Sirius lâche moi ! » dit Lily

« - Désolé … Faut que je te parle de James , faut vraiment que tu fasse quelque chose . Il ne parle que de toi , il dit que t'es intelligente , doué , géniale et que en plus t'es super mignonne , enfin bon bref que t'es parfaite . Il ne dit que ça du matin au soir , et en plus il n'ose même pas te le dire soit disant que t'es trop bien pour lui et qu'il n'a aucune chance . Alors soit tu sort avec lui et je ne l'entends plus jamais se lamenter ou alors tu le tue avant qu'il se suicide comme ça je n'aurais aucun remord à l'avoir laissé se suicidé .

- James (qui entre temps était arrivé avec Remus ) c'est vrai ce que Sirius vient de dire ? » demanda Lily . Pour toute réponse James devint rouge et bégaya quelque du genre : ouic'estvraiLily

« - Quoi ? j'ai rien compris

- Je crois qu'il à dit qu'il t'aimais » répondit Remus à la place de James .

« - Tu peux parler tout seul non ? » dit Lily avec un large sourire

« - Je t'aime Lily » réussis enfin à prononcer l'intimidé Pour toute réponse Lily l'embrassa .

« - Je t'aime aussi James

- Bon et bien on va laisser ces deux tourtereau tranquille , aller viens Remus » dit Sirius en prenant Remus par les épaule

« - Tu vois , les rêves impossible peuvent ça n'existe pas , même si le tient est plus compliqué à réaliser je suis sûr que ça finira par arriver » poursuivi Sirius

Le cœur de Remus battait de plus en plus vite

« - Ton rêve c'est de ne plus être un loup garou n'es ce pas ? » continua Sirius « Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un sort ou une potion , d'ici peu , qui annule ta transformation . » conclu t'il

« - J'espère que tu as raison » répondit Remus

Il ne dit pas qu'il songeait à un tout autre rêve quand il en avait parler , mais c'est vrai que ne plus être un loup garou faisait parti de ses rêves .

Le soir venu Sirius , Remus , Peter et James rejoignirent leur dortoir . James sortait avec Lily et était complètement aux anges , Peter n'avait rien suivi à l'affaire , Sirius se vantait de sa super compétence pour arranger un coup et Remus était totalement désespéré . Sirius ne s'était absolument pas sentie concerné par le rêve impossible , c'était fichu , c'était un histoire d'amour condamné à ne jamais exister . C'est sur ces pensées morose et déprimante que le loup garou s'endormit . Pendant la nuit , Remus rêva de Sirius , un rêve torride où il allait bien plus loin que le baiser , un rêve comme il en faisait souvent il murmurait sans cesse le nom de Sirius dans sans sommeil .Soudain , il se réveilla , ce n'était qu'un rêve comme à chaque fois .

« - hélas , tu as tord sur ce point Sirius , il y a bien des rêves impossibles et ils sont de loin les plus beau » murmura Remus .

Sirius se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussir à dormir mais pourquoi je lui ai pas dit mon rêve à moi ? songeait t'il , pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais ? Il regardait de son lit son rêve si lointain qui était pourtant à deux pas . Remus dormait , il rêvait sûrement vu les murmure qu'il prononçait dans son sommeil . Soudain Sirius cru reconnaître son nom dans les murmures du bel endormi , rêvait t'il une fois de plus ? Il quitta son lit doucement sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de celui de Remus qui continuait de murmurer Sirius dans son sommeil . Cette fois ci aucun doute c'était bien son nom que l'amour de sa vie murmurait dans ses rêves . Et ses rêves n'avait pas l'air d'être des rêves de garçon sage . Sirius rougit à l'idée de que le loup garou pouvait bien imaginer , mais de toute façon il faisait nuit , Sirius resta planté là près du lit de son ami sans savoir quoi faire , soudain Remus se réveilla et dit dans un murmure « hélas , tu as tord sur ce point Sirius il y a bien des rêves impossible et ils sont de loin les plus beau » .

Remus regarda en face de lui le lit de Sirius , s'attendant à y trouver une silhouette endormi sous les couvertures dans la pénombre , mais au lieu de ça , il ne vit qu'un lit vide . Sentant une présence à côté de lui , Remus tourna la tête , Sirius ! Le loup garou rougit jusqu'aux oreilles , mais de toute façon il faisait nuit .

« - Je ne crois pas que se soit impossible ce que tu viens de rêver » murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Remus en concluant sa phrase par un baiser .

« Sirius … » murmura doucement Remus

« - continu , répondit t'il , j'adore quand tu prononce mon nom comme ça . »

Sirius se jeta sur Remus , depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait , il déshabilla Lunard qui se laissai faire , lui aussi rêvait de ce moment depuis longtemps . A son tour Patmol se fit déshabillé par un loup aussi doux qu'un agneau . Ils était tout eux habités par un désir immense , une envie de l'autre si souvent refoulée qu'elle en était devenu plus grande . C'était un désir presque sauvage , enfin ils se retrouvaient . Ils avaient totalement oubliés la présence de James et Peter , mais de toute façon il faisait nuit .

Je pourrais vous raconter maintenant , comment le lendemain matin James fut surpris de voir Sirius dans le même lit que Remus mais qu'il s'en fichait pas mal parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Lily et que Peter n'avait évidemment rien compris . Je pourrais vous raconter que toute les nuits suivantes Sirius délaissa son lit au profit de celui de Remus . Je pourrais vous raconter que les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Remus fut ensorcelé d'un sort d'insonorisation . Je pourrais vous dire ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants , mais vous savez bien que la dernière phrase n'est pas vrai… Non … Ils adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants .


	4. Thème 49

**Thème 49 : Demain est quelque chose que nous nous rappelons**

**Es ce que tu t'en souviens ?**

Tu te souviens Sirius ? Tu t'en souviens de demain ? Tu te souviens de ces beau jour où nous vivions heureux ? Te souviens tu du monde en paix ou nous étions ensemble , de ce monde ou notre amour n'était plus secret , où nous nous baladions main dans la main , ce jolie monde où personne ne regardait de travers … Es ce que tu t'en souviens ?

Je m'en souviens moi , de tous ces demain que nous inventions . Aujourd'hui est le demain d'hier , mais rien n'est comme nous l'avions imaginé . Seul je repense à tous ces demains avec regret , tu n'es plus là . Je n'invente plus demain , je revis hier où nous étions ensemble . Jamais demain n'est comme hier , jamais plus je ne vivrais heureux , jamais plus je ne me réveillerais à tes côtés Sirius . Je ne vit plus j'attends la mort . Et toi Sirius m'attends tu ?


	5. Thème 38 : Dur mais tellement plus vrai

_Merci à Svetlana pour ses reviews !_

_Et voici un petit poème :_

* * *

**Thème 38 : Dur mais tellement plus vrai**

**Seul**

Je suis entouré de monde

Et pourtant

A chaque seconde

Je me sens

Encore plus seul

La mort a commit une erreur

Elle a oubliée le dernier maraudeur

Qui seul reste en vie

Seul , je pleure d'être ici

Je pleure sans arrêt pour un amour

Qui aurait dû durer toujours

Mais aspirer derrière le voile

Tu n'est plus là je suis seul sous la lune

Il n'a rien de plus mal

Que de faire mourir deux personne en n'en tuant qu'une

Je me transforme en loup

J'hurle à la lune toute ma peine

Je sort de moi toute ma haine

Et je m'écroule tout à coup

Je pourrais essayer d'oublier

Mais comment effacer de ma mémoire celui que j'ai tant aimé

Comment oublier la personne parfaite à nos yeux

Comment oublier celui dont on est encore amoureux

Seul sous la lune je ne cris plus je pleure

Je pleure encore ton absence , tant de douleur

Alors que je t'avais enfin retrouvé

Après que tu ai été in justement enfermé

Tu est mort devant moi

Je suis mort en même temps que toi

Le jour se lève

Du monde arrive

On me relève

Je suis comme ivre

Je marche doucement

Manquant je m'écrouler à chaque instant

On me couche dans un lit on me soigne

Chaque jour c'est ainsi que leur amour se témoigne

Il prenne soin de moi et me murmure doucement

Essais d'oublier passe à autre chose maintenant

Mais comment t'oublier Sirius comment

Comment oublier , comment avoir d'autre amant

Même si c'est bien plus dur que d'essayer d'oublier

Je veux t'aimer encore c'est la seule chose de vrai

Même si c'est dur à admettre que tu ne reviendra jamais

Je veux t'aimer jusqu'au dernier de mes jours

Même si c'est dur à admettre que je suis seul pour toujours

Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier notre amour

Le goût de tes baisers quand se lève le jour

Cet infini bonheur de ma peau sous tes doigt

La joie d'être ensemble quand vient le soir

Ton corps contre le mien enfin seul toi et moi

Nos caresse nos ébat dans le noir

Je n'ai rien oublier tu le vois

Saches que je ne plus rien sans toi

Je suis entouré de monde

Et pourtant

A chaque seconde

Je me sens

Encore plus seul


	6. Thème 43

**Thème 43 Des yeux qui se rencontre par delà le bruit**

**On se regarde, on se comprend**

Ca a commencé comme à chaque fois, par la même chose. Ce matin là, c'est dimanche, il n'y a pas cours, Sirius s'est réveillé, il se réveille presque toujours le premier. Il se lève doucement et prend son arme, il regarde qui dort le mieux ce n'est pas James, il s'est redressé dès qu'il a senti planer la menace, et avec un réflexe qui trahit l'habitude lance son oreiller qui touche Sirius de plein fouet alors qu'il se prend lui-même l'oreiller de Sirius dans la figure. Je rigole doucement et me prends dans la figure les deux oreillers

- Ça t'apprendra disent Sirius et James d'une seule voix.

Peter dort encore malgré l'agitation, d'un coup on se comprend, je re-expédies les oreillers à leurs propriétaires et un bref instant plus tard trois oreillers s'écrase sur Peter réveillé en sursaut.

- Vous allez le regretter s'écrit-il

Et comme à chaque fois avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte la bataille générale de polochon a commencé.

Sirius me lance pour mon loup-garou préféré en même temps que son oreiller, je stoppe tout mouvement et l'oreiller m'arrive dans la figure.

- Sirius !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard, il n'y a personne à par nous quatre ici

Il me lance un clin d'œil, et une nouvelle attaque qui m'atteint aussi facilement que la première.

- T'es trop facile à avoir quand t'es énervé

Il ne sait pas que son clin d'œil est la meilleur de ses armes contre moi.

- Sale clebs réplique-je

Et je lui renvois son oreiller et le mien en prime, manqué.

- Tu vois, moi au moins je ne me laisse pas distraire

Je lance alors « Pour le pire des dragueurs » en même temps qu'un oreiller qui passait par-là et cette fois-ci sans aucun mal il atteint sa cible.

- Hein ! Attends un peu, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu t'es pris un râteau par Amélia

- C'est même pas vrai

- Tout Poudlard le sait

- La menteuse, c'est elle qui m'a demandé

- C'est ça et t'as refusé

- Et bien oui

- Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que la plus jolie fille de l'école t'as proposé de sortir avec elle et t'a refusé

- Je m'en fiche pas mal que ça soit la plus jolie fille de l'école, je l'aime pas.

James et Peter ont stoppé également la bataille, ils nous écoutent

- Quoi ? Dit James, t'as fichu un râteau à Amélia ?!

- Oui et apparemment elle s'amuse à dire que c'est l'inverse qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est pour garder son honneur, dit Peter

On le regarde tous surpris, d'habitude il ne comprend jamais rien.

- Oh de toute façon moi j'en ai rien à faire, elle m'intéresse pas cette fille.

- C'est quand même la plus jolie fille de Poudlard dit James

- Et aussi la pire des vantardes réplique Sirius

- Y'a de quoi l'être, en plus d'être un canon elle est intelligente

J'intervins alors

- Continue comme ça et tu vas rendre Lily jalouse

- Mais Lily elle est bien mieux, et je l'aime

- Et au moins c'est pas une vantarde dit Sirius

- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il y a quelque temps ça ne t'aurais absolument pas dérangé de sortir avec elle vantarde ou pas… T'es amoureux de qui Sirius ? demande alors James

- Quoi ? réplique Sirius en essayant de garder l'air innocent

- Comment ça quoi ! Tu dragues plus aucune filles, tu files même un râteau à l'une d'elle, et la plus jolie en prime, c'est très étonnent de ta part…T'es forcement amoureux c'est la seule solution !

- Mais non voyons ! réplique Sirius les joues rouges

- Dis-nous qui c'est, ou sinon tu te prends tout les oreillers que contient cette pièce !

- Essaye un peu pour voir réplique le menacé et il lance son oreiller la figure de James.

Et l'air de rien la bataille redémarre. D'autre garçon des dortoirs environnant nous rejoignent dans la guerre. Comme à chaque fois les plumes volent de partout tout est sens dessus-dessous. Je croise le regard de Sirius, il bouge les lèvres mais rien ne sort de sa bouche, j'arrive à lire « Pour mon loup-garou préféré », suivi d'un clin d'œil comme à chaque fois. Il est irrésistible quand il fait ça, je me prends son oreiller en pleine face. Il rigole, il n'a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas de la colère que j'éprouve mais une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.

Je lui murmure « sale clebs » et lui renvoi son clin d'œil, et là, surprise, l'oreiller lancé lui arrive dans la figure. Je crois avoir vu ses joues rougirent avant que l'oreiller ne lui arrive dans la figure, je dois rêver, et c'est bien de rage de s'être fait avoir qu'il se relève et vient m'attaquer. Je suis assommé par les oreillers qu'il me jette sans arrêt, je m'effondre sous le coup et fait semblant d'être mort. Il s'approche doucement

- Remus ça va ? demande t-il

- Très bien, lui répondis-je en lui envoyant l'un des nombreux oreiller qui jonchait le sol.

- C'est malin, me répond t-il, moi je m'inquiète et toi tu m'assomme !

- Tu t'inquiète ?

Ses joues rougissent légèrement, est-ce que je rêve encore ?

…

Toute la journée les mêmes interrogations monopolise mon cerveau : Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Ou bien Est-ce que je rêve ?

Le soir dans la grande salle, je me retrouve en face de lui, je le dévisage, il est si beau, ses cheveux noirs encadrent son joli visage, et ses yeux noirs m'hypnotisent. Il me regarde, avec insistance, comme s'il me demandait pourquoi je le regarde ainsi, je sens que je rougis, un léger sourire apparaît alors sur ses lèvres si belles, est-ce que je rêve encore ?

Les cours reprennent comme chaque lundi matin. A moitié endormi nous nous rendons en cour d'histoire de la magie où beaucoup finissent leur nuit. Je cherche son regard, je le trouve, je détourne les yeux… Et ainsi les échanges de regard se répètent durant toute la journée, je sens son regard sur moi, je le regarde, il détourne les yeux. On se cherche, on se trouve, mais on a peur... Ou est-ce que je rêve encore ?

…

Le dernier cour se termine, nous rejoignons la salle commune, James est avec Lily à la bibliothèque, on a perdu Peter en route, il est sûrement comme d'habitude aux cuisines en train de se goinfrer. Nous sommes seuls, on marche en silence, pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche, la sienne est irrémédiablement close. J'ai peur, peur de lui dire que je l'aime et de m'apercevoir que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque, j'ai peur de perdre notre amitié en demandant l'amour… J'ai trop peur. Je le regarde, il rougit, je n'en peux plus. Mon cœur bat trop vite et beaucoup trop fort. Je n'en peux plus de ce sentiment si fort que je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer. J'ai l'impression que vivre en cachant un amour si grand est impossible, je ne peux plus être à côté de lui sans que mon cœur ne batte à la chamade, que mes joues rougissent. J'ai peu qu'il le découvre et j'ai peur de lui dire, j'ai l'impression que je vais en mourir tellement je l'aime, et il n'en sait rien. Je n'en peux plus, je le regarde et c'est dans ses yeux que je trouve enfin le courage.

- Sirius je …je

Il s'est arrêté de marcher tout comme moi, il attend la suite, mes yeux se baissent, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je crois que je…

Je n'y arrive pas, je relève la tête, je cherche son regard, je cherche du courage… C'est un sourire que je trouve sur ses superbes lèvres, sa tête s'approche de la mienne, ses lèvres touchent les miennes, doucement, tendrement, il m'embrasse. Je lui murmure enfin « Je t'aime », il me glisse tendrement à l'oreille

- Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour, il me serre contre lui, je sens son cœur battre contre le mien, nos lèvres s'entrouvrent, nos langues se touchent et s'entremêlent. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma nuque, l'autre glisse dans le bas de mon dos. Je veux me rapprocher au plus près de lui.

Des bruits de pas retentissent au fond du couloire, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre avec regret. Deux amoureux passent visiblement déçu de ne pas trouver le couloire vide, les deux amoureux passé, Sirius me prend la main et c'est ainsi que nous rejoignons la salle commune de Gryffondor. Juste avant l'entrée, je lui lâche la main, tout doit rester secret, c'est mieux pour l'instant. Nous croisons James qui à l'air occupé avec Lily. Quand nous arrivons à notre chambre, des ronflements indiquent que Peter est déjà dans son lit. Alors que nous aurions voulu la chambre pour nous tout seul, nous voilà obligé d'aller chercher un endroit où nous cacher. Sirius m'entraîne vers une salle que je connais bien, la salle sur demande.

Personne ne semble avoir remarqué notre fuite, nous entrons dans la salle, la pièce ne contient qu'un unique lit. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, Sirius m'embrasse, je le serre dans mes bras, ses mains se glissent sous mon T-shirt qui fini au sol, bientôt suivit par le sien que je le lui ai ôté. C'est avec délice que je colle mon corps contre le sien, ses mains parcourent mon corps les miennes suivent les courbes du sien. Puis nos mains s'aventurent un peu plus bas, le désir est insoutenable, j'ai envie de lui, il m'embrasse encore. Je le regarde, je vois dans ses yeux le même désir que j'éprouve. Sans aucun mots, nous nous comprenons …

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, nu dans ses bras, il dort encore, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. La veille au soir je me suis donné entièrement à lui, hier pendant la nuit, nos corps ne faisait plus qu'un, hier, notre première fois, ce ne sera pas la dernière. Je l'embrasse et le bel endormit se réveille, il me regarde les yeux encore pleins de sommeil et me sourit, il me glisse à l'oreille « je t'aime ».

°oO0Oo°

Nous sortons de la salle sur demande un peu plus tard, nous traversons les couloirs vide du château, un mardi matin un peu avant 6h, tout le monde dors encore. Nous rejoignons notre dortoir, Peter dort encore et James n'est toujours pas revenu.

Personne ne s'est rendu compte que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble…

James entre dans la chambre

- Déjà levé ? nous demande t-il

- Et toi pas encore couché ? répond Sirius avec un sourire

- Disons que j'ai dormis ailleurs

- Avec Lily j'imagine ? dis-je alors

- Mmm …

Je regarde Sirius, apparemment cette nuit il y a eu plus d'une première fois.

James lance un regard à Peter qui dort encore et prend un coussin

- Vous me suivez ?

On prend chacun un coussin et deux secondes plus tard trois coussins s'écrasent contre Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! s'écrit Peter surpris

Et la bataille générale commence.

Dans le tumulte qui règne, je croise son regard. A mon loup préféré lance t-il en même temps qu'un coussin en ma direction, avec une impression de déjà vu le coussin s'écrase sur mon visage aux joues rougies.

Je lui murmure « juste pour toi mon amour »et lui souffle un baiser avant de réexpédier le coussin, touché, dans les deux sens du terme, le coussin s'est écrasé sur le visage rouge de Sirius.

Moi aussi je t'aime me murmure t-il avant d'envoyé son célèbre clin d'œil irrésistible suivi de son oreiller qui atterri dans mon visage, je suis bien trop occupé à contempler son attitude irrésistible.

- A quoi vous jouez ? Nous demande James

A ce moment une bonne partie des garçons de Gryffondor entre dans notre chambre pour nous engueuler

- Le dimanche matin ne vous suffit plus, vous remettez ça le mardi !

- Vous pourriez être un peu moins bruyant !

James conteste, Peter chouine, mon regard croise le sien et nous nous éclipsons en silence, sans un mot, juste un regard, nous nous comprenons …


	7. Thème 22 : Le rire des femmes

**Thème 22 : Le rire des femmes**

**Pourquoi je n'aime pas le rire des femmes…**

_Pov Remus (il parle de Sirius)_

Ce que je peux détester le rire de ces greluches regroupée en troupeau qui lui jettent des regards.

Ce que je peux détester le rire des dindes qu'il ramène dans son lit.

Ces filles écervelées au rire comparable au cri d'un dindon, elle ne sont même pas les plus jolie, il y en a des plus belle des filles, mais elles sont plus discrète Ce sont juste des allumeuse au gloussement incessant qu'il ramène sans trop de difficulté dans son lit.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas toujours dans son lit qu'il les ramène, heureusement pour nous, car les fauteuils de la salle commune sont confortable, mais il y a mieux pour dormir…

Mais lorsqu'il monopolise la chambre, il ne nous reste qu'à trouver un endroit où dormir, à force on a l'habitude… Enfin surtout les deux autres. Je ne sais pas comment James fait, mais il arrive toujours à disparaître avec Lily, je ne sais pas où il dort, c'est un mystère que je n'ai jamais réussi à éclaircir, disons que je n'ai jamais trop chercher, je laisse sans peine leurs secrets aux deux amoureux. Peter lui dors n'importe où, la salle commune par exemple lui convient parfaitement, moi la plupart du temps je veille, je regarde la nuit sans lune et je me demande si il pense un peu à nous avant de ramener une fille dans son lit .

Et le pire reste à venir, en effet le lendemain est une rude épreuve. Bien sûr, certaine sorte discrètement avant même qu'il ne se soit réveiller, d'autre ne bronche pas quand dès qu'elles sont réveillé il leurs fille leurs vêtement et leurs demande de partir, certaine s'en vont les yeux plein de sommeil et la bouche close, mais malheureusement pas toutes. Les plus idiotes, celles qui gloussaient le plus fort la veille, qui ont hurlées le plus fort la nuit, pleurent aussi plus fort le matin. Elles pleurent, crient, s'accrochent à son cou, ceux qui passent par là rigole, moi des cernes sont les yeux me demande quand est-ce qu'en fin se sera fini que je puisse aller me coucher. Il les fichent dehors et me laisse prendre ma place dans mon lit, mais elles restent devant à gémir et je dors toujours pas, je sais ce que je déteste encore plus que le rire des femmes, c'est leurs pleurs.

Peut être que dans ces moment là il se dit que plus jamais il ne ramènera une femme dans son lit, les quelques jours qui suivent en effet, il dort tranquille dans son lit. Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps, quelque nuit après, les femmes reprennent leurs place au milieu des draps.

Où peut être que je lui fais peur avec mes cernes démesuré, peut être qu'il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux me laisser dormir, peut être qu'en fait il se souci un peu de moi. C'est vrai que lorsque la pleine lune approche, il ne ramène plus de femme dans son lit, il ne disparaît pas non plus toute la nuit. Il est là, dans son lit, mais il ne dors pas, je le sais bien, je l'ai épié un bon nombre de fois, il regarde la lune presque pleine, et c'est lui qui attend le jour. Il semble me surveiller d'un œil, j'aime à croire que lorsque je dors il veille sur moi.

Les nuits de pleine lune, même la plus belle des filles de Poudlard n'a aucune chance, il s'occupe de moi. C'est peut être sa façon de prouver que notre amitié est plus importante que les filles… Ce moment que j'avais toujours détesté, ces nuits de pleine lune horrible, sont rendu bien plus agréable par le fait qu'il s'occupe de moi. Et puis, les nuits de pleine lune s'achèvent, il pense mes plaies, me laisse me remettre de ma douloureuse transformation et peu à peu les filles reprenne place dans son lit. Le rire des femmes se fait de nouveau entendre, j'en suit venu à détester plus le rire des femmes que les nuits de pleine lune…

Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime et que lui ne le remarque pas ? Il me blesse sans s'en rendre compte en ramenant toutes ces filles dans sont lit, je suis jaloux, je le veux juste pour moi, et il ne le remarque pas. Comment lui dire que je l'aime, je n'en sais rien , tout comme il ne sait pas à quel point je hais le rire des femmes.


	8. Thème 06

**Thème 06 : Et oui la façon dont tu me regardes**

**(suite du thème 22)**

**Je crois qu'il m'aime**

_Point de vue Sirius_

J'ai remarqué comment il me regarde quand je délaisse ces filles sans importance pour revenir vers lui. J'ai remarqué la joie dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il n'a pas quand à mon bras il y a une fille. J'ai remarqué comment il les regardait ces filles, avec mépris, avec de la haine peut-être, j'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux.

Jaloux de quoi, de moi ? Je ne pense pas, jamais il ne pourrait être jaloux de moi, je le saurais ! J'en suis alors venu à la conclusion que c'était ces filles qu'il détestait.

Je ne veux pas le faire souffrire, surtout pour ces filles sans importance et bien soit, ce soir aucune fille ne viendra dans mon lit. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il est plus important pour moi que ces filles…

°oO0Oo°

James est je ne sais où avec Lily, Peter est déjà dans son lit et Remus regarde le ciel sans lune, je m'approche de lui.

- T'as encore le temps avant la pleine lune, lui dis-je

Il sursaute

- Tu m'as fais peur ! Je sais… Comment ça se fait que t'es là ? T'as pas trouvé de fille ce soir ?

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Que quoi ?

- Que je n'ai pas trouvé de fille.

- J'oubliais, Monsieur est irrésistible ! Alors Don Juan, comment se fait-il que ce soir tu es seul ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, la pleine lune n'est pas pour tout de suite, celle de la nuit dernière à détruit ton lit ?

- Non je t'assure mon lit est encore entier.

- Je me disais bien que je n'avais pas entendu de lit se casser, alors que se passe t'il, tu ne vas me dire que t'es trop fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Mais rien voyons !

- Sache que je voulais juste passer la soirée avec toi.

Il sourit

- Merci de t'occuper de moi

- Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer tout seul

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

- C'est vrai que depuis un bout de temps que James est toujours avec Lily…

- Et Peter n'est pas très doué pour tenir compagnie…

- Et moi je suis presque toujours fourré avec des filles, je ne suis pas un très bon ami…

- Si ! Tu les laisses toutes tomber dès que j'ai besoin de toi, toutes les nuits de pleine lune tu es là, et même avant ! Après tu me soigne, je ne pourrais pas avoir de meilleur ami que toi ! Et puis regarde, tu es là, tu t'inquiète pour moi !

- Je sens quelque chose dans son regard, dans ses yeux j'ai l'impression d'être l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.

Il détourne les yeux, il a l'air gêné.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire.

- C'est rien d'autre que la vérité, dit-il en contemplant le ciel sans lune qui brille pourtant de mille étoiles.

Je le contemple, je réfléchis, à son attitude, à ses paroles, à son regard…

- Remus, tu veux jouer à la bataille explosive ?

- A cette heure là ?! On va réveiller tout le monde !

- Mais c'est toi le préfet, on s'en fou !

- Sirius… C'est pas parce que je suis préfet que j'ai le droit de réveiller tout Poudlard !

- Alors c'est quoi ton programme ?

- Je sais pas moi on a qu'à aller à la salle sur demande.

- La salle sur demande ? Mais il faudrait quitter discrètement les dortoirs sans se faire remarquer.

- On peut emprunter la cape de James, je pense qu'il n'en a pas besoin, pour l'instant.

- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, on va se balader dans Poudlard en pleine nuit, tu me propose de transgresser les règles, Toi !

- Arrête de te moquer ouvertement de moi, j'aime pas ça !

- Mais je te taquine mon loup ! Bon on y va lui piquer sa cape à James ?

Je vais chercher la cape de James, Remus reste là, je n'ai besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il rougit, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait plaisir de le savoir. Lorsque je redescend il n'a pas bougé.

- Bon on y va ? lui dis-je en lui tendant un bout de la cape après m'être glisser dessous.

On sort de la maison Gryffondor et on se dirige vers la salle sur demande, Remus semble quelque peu gêné de la proximité qu'offre notre cachette sous la cape. Il n'ose même pas me regarder, son regard se perd loin devant, ses joues sont joliment roses et à chaque fois que, par pure inattention, je le frôle il frissonne. Je le trouve irrésistible, avec ses joues de plus en plus rouges et sa timidité enfantine. J'adore quand il frissonne, j'ai envie qu'il frissonne encore plus, ses lèvres me font envie. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de le faire rougir comme il n'a jamais rougit, je veux dévergonder un peu ce loup beaucoup trop sage. J'ai envie de lui, je veux le savourer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas que du désir, je pourrais me contenter d'être juste là, à côté de lui sans rien de plus. Le fait qui soit là, près de moi me satisfait pleinement, mon cœur bat peu trop fort et beaucoup trop vite, je crois bien que je l'aime…


	9. Thème 04

**Thème 4 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré**

**La salle sur demande**

_Point de vue : Remus_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui proposer d'aller à la salle sur demande ?! Et encore pire, pourquoi je lui ai donné l'idée de prendre la cape ?!

Je me retrouve serré contre lui, le grand Sirius Black, l'homme que j'aime, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'il me touche, et le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a remarqué. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, je regarde loin devant, mais lui j'ai bien l'impression qu'il me regarde.

On est enfin arrivé à la salle sur demande, il l'a même pas remarqué, il me regarde. Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, il veut que je me mette à espérer ? Il veut que je rêve encore qu'il m'aime.

- Sirius

- Oui ?

- On est arrivé

- Je sais, choisi ce que tu veux.

- J'arrive pas à faire apparaître la porte et pour cause, tout ce que je désire est là devant moi, en train de me regarder faire des allés et retour dans le couloir.

- Et bah alors ? T'arrive pas à faire apparaître la porte ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Toi… Je dois penser un peu trop fort parce qu'il s'approche de moi, mon cœur bat à la chamade, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il m'embrasse ! Je suis si surpris que j'en oublie de fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et je réalise enfin. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde, dans ses yeux je lis une interrogation « tu veux continuer ? », et pour répondre, je l'embrasse.

Je me rapproche au plus près de lui, ses bras m'entourent, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrais m'arriver tant que je suis dans ses bras. Paisible au creux de ses bras, ses mains se balade et se faufile sous mes vêtements. Je frissonne de plaisir et la porte de la salle sur demande apparaît, enfin.

Nous entrons dans la salle, la lumière tamisé éclaire le seul objet de la pièce, le lit, la porte se referme derrière nous. Il m'allonge sur le lit au draps rouge, ses mains se glissent sous mon T-shirt, ses mains touchent mon corps, je frissonne avec encore plus de délice, c'est si bon. Il me déshabille et je me laisse faire, l'idée de protester ne me vient même pas à l'esprit. J'ai envie de lui, maintenant tout de suite, je veux être à lui et je veux qu'il se donne à moi. Je le déshabille et nos vêtement chiffonnés s'entassent au pied du lit. Mon corps nu contre le sien, je me demande commet pourrait-il y avoir de plaisir encore plus grand. Et bien j'étais si ignorant…

Le matin arrive trop vite, lorsque je me réveille dans les bras de Sirius il fait déjà jour. Une fenêtre vient d'apparaître et le soleil matinale éclaire la pièce. Un réveil apparu ici par magie indique presque 8h, nous sommes samedi matin. J'aimerais que cet instant dure éternellement, je suis bien blotti dans ses bras. Le tic tac des aiguilles semble se ralentir alors que je passe ma main dans les cheveux de mon bien aimé. Je joue avec des mèches de ses cheveux, et un doute me prend en imaginant combien de fille avant moi se sont réveillé à côté de lui. Et s'il me jetais dehors comme toute ses filles avant moi. Je me lève doucement et m'apprête à me rhabiller, je préfère filler en douce plutôt que d'avoir à affronter son regard qui exprime son envie de ne plus jamais m'avoir dans son lit. Il se réveille et me demande

- Tu t'en vas ?

Dans ses yeux je lis une inquiétude semblable à celle qui s'est emparée de moi un instant plus tôt.

- ça ne t'as pas plus ? Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Il m'attrape le bras, je demande alors :

- Tu veux encore de moi ?

- Oui, reste, je veux encore de toi.

- Pour combien de temps ?

Je suis toujours inquiet, est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ?

- Tu ne m'aime pas ? demande t'il

- Si je t'aime, mais toi est-ce que tu m'aimes ou est-ce que tu me prends comme toute ses filles et après tu me jette ?

- Pour toujours

- Quoi ?

- Je te veux pour toujours… Je t'aime

Un sourire illumine mon visage, il m'aime ! Et mieux que ça, pour toujours ! Je l'embrasse et reprend ma place au creux de ses bras. Moi aussi je le veux pour toujours, mais je le veux surtout maintenant et tout de suite…

Et les caresses effrénées reprennent au milieu des draps, nos corps s'entremêlent dans une symbiose parfaite. Et lorsque le désir grandissant s'assouvit enfin, je m'endors au creux de ses bras. Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours.

Je me réveille dans ses bras, une lumière matinale empli la pièce, Sirius joue avec mes cheveux, les aiguilles immobiles du réveil indique 8h.

Je ne désire rien de plus.


	10. Thème 21 : Nouveau chaque matin

**Thème 21 : Nouveau Chaque Matin**

_**Journal intime de Sirius**_

_2 mai 1987_

Je me réveille dans une chambre que je ne connais pas, à côté d'une fille que je ne connais pas, comme chaque matin. J'ai mal à la tête après avoir trop bu, un nouveau lieu, un nouveau lit, je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivé près de cette nouvelle fille toute nu, comme chaque matin.

Chaque matin, je me réveille auprès d'une personne différente, jamais je ne trouve chaussure à mon pied, je cherche un vain l'âme sœur, cette fille ne m'intéresse pas. Je quitte son lit, me rhabille et part, je me retrouve de nouveau dans la rue à errer sans but, comme chaque matin. Je rêve d'un matin où je me réveillerais à côté de quelqu'un que je connais et que j'aime, au côté d'une fille que je trouve inestimable, mais chaque matin je me réveille auprès d'une fille quelconque et sans intérêt.

**_Journal intime de Remus_**

_5 juin 1987_

Je me réveille et à côté de moi, un homme, ce n'est pas le même qu'hier, et demain un nouveau y sera, comme tout les matins. Dans la lumière matinale, j'aperçois son visage, je ne me souviens pas de lui, j'avais encore trop bu, et dans mon lit, un nouvel amant, comme chaque matin.

Aucun d'eux ne retient mon attention, ils sont tous insipides, inintéressant. Je rêve d'un jour, m'éveiller dans ses bras, mais lui ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes qui sont toutes à ses pieds. Quel idée de tomber amoureux d'un coureur de jupon… Et chaque soir je bois, pour l'oublier un peu, et au matin je découvre dans mon lit, un homme, un nouveau, chaque matin.

**_Quelques écrits de Sirius sur un bout de feuille_**

_14 avril 2000 (à Askaban)_

Les matins passent et rien ne changent, je vois chaque nouveau matin apparaître dans ma cellule beaucoup trop familière, chaque matin ressemble à celui de la veille et à celui qui viendra le lendemain. Rien ne viens troubler le désespérément ordinaire, moi qui avait l'habitude de voir chaque matin différent, à présent c'est l'habitude du semblable et du pareil au même qui règne. Rien de nouveau dans cette prison où rien ne bouge, juste un matin de plus. Bizarrement je pense à Remus sans arrêt, dehors, il est seul, que devient-il ? Il me manque.

_20 juillet 2000_

Il me manque, encore, il me manque de plus en plus. C'est devenu une obsession, pourquoi je ne pense qu'à lui tout le temps ? Pourquoi il me manque tant ? Pourquoi j'ai envi qu'il soit là, près de moi, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire qu'il m'a manqué. Pourquoi…

**_Journal intime de Remus_**

_15 mai 2000_

J'essais d'oublier, à coup de verre d'alcool fort, de soirée dehors, de défiler d'hommes dans mon lit. Les hommes se succèdent dans mon lit et pourtant, je suis si seul, loin de lui, beaucoup trop loin de lui. Je suis comme enfermé dans une vie sans intérêt, et pourtant, c'est autour de lui qu'il y a des barreaux…

**_Journal intime de Remus_**

_2 octobre 2005_

Chaque nuit passe, aussi noire les unes que les autres, je ne me souviens d'aucunes de ses nuits, à part celles de pleines lunes où je hurle mon désespoir. Je me réveille le matin et découvre un nouveau visage, ce ne sera jamais le tien. Chaque soir je bois pour oublier que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, et chaque matin à mon grand regret je retrouve la vie, mes malheurs, et un homme que je ne connais pas. Et jusqu'à ce que je meure rien ne changera, puisque personne ne peut me ramener mon unique raison de vivre. Sirius, pourquoi n'es tu plus là ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te rejoindre ?

_**Journal de Tonk**_

_26 janvier 2006_

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air vivant depuis la mort de Sirius, j'aimerais le faire revivre un peu, je l'aime et je voudrais tant vivre à ses côtés. Il continu à me repousser, il me dit que ce n'est pas possible, que c'est un loup garou. Pourquoi ne comprend t'il pas que je l'aime et que je n'ai absolument pas peur, que je ne crains pas d'être mordu, que je me fiche de se que dirons les autres ? Je l'aime, pourquoi ne comprend t'il pas que rien ne pourra changer ce fait ?

_**Journal intime de Remus**_

_14 mars 2006_

Elle continu de me courir après, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit que c'était parce que j'étais un loup garou que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'aime Sirius, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à lui. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je vis encore, je n'aime pas la faire pleurer…

_18 mai 2006_

Et si grâce à elle je retrouvais une raison de vivre, c'est si facile de faire semblant, j'ai bien fais semblant de ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour Sirius durant toutes ses années. Peut être qu'elle me redonnerais le goût de vivre, peut être qu'auprès de quelqu'un qui m'aime j'appendrais à l'oublier un peu, et à aimer de nouveau… Et finalement pourquoi pas, puisque je n'arrive pas à mourir, autant retrouver le goût de vivre.

_30 juillet 2006_

On dirait un peu un conte de fée, et le gentil loup garou épousa la belle jeune fille qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. J'ai encore un peu du mal à croire qu'on est vraiment marié, si Sirius savait ça il rigolerait bien, je pense toujours à lui, mais comme un ami qui me manque et plus comme un obsession. Je suis passé à autre chose comme on dit, je vis et je sais qu'un jour moi aussi je mourrais, mais avant je vis avec elle, j'ai encore tant de chose à faire…

_Je ne sais quel jour en 2007_

Je pensais vraiment que j'allais y arriver, j'y croyais vraiment, je lui ai même fait un fils, mais alors que le guerre fait rage de nouveau, je repense à lui alors qu'il était à Askaban. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête, je ne veux plus de lui dans mon cœur, je voudrais vivre avec Tonk tranquillement et élever notre enfant. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant, je prends la fuite, et je laisse derrière moi ma femme et mon enfant.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire semblant ?

_En 2007, un jour en pleine guerre_

J'ai croisé Harry, c'est le parrain de mon fils, il me rappelle à Sirius, son propre parrain. On s'est disputé, enfin il m'a disputé de ne pas être aux côté de mon fils. Il à raison, Sirius aurait dit la même chose, je me suis alors trouvé ridicule, je suis retourné auprès de ma femme et mon fils, la queue entre les jambes comme un loup plein de remords qui cherche à se faire pardonner.

_A l'aube de la bataille finale 2007_

Ce sont peut être les derniers mots que je note sur ce petit carnet. Demain au côté de ma femme j'irais me battre pour enfant mettre fin à cette guerre. Peut être que je mourrais, et alors je rejoindrais Sirius, j'espère que Tonk ne mourra pas, qu'elle restera et qu'elle s'occupera de notre tout petit, j'espère qu'elle ne pleura pas trop. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai peur pour Tonk, finalement j'ai réussi à l'aimer.

_**Journal intime d'Harry**_

_ Après la guerre 2007_

J'ai retrouver dans les affaires de Remus son journal intime et aussi celui de Sirius, vu ce qu'il a écrit par la suite il n'a jamais du oser regarder, c'est peut être une preuve d'amour . C'est étrange de découvrir maintenant que Remus aimait Sirius, c'est un peu dérangeant de voir que la décision de son mariage avait eu lieu sur un pourquoi pas. Au moins Tonk à réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie, et lui faire oublier un peu Sirius. Tonk à vraiment été courageuse… Quant à Sirius, il ne c'est jamais vraiment rendu compte qu'il aimait Remus, il n'a jamais vraiment compris que celui qui sortirait de l'ordinaire, que celui auprès de qui il aimerait bien se réveiller s'était lui. Et pourtant, vu se qu'il à écrit en prison, je pense que c'était le cas. Et dire qu'ils auraient pu s'aimer, vivre ensemble, vivre heureux.


	11. Thème 16 : Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

**Thème 16 : Comment le feu a épousé l'eau**

**Feu + eau = fumée blanche ou, lui + moi = …**

Lui, c'est le feu, il n'y a pas meilleur mot pour le définir, c'est le feu. C'est une vrai tête brûlée, qui s'y frotte se brûle, on ne compte plus le nombre de fille qui se sont brûlé les ailes.

Moi, je suis l'eau, tantôt calme, tantôt agité. Je suis l'eau, changeant à la pleine lune comme les marrées.

Je suis l'eau et pourtant mon cœur brûle pour lui, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul, lui s'enflamme.

Il m'embrasse, il me dit qu'il m'aime, que lui dire, est-ce qu'un loup garou peut aimer quelqu'un ?

Il me dit qu'il s'en fiche, qu'il m'aime et que je suis le seul à pouvoir apaiser sa flamme.

Il m'appelle mon loup, il me dit « je t'aime », il me dit qu'il m'attend.

Je lui dit que je l'aime…

Il se jette sur moi, il m'embrasse me dévore. C'est le feu qui s'embrase d'un seul coup, je suis le seul à pouvoir éteindre l'incendie.

Nos corps fusionnent et le feu se mélange à l'eau…

Je suis le seul à pouvoir apaiser les flammes, du moins quelques temps, mais si le feu se ravive, je me ferais une joie de l'éteindre de nouveau.

Lorsque le feu épouse l'eau, ça donne des nuits blanches.


	12. Thème 25 : Une vie de méduse

**Thème 25 : Une vie de méduse**

**Ne rien faire**

A ça pour ne rien faire, je ne faisait rien. Rien ! Nada ! Que dale ! Je passais mes journées allongé sur mon lit à devenir fou. J'étais innocent bordel ! Innocent ! Et l'autre Petigrow, il devait bien s'amuser dehors, en liberté ! Au début je protestais, je gueulais à longueur de journée, mais à quoi bon, ça ne changeait rien. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu continuer à leurs casser les oreilles à ces putains de mangemorts, mais au bout d'un moment j'avais plus de voix, et puis ça lasse vite. Alors j'ai fais comme les autres, je reste dans mon coin à me faire chier. Je me transformais peu à peu au stéréotype conforme du tôlard : mal rasé, qui gueule au lieu de parler, met au moins un gros mot par phrase et crois qu'en aligner plusieurs en fait une. J'étais devenu un glandeur vulgaire qui se levait de son plumard pour aller au chiotte et bouffer. Mon cerveau, ou ce qui en faisait office, se vidait petit à petit, je ne pensais plus à rien, sauf à sortir. Je devenais cinglé, et en plus je devenais con. A force de ne rien faire mes neurones disparaissaient.

Peu à peu l'idée de sortir d'ici perd elle aussi de sa valeur, plus personne ne voulait de moi. James et Lily étaient mort, j'aurais préféré que Peter le soit, et Remus…

Et Remus n'avait pas cherché une seule fois à me contacter…

Il était dehors libre, et se foutait pas mal de moi désormais.

Ma vie de méduse continuais, je me nourrissais, je dormais, je n'avais aucune autre activité à part… Comme tout ce qui entre doit bien ressortir, mon activité la plus constructive de la journée se passait au dessus des chiottes.

Je pensais à lui des fois, Remus, il était libre…

Et puis un jour, tout les neurones qu'il me restais c'étaient donnés rendez-vous au même endroit, et une pensée germa dans mon esprit, il était libre, autant qu'il le pouvait avec son problème. Lequel de nous deux étaient alors le plus enviable, lui dehors, emprisonné dans son propre corps, où moi derrière les barreaux. Dès lors je décidais d'arrêter de me comporter comme une méduse, j'avais décidé que je sortirais d'ici, et dès que je le verrais je lui dirais qu'il est le grand sauveur de mes quelques neurones.

Et puis je lui dirais aussi que c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis pas devenu fou. Et peut être aussi que je lui dirais qu'il m'a beaucoup manqué et que j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui.

Et si un beau jour je suis libre, peut être que je lui dirais, que je l'aime…


	13. Thème 1 : Cinq nuances de blanc

**Thème 1 : Cinq nuances de blanc**

Je l'aperçois, il est accoudé à la fenêtre, je m'approche doucement et arrive sans bruit à côté de lui. Je sais qu'il m'a remarqué, qu'il a senti ma présence, pourtant il ne détache pas ses yeux de la lune, si blanche et pas encore pleine. Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire, ses yeux reflètent son bonheur, il n'y a pas besoin de mot pour comprendre, il est tout simplement heureux d'avoir une nuit de répit. J'adore regarder ses yeux, si expressif, si bau, ses pupilles noires qui changent selon de taille selon la lumière et cachent plus ou moins ses iris bleus, changeant au fil des saisons. L'été est là, et ses yeux sont si clairs que l'on distingue mal la limite entre le bleu et le blanc. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot, je lis dans ses yeux, et même quand, après avoir passer mes bras autour de sa taille, il ferme les yeux pour m'embrasser, je comprends.

Il s'allonge sur le lit et je commence à le déshabiller, je caresse sa peau blanche et il gémit, nos corps s'entremêlent et se mélangent aux draps plus blancs encore…

Le matin et sa lumière blanche arrivent trop tôt sur nos corps fatigués, je contemple mon amour dans la lumière matinale, il est si beau lorsqu'il dort. Qui pourrait croire que cet agneau qui dort profondément se transformera en loup pas plus tard que cette nuit ? Mais nous avons encore tout notre temps, je me colle à lui et respire son odeur, il est à moi encore pour tout le jour qui vient. Même si la lune ce soir me l'enlève, cela ne dure qu'un temps et je retrouve au matin mon loup qui n'a plus rien de ce nom.


	14. Thème 30

**Thème 30 : Le courage de l'ivresse**

**Cherche formule magique de courage**

Je cherche du courage, j'en ai si peu, je cherche du courage, il n'y a pas de formule magique connu à ce jour pour donner du courage. Je cherche du courage, dans les livre de la bibliothèque, je ne risque pas de trouver…

Il me demande ce que je fais et comme un idiot je lui répond « je cherche du courage » il me regarde les yeux écarquillé puis me répond :

- Il existe une potion qui donne du courage

- Vraiment ?

- ça s'appelle l'alcool.

J'aurais du m'en douter, j'aurais du y penser…

Je scrute le verre de vodka posé devant moi, Richard Carlson a bien écrit « ne vous noyez pas dans un verre d'eau », je crois qu'après ça je pourrais écrire : comment trouver du courage dans une bouteille de vodka.

- Tu sais c'est pas en le regardant qu'il va se vider, et un soldat courageux ne va pas sortir du verre.

Je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la chambre.

- T'es bizarre en ce moment, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Pour éviter de répondre je bois le liquide d'une traite avant de faire une grimace, c'est vraiment dégueulasse et ça brûle la gorge.

- T'es encore plus bizarre que ce que pensait, d'habitude tu passe ton temps à m'engueuler quand je me saoul et je là je te surprends en train de descendre un verre de vodka alors que t'as jamais bu et que tu ne dois pas tenir l'alcool. Pourquoi t'as besoin de courage ?

J'aimerais bien que l'alcool fasse de l'effet tout de suite, je reste silencieux faute de mieu.

- Bon je finirais bien par savoir

Il prend la bouteille et rajoute

- Je paris que même si je bois deux fois plus que toi, tu seras saoul avant.

- Pari tenu

Je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi je m'embarque…

°oO0Oo°

Quelques verres plus tard Sirius est toujours dans le même état, on ne dirait pas qu'il s'est enfilé huit verres de vodka, moi avec mes quatre petits verres je suis pas du tout saoul non plus, je me sens juste bien, même très bien.

- Aller Remus avoue t'es saoul !

- Mais je te dis que non !

- De quel couleur il est l'éléphant ?

- Y'a pas d'éléphant ! (Enfin je crois.)

- Les hippopotames et les rhinocéros ça compte aussi .

- Y'a juste toi et moi dans cet chambre.

- Avoue !

- Non, je peux boire encore.

Je m'enfile encore un verre, pendant que je grimace il en boit deux.

- Bon maintenant regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que t'es saoul !

Je le regarde dans les yeux, ils sont beaux ses yeux noirs.

- Je t'aime

C'est sorti tout seul sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ses yeux doivent avoir un pouvoir hypnotisant.

- Idiot

- Tu me traite d'idiot ! Je te dit je t'aime et toi tu me traites d'idiot ! Tu pourrais quand même faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse, encore si tu me disais que tu préfères les nanas avec des gros seins et un petit c…

Il m'embrasse, il me traite d'idiot et m'interromps en pleine phrase par un baiser, je n'y comprends rien. Il me murmure à l'oreille

- T'es qu'un idiot parce que t'as besoin de cinq verres de vodka pour me dire je t'aime, que ça fait depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps que je cherche ce que tu me cache et que je m'inquiète et enfin je découvre que ce n'est que ça !

Il m'embrasse encore

- Tu pu l'alcool

- Tu t'es vu ?

- T'as bu deux fois plus que moi !

- Ouais mais c'est toi qu'es bourré.

- Y'a pas de quoi être fier de tenir si bien l'alcool, c'est juste que t'as l'habitude !

- J'ai enfin réussi à savoir ce que tu me cachais, y'a pas à dire l'alcool ça délie la langue.

- Je ne suis même pas bourré.

- Vraiment ? Je paris que tu ne marche pas droit.

- Je me lève et effectivement ça tourne, je commence à marcher, le plus droit que je peux.

- N'empêche, même si à moi il me faut cinq verres de vodka pour te dire que je t'aime, toi avec dix tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.

Et c'est à ce moment là que me casse la gueule sur je-ne-sais-quoi et tombe dans le bras de Sirius qui vient de s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce qui reste de la bouteille de vodka se renverse, ça pue la vodka dans toute la chambre, il pu la vodka, mais je m'en fou parce que dans ses yeux y'a écrit « je t'aime », je le vois aussi distinctement que l'éléphant rose qui vient de se planquer au dessus de l'armoire.

°oO0Oo°

Je me réveil dans les bras de Sirius, j'ai mal au crane et je me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il s'est passé, James entre dans la chambre et en ressort aussitôt en nous voyant nu. A chercher le courage dans une bouteille de vodka on récolte un mal de tête, et en plus ce n'est même pas dans l'alcool que j'ai trouve mon courage, mais dans ses yeux.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Reviews ?_


	15. Thème 35

**Thème 35 : Souvenir de ce que d'autre ont désiré**

Les barreaux de ma cellule entravent ma liberté, ils définissent mon espace vitale et le réduisent fortement. Condamné à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Prison à perpétuité, le malheur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les détraqueurs essaient de m'enlever tout bonheur mais personne ne m'enlèvera mes souvenirs. Que faire d'autre lorsqu'on est enfermé comme un lapin dans un clapier que de se souvenir…

Je me souviens des jours heureux et je pleure… presque, je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu face à ces détraqueurs, aucune larme ne coulera sur mes joues.

J'avais une place enviable dans cette société, combien ont désiré être à ma place ? J'avais les filles à mes pieds, sans vouloir trop me vanter, les meilleurs amis que l'on puisse souhaiter avoir, j'étais heureux, satisfait de ce que le monde me donnait, la vie que je menais me convenais parfaitement.

Je pensais que mon bonheur durerait éternellement, il a suffit d'une guerre et d'un traître pour que toute ma vie vole en éclat.

Mon meilleur ami est mort, je suis en prison, le traître court toujours, et Remus est seul.

Les détraqueurs font bien leur travail, à chaque fois que je replonge dans mes souvenirs la conclusion retombe, brutale, lourde, insurmontable.

Remus est seul… Me prend t'il pour un traître ? Comment fait-il pendant les nuits de pleine lune ? Il paraît qu'une potion à été inventée récemment pour annuler les effets de la lune, est-ce qu'il peut s'en procurer ?

A chaque fois que je me transforme en chien je pense à lui, mon loup, que devient-il ? Est-ce qu'il voit Harry ?

Il me manque terriblement, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me manquerait à ce point. Plus que l'air libre, plus le quiddich, plus que l'alcool et les femmes, il me manque plus que tout.

Que donnerais-je pour sa présence un instant, pour pouvoir lui dire que je n'ai pas tué James et Lili, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé. Juste pour avoir mon dernier ami près de moi, lui dire qu'il me manque et que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter d'être là.

J'ai tout perdu en un instant, je n'ai plus rien, même pas lui, je n'ai plus que des souvenirs. Je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir.


	16. Thème 28 : Sous ces mains

**Thème 28 : Sous ces mains**

**Sous ses mains**

Sous ces mains, ma chemise se déboutonne, sous ces belles mains, fortes, les siennes. Ses mains, elles sont comme lui, belles, fortes, aventurières, on ne peut leurs imposer aucune limites, elles se débarrassent de mes vêtements, ce mur à leur but, cet obstacle à son plaisir.

Ses mains, confiantes, autant que lui, s'aventurent le long de mon corps, comment pourrais-je résister à ces belles mains qui me caressent, comment pourrais-je résister au grand Sirius Black ?

Sous ces mains, ma peau, sous ses mains, mon corps tombe peu à peu dans l'ivresse du désir.

Ces mains qui m'allongent sur le lit, ses mains qui reflètent son désir.

Cette main sur ma bouche empêche les mots d'en sortir, sa main sur mes lèvres sait que je veux dire « Je t'aime ».


	17. Thème 08 : L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

**Thème 08 : L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle**

Nous nous retrouvons dans une chambre qu'on sait vide de toute autre personne, la chambre où les amoureux se retrouvent.

Nous n'osons pas allumer la lumière, nous traversons la pièce dans l'obscurité et trouvons le lit par tâtonnement. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là, à côté de moi, nous nous allongeons, sans trop savoir comment faire. Dans le noir je parcoure son corps et les frissons qui le saisissent se répercutent sur le mien. Peu à peu nos corps se découvrent et nous prenons de l'assurance. Parce que mon désir grimpe et que je veux l'assouvir, je mène, je ne sais trop comment, comme un aveugle un autre aveugle.

Timide, sans trop oser, sans rien voir d'autre que le noir qui nous entour, nous prenons de l'assurance. Dans l'obscurité totale, nous sommes deux amants aveugles, nous vivons notre première fois ne sera pas la dernière.


	18. Thème 40

_Quand j'ai vu le thème je me suis dit "oh put*** ça va pas être de la tarte !", et finalement j'ai eu une idée, y'avait qu'a ressuciter quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, je le prendrais bien barbu comme un rabbin, dénudé comme un Jésus sur sa croix, et mourrant à la guerre comme un martyre musulman. Et dieu merci, j'ai vite trouvé alors Inch Allah, j'écrirais une jolie résurrection d'un barbus dénudé mort en martyre et beau comme un dieu grec, Yahvé plus aucun problème._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Thème 40 : Nouvelle iconographie de résurrection

**Dieux, mes rêves et toi**

J'en ai rêvé tant de fois, j'ai cherché si longtemps, j'ai fini par prier.

J'ai cherché, dans toutes les formes de magie, même les plus lointaines, même les plus oubliées.

Rien ne marchait, aucune magie, tous mes efforts, tous mes espoirs tombaient en miettes, mais pas mes rêves.

J'ai attendu devant le voile, j'ai attendu qu'il se passe quelque chose, que tu reviennes. J'ai attendu, j'ai pleuré et tu ne revenais toujours pas.

Alors à genoux, j'ai pleuré, j'ai prié, encore et encore, dans toute les langues.

J'ai prié pour que tu reviennes, j'ai prié pour que quelque part un dieu existe et m'entende, j'ai prié pour qu'on te rende.

Je n'aurais pas moi même rêvé si belle résurrection, dieu existe j'en suis sûr, quelque part en ce monde il y a quelqu'un qui mérite le nom de dieu puisque devant moi tu es réapparu.

A demi-nu, barbu, les yeux dans le vague comme si tu venais juste de te réveiller, tu étais là derrière le voile, près à le franchire dans l'autre sens.

Et puis tu es revenu à moi, tu es revenu dans ce monde dans ce monde, tu es ressuscité.

Comme le plus beau des fils de dieu, tu as subis la résurrection, le droit de revenir ici bas.

Et dieu en te donnant le pouvoir de revenir à la vie m'a donné le plus beau des cadeau, plus beau encore que me redonner vie, il te m'a rendu.

Et chaque soir je pris vers le ciel en toutes les langues pour remercier quelque part un dieu, parce qu'il en existe un pour sûr, puisque tu es près de moi.


	19. Thème 2 : Le mois le plus cruel

**Thème 02 : Le mois le plus cruel**

La neige tombe en ce mois de décembre, les vitrines sont rempli de cadeaux et les enfants rigolent. Je les envies ces enfants, j'aurais bien aimé garder cette innocence, profiter encore du mois de décembre.

Au mois de décembre les enfants construisent plein de bonhommes de neige et des souvenir de beaux noëls enchantés ; les adultes, parents, grand parents, se souviennent de leurs noël d'enfant sourire au lèvres.

Moi les souvenirs du mois de décembre n'amène aucun sourires à mes lèvres, mais des larmes à mes yeux.

Un beau soir de noël, je savourais pour la première fois d'avoir des amis qui se moquait bien de ma différence et de mon problème, je savourais pour l'une des premières fois de rire en me moquant bien de tout le reste et de la prochaine pleine lune. Je me souviens des piles de cadeau, de nos jeux et nos rires jusque tard dans la nuit, et de notre lendemain difficile endormi au milieu des montagne de papier cadeaux.

Un beau souvenir d'enfant, qu'en reste t'il ? Des cadeaux oublié au fond d'une boite, des tombes, et des larmes.

Un beau matin de décembre, un lendemain de noël, au petit matin, au milieu des ronflements et des bouteilles d'alcool vide, son baiser.

Un beau souvenir d'ado, qu'en reste t'il ? Même pas de tombe, un manque et le regrets de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent « Je t'aime », le regrets de ne pas l'avoir suivi dans sa fuite, le remords d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une fois douté de lui, et des larmes, encore des larmes.

Un beau jour de décembre, un quinze décembre comme aujourd'hui, ton sourire et le mien, des cartons plein les mains, notre premiers appartements. Que reste t'il de ce souvenir ? Deux, trois affaires entassé au fond d'un carton, des photos bien ranger dans un album je ne sais où, et des cendres, des ruines d'après un passage de mangemorts, et des larmes, toujours des larmes.

Que reste t'il de tout cela, de tout ces souvenirs de décembre ? Deux trois bricoles insignifiante, des tombes, des ruines, et moi, mes larmes et mes regrets.

Décembre est un mois plein de vitrines illuminées, de vitrine pleine de jouets, des enfants plein de joie.

Un foutu jour de décembre, un soir froid et neigeux, je rentrais luge à la main, tout sourire, la pleine lune à peine levée. Une chose surgit de nul part et bondis sur moi, me mors et s'en va, mes parents court à moi affolé, plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, ma vie insouciante c'est transformée en enfer. Ils me relèvent, m'emmène à Sainte Mangouste et des larmes des millions de larmes coulerons.

Et la lune pleine me rappelle chaque fois se souvenir dont il me reste une marque à l'épaule, un souvenir que je ne peux oublier. Et je ne peux oublier même sans cicatrice, que la lune fait de moi un loup à chaque fois qu'elle se fait ronde.

Un horrible jour de décembre, un mage noire en manque d'horreur commence un guerre sans merci avec ses alliés longuement choisi, les morts se succèdent, le sang rouge coule sur la neige et les larmes se transforment en flocon.

Décembre et un mois, froid et plein de neige. Décembre est un mois horrible plein de larmes de remords et de regrets. Décembre n'est qu'un moi cruel, le plus cruel de tous.

Trop de souvenir m'accable, trop de sourire et de rire d'enfants me rappelle que je pleure, trop de monde dans ses rues illuminé me rappelle que je suis seul. Et toute cette neige blanche me donne froid, surtout que plus personne n'est là pour faire des batailles de boule de neige, plus personne n'est là avec moi, gelé sous les couvertures regrettant de s'être roulé dans la neige, plus personne n'est là pour admirer les flocons de neige par la fenêtre et surtout plus personne n'est là pour me réchauffer.

Tu me manques Sirius, et décembre se charge bien de me le rappeler, tous ses souvenirs me pèsent encore plus.

Décembre n'est qu'un mois cruel, affreusement cruel, comme toutes ces années sans toi, comme cette vie, cruelle.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plu_

_Bien que ce chapitre se passe en décembre je l'ai écrit en plein été, fin juillet je crois bien ^^_

_reviews ?_


	20. Thème 5

_Merci a Svetlana Black pour tous ses reviews (18 reviews ! wahou ! :D ): Je suis contente que ce que j'ecris te plaise __!_

_Merci aussi à Midwintertears pour son review : et oui j'ai quitté PMW, moi aussi je suis contente de revoir des connaissance (héhé j'ai des fans qui me poursuivent de site en site ^^), j'adore ce que t'écris ! (je te mettrais dans mes favoris dès que j'aurais compris comment ça marche ^^ parce que je suis légèrement pas douée et en plus je comprends rien à l'anglais ^^)_

_Ceci est un tout nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris le 14 mais que je ne publie que maintenant parce que le temps que je publie tout les anciens chapitre... Bref ça se passe à la saint valentin, c'est un cadeau pour la saint valentin avec 4 jours de retard quoi ^^. _

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 05 : L'effet de l'impacte sur les objets immobiles**

- La saint valentin c'est de la merde ! C'est qu'une fête commerciale qui vise à enrichir les fleuristes, chocolatiers et bijoutiers !

- Mon petit James, dit tendrement Sirius, tu dis ça uniquement parce que Lily t'as renvoyé ton beau bouquet de rose rouge dans la figure.

- Et les chocolats ? Elle les a gardé ? demanda Remus

- Bah nan, elle en n'a pas voulu non plus !

- Super ! Allez fait nous voir ces chocolats !

- En faite vous saviez que j'allais me faire jeter et vous m'avez conseillé de lui acheter des chocolats juste pour pouvoir les manger.

- Mais non absolument pas ! S'exclama Remus

- Vraiment ?

- Bon si un petit peu, avoua Sirius

- Avec la tonne de chocolat que tu manges j'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour pas de transformer en gros tas.

- Et bien je me dépense beaucoup si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Sirius à son meilleur ami

- Oui, pas la peine de me rappeler que tu as beaucoup de succès alors que ma vie sentimentale est totalement vide. Mais au fait je en t'ai pas vu en charmante compagnie depuis au moins un mois, tu ne serais pas célibataire un 14 février juste pour ne pas à avoir à acheter de cadeau ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me montre pas en « charmante compagnie » comme tu dis, que je suis célibataire.

- Mouais… pour que tu ne te pavane pas avec elle faut que se soit une fille déjà casé ou une prof, mais franchement c'est pas ton genre… Ou une serpentarde, mais je pense qu'il y a plus de chance que tu sorte avec une prof casée qu'avec une serpentarde.

- Sur ce dernier point tu as raison.

- Moi je pense que t'es célibataire, sinon tu passerais pas autant de temps à réviser dans la chambre avec Remus.

- C'est pas parce qu'il s'est soudain mis à réviser un peu plus sérieusement que toi que Sirius est célibataire, déclara le sérieux Remus

- J'ai compris, en faite Remus te couvre, Remus dit moi le nom de cette fille !

- Je peux pas

- Pourquoi ? C'est Lily ! C'est ça !

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Je ne toucherais jamais à **ta **Lily, je tiens trop à la vie pour ça, et puis en plus elle est trop chiante !

- Alors Sirius, dis moi son nom !

- Je ne dirais rien

- Bon okay, Mais si t'es pas célibataire, avec qui je passe la soirée à noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool alors ? Remus ça te dit ?

- Compte pas sur moi

- Bon et bien j'ai plus qu'à aller demander à Peter…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée dans une salle de classe presque vide… Deux amoureux s'offrent leurs cadeau respectif…

-Yahou ! Des chocolats ! s'exclama Sirius, Merci mon petit loup !

- Merci à toi aussi, il est marrant le t-shirt

- Oui, c'est le loup qui m'a fait penser à toi… Il est trop chou

- Je suis chou ?

- Encore plus que chou ! Je voudrais te dévoré la tout de suite

- Vraiment ?

Le T-shirt et le chocolat tombe au sol, les mains se glissent sous les habits qui suivent le chocolat sur le sol, mais ces ébats amoureux vont être interrompus par un coup de pied maladroit sur un vase. Car en effet, la lois physique est catégorique, l'effet de l'impacte sur un objet immobile est que la force du coup est transmit à l'objet, et quand cet objet et en équilibre sur une étagère, il tombe au sol, pour peu que se soit un objet pas bien solide, et qu'il entraîne dans sa chute des statuts de porcelaine et d'autres objets décoratifs peu solides, et bien ça fait du bruit… Assez pour qu'un certain James Potter alerté par le bruit veuille voir ce qui se passe dans la salle de classe supposée vide…

Et c'est ainsi que James Potter surpris ces deux amis en train de faire des choses peu correcte sur une table d'une salle de classe qui aurait dut être vide. James s'empressa de sortir de la salle et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais ses joues rouge prouvait bien le contraire, quant à Remus et Sirius ils s'empressèrent de se rhabiller.

Quand tout ce beau monde se retrouva à la salle commune l'ambiance était plutôt tendu.

J - Je comprends pourquoi Remus savait bien que tu n'étais pas célibataire

S - Oui effectivement, il était bien placé pour savoir.

R - Et tu comprends pourquoi il passe soudain beaucoup plus de temps à réviser, non ? demanda Remus

J - Oui, effectivement, mais dite moi vous ne faite pas cochonnerie dans le dortoir ?

S - Non, Remus ne veut pas, alors je révise avec lui

R - Tu parle tu m'empêche surtout de me concentrer !

S - Et tu dois comprendre maintenant pourquoi je ne me pavane pas avec ma nouvelle conquête comme tu dis

J- Par contre ça non je ne comprend pas, vous allez très bien ensemble, bon effectivement j'aurais aimé l'apprendre autrement qu'en vous surprenant dans une salle de classe, mais je vois pas pourquoi vous vous cachez.

S- Mais enfin imagine…

J - J'imagine très bien, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir la tête des profs quand ils vous verront vous embrassez.

R - Mais…

J - Mais quoi ? Remus le seul truc que tu risque c'est que toutes les admiratrices de Sirius veulent te faire la peau.

Alors qu'il disait ça, une dispute de pintade éclatait à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

- Sale garce, c'est toi qui m'a piqué mon Siri !

- N'importe quoi !

- Mais c'est toi la salope ! Sirichou et moi on était heureux, on allait trop bien ensemble t'a brisé notre beau couple !

- De toute façon t'es trop nulle pour lui !

- Je pari que c'est toi qui sors avec lui en ce moment, sale garce, en plus tu te cache et tu fait mine de rien, parce que tu sais très bien que tu le mérite pas !

- Tu l'as allumé sale pute !

- Mais c'est pathétique, dit Remus

- Effectivement, dit Sirius

Les poufs en folie se ruèrent vers Sirius

- Siri, dit leurs que c'est moi que tu aimes !

- Sirichou avec qui tu sors ?

- Sirichou laisse tomber ces garces, je suis mieux qu'elles !

- Euh les filles, dit Sirius, je ne suis intéressé par aucune d'entre vous, alors si pouviez me lâcher les basket ?!

Les maraudeurs décidèrent de fuir la horde de pintade en montant dans leur dortoir.

Quelque heures plus tard dans le dortoir, tout le monde dors excepté Sirius.

- Remus, murmura t'il, Remus tu m'entends ? Mon petit loup ?

Mais Remus dormait profondément, Sirius décida alors de s'approcher de son loup endormis, et se cogna dans l'étagère. Je pense qu'il n'est pas la peine de rappeler les lois de la physique, lorsqu'on cogne dans un objet immobile, ça finit par faire du bruit, cette fois-ci rien ne s'éclata au sol, mais Sirius lâcha un juron, ce qui réveilla non seulement Remus mais aussi James.

J - Mais putain, faites moins de bruit ! Trouvez un coin tranquille pour vous amusez et laissez moi dormir !

R - Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

S - Je me suis cogné dans l'étagère, je pense que je vais avoir une belle bosse

J - Fermez là ! J'essais de dormir !

R - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en pleine nuit ?

S - Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans la salle sur demande

R - Maintenant ?

S - Bah, vu que t'es réveillé

J - Mais foutez le camps !

Comme James était sur le point de vouloir les assassinés sur place (pour James il n'y a que 4 choses qui compte :Lily, la bouffe, le quiddich et qu'on le laisse dormir tranquille) Remus décida de céder à la demande de Sirius, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande pour finir leur saint valentin.

- Quand même, dit Remus, tu fais pas dans la discrétion aujourd'hui, tout Poudlard va finir par savoir que nous sortons ensemble.

- Et ça te dérangerais beaucoup ?

- Pas tellement, mais tu es sûr que toi ça ne te dérange pas que tout le monde soit au courant de notre relation

- Non, et puis se sera une solution pour que les poufs nous laissent tranquille

- C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu marre qu'elles me demandent avec qui tu sors.

- Elles te le demandent ?

- Oui, elles feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir une chance de sortir avec toi, alors elle demande avec qui tu sors, qu'est ce que tu aimes, comment faire pour te séduire. Avant elles demandaient ça à James mais comme il les envoient balader elles me demandent à moi.

- Et tu leurs répond quoi ?

- Que j'en sais rien, je tiens pas à leurs donner mes secrets de séduction, je veux te garder pour moi !

- Ah oui ? Mais tu n'a qu'a leurs dire qu'elles n'ont aucune chance si elles ne te ressemblent pas.

- Et après elles vont utiliser du polynectar.

- Elles sont bien trop bêtes pour ça.

- … Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait rendre publique notre relation ?

- T'as vraiment une formulation super classe ! Et oui je pense qu'on devrait le faire

- Maintenant ?

- Non demain, pour maintenant j'ai d'autre projet…

- … je vois, dit Remus en souriant, ce projet me plait bien !

Cher lecteurs, ce que vont faire Remus et Sirius ne concerne qu'eux, alors je vais arrêter l'histoire ici. Mais si vous voulez savoir : Le lendemain ils ont fait leurs coming-out en s'embrassant pendant le petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, et James éclata de rire en voyant la tête de McGonagal, Peter n'y comprenais rien, les poufs n'eu crurent pas leurs yeux trop maquillés, Severus eu envi de vomir, et Lily les trouva mignon, et encore plus le jeune homme au cheveux ébouriffé qui riait à côté, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si bête en fin de compte, et très tolérant avec ça, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews !_


	21. Thème 18 : L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'ai écris ce chapitre alors que j'étais dans un hôpital lundi dernier (donc en hiver) le lieu et le moment me semblait bien choisit pour écrire ce thème :). Ce chapitre est depourvue de Yaoi, le fait est assez exptionel ^^._

_Merci à Felixfelicia pour son review_

_Merci Svetlana Black pour son review : J'aime bien faire mourire les poufs de crise cardiaque ^^_

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 18 : L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver**

Début mars, dans une chambre de l'hôpital de sainte Mangouste deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années partage la même chambre, l'un est couvert de cicatrices, l'autre a la jambe droite recouverte d'un bandage, le premier, blond, dors le second, brun, s'ennuis.

- Hé ! Hé !

Le premier se réveille

- mmh ?

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Remus Lupin, et toi ?

- Moi c'est Sirius Black, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi ?

- J'en sais rien… Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- La jambe cassé, apparemment un ou deux sort et c'est réglé.

- Et comment tu t'es fais ça ?

- J'ai voulu faire le mur et m'enfuir de chez moi par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et bah je me suis un peu planté… Enfin j'ai réussi à sortir mais j'ai pas pu aller bien loin.

- C'est pas malin, tu pouvais pas sortir par la porte ?

- Tu connais pas ma mère ! Elle ne veut pas me laisser sortir.

- …

- Au fait t'as quel age ?

- 10 ans

- Comme moi ! Tu rentre aussi à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

- Oui normalement.

- Je suis pressé de te recevoir la lettre et de partir de chez moi !

- Tu déteste à ce point ta famille ?

- Oui y'a que ma cousine Meda que j'aimais bien, mais elle est parti à Poudlard et après elle a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldu et du coup ma famille ne veut plus la voir…

- Ça m'a l'air d'être quelque chose ta famille !

- Oui, il commence déjà à me bassiner pour que j'aille à Serpentar, moi j'ai plutôt envi d'aller à Gryffondor, ça leurs cloueraient le bec.

- Alors j'espère que t'y seras.

- Ce serais bien si t'y étais aussi, on pourrait être amis.

- Ouais… peut être…

Le jeune Remus venait d'être mordu par un loup garou la nuit précédente, et l'idée d'avoir des amis lui faisait un peu peur, il pourrait être dangereux pour eux…

- Sirius ?

- Meda !

- Alors mon Siri, il paraît que t'as voulu faire le mur ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Un ami de Ted est médicomage, dès que j'ai su que t'étais à Sainte Mangouste je suis venu te voir. Alors ça va ?

- Ça va, les médicomages ont dit qu'en deux ou trois sorts se serait réglé.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, les médicomages emmenèrent Sirius dans la salle de soin, à côté de lui une jeune fille de 17 ans portait elle aussi un bandage le long de sa jambe droite

- Salut, dit Sirius, Je m'appelle Sirius, et toi ?

- Moi c'est Isuzu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé à toi mon bonhomme ?

- J'ai essayé de sortir de chez moi par la fenêtre de ma chambre…

- Et oui, c'est pour ça qu'il existe des portes !

- Et à toi, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- En balançoire (véridique)

- Hein ?!

- En fait je faisait de la balançoire dans un parc, mais comme je suis un peu trop grande pour ce genre de chose, et bien mes pieds dépassaient de la balançoire, à un moment j'ai pas fait attention, alors que j'allais assez vite mon pied à heurter le sol et la balançoire c'est arrêter net. Résultat, 4 fractures !

- Ouille

- Tu l'as dit !

- Donc la balançoire…

- C'est finis ! On ne me verra plus jamais sur une balançoire !

- Et t'es à Poudlard ?

- Oui en sixième année à Gryffondor.

- C'est la maison dans laquelle je veux être !

- Et bien j'espère que t'y sera !

- Aller Isuzu, on s'occupe de vous, dit le médicomage

- Et cinq minutes plus tard, la jambe d'Isuzu était réparé (le rêve !)

- Bon Isuzu, vous rester quand même en observation cette nuit, vous pourrez repartir sur vos deux jambes demain matin.

- D'accord.

- A ton tour Sirius !

- Et un peu plus tard, Sirius avait la jambe droite parfaitement remise.

- Alors Sirius, pareil que pour Isuzu, tu reste ici cette nuit en observation et tu pourras retourner chez toi demain matin, je vais avertir tes parents.

- Sirius retourna donc dans sa chambre où une médicomage finissait de panser Remus.

- Alors, demanda Remus, t'es remit ?

- Oui ça y est ils m'ont réparé ma jambe, je sors demain matin

- Moi je sors demain après midi.

- Ça te dit qu'on se fasse une parti d'échec en attendant ?

- Ouais c'est une bonne idée !

Les deux garçon passèrent le reste de l'après midi à s'amuser, ils discutèrent même jusque tard dans la nuit, inventant Poudlard à partir de ce qu'ont leurs avaient raconté. Le lendemain matin, la mère de Sirius vint le chercher, et bien qu'il n'en ai aucune envi, Sirius dut se résoudre à quitter Remus et retourner chez lui.

- On se reverra à Poudlard, hein ?

- Oui… répondit Remus pensif.

Il n'était pas encore sûr d'y être accepté étant donné qu'il était un loup garou

- J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison

- Oui, moi aussi

- Et puis tu sais, j'ai entendu les infirmière parler de ce qu'il t'es arrivé pendant que tu dormais, je sais que t'es… Enfin que t'as eu quelque petit problème une nuit de pleine lune… T'as pas eu de chance, mais moi j'ai pas peur, je sais bien que t'es quelqu'un de gentil.

- Les paroles de Sirius allèrent tout droit dans le cœur de Remus, ainsi même s'il était un loup garou, il n'était pas rejeter par tout le monde, le fait qu'il existe des personne aussi gentille que Sirius lui redonna du courage.

La mère de Sirius entra dans la chambre

- Sirius ! Es-tu enfin prêt ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit ! Tu as déjà assez fait honte à la famille, tu souille le sang qui coule dans tes veines !

La mère de Sirius continua sur sa lancé, Sirius, habitué au crise de nerf de sa mère ne broncha pas.

- Bon et bien au-revoir Remus, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, je n'ai pas franchement envie de t'imposer les hurlements de ma mère plus longtemps !

- Oui, et bien à dans 6 mois.

- Sans faute !

- Sirius quitta donc sa chambre d'hôpital et Remus, dans le couloire il croisa Isuzu qui quittait elle aussi Sainte Mangouste.

- Ah, salut Sirius

- Salut Isuzu, tes parents ne sont pas venu te chercher ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas très à l'aise dans les milieux magique alors je leurs ai assuré que je pourrais me débrouillé toute seule.

- Tu retourne à Poudlard ?

- Je vais d'abord passer voir mes parents pour leurs prouver que je vais bien, ils ne font pas entièrement confiance à la médecine sorcière.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Se sont des moldus, pour eux quand tu te casse la jambe tu reste pendant 6 semaines avec un plâtre.

A l'entente du mot moldu, la mère de Sirius fronça les sourcilles

- Sirius, tu ne devrais pas fréquenté ce genres de personnes, c'est indigne de ton sang !

- Bien mère, puis-je tout de même la saluer ?

- Fait vite !

- Isuzu était un peu atterré devant cette scène, voir comment Sirius changeait d'expression lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa mère était surprenant.

- Bon et bien, on se reverra sans doute à Poudlard, dit Sirius, et excuse ma mère, je vais encore devoir supporter son discours sur la sois-disant supériorité de mon sang…

- Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais tant à sortir de chez toi, même par la fenêtre… Courage mon petit, dans 6 mois tu seras à Poudlard, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison, à mon avis tu le mérite, il faut bien du courage pour supporter une mère pareille !

Dans sa chambre, Remus était triste du départ de son ami, mais un sourire s'étalais tout de même sur ses lèvres, dans six mois il reverrait Sirius, et avec de la chance ils ne se quitteraient plus. Remus inspira une grande bouffer d'air, l'odeur des hôpitaux qu'il détestait habituellement était pour une fois synonyme de bonheur pour lui, il poussa un soupire de bonheur, il avait trouvé un véritable ami.

Pendant des années Sirius et Remus restèrent les meilleurs amis du monde, et pour Remus l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver réveillait en lui le plus beau des souvenir.

* * *

_A l'heure ou je finis de brouilloné ce chapitre, je suis à l'hôpital pour quadruple fracture (fracture du tibia du péroné et bimaléolaire) bref je me suis pas loupé et tout ça en balançoire, et oui il y a quelque chose de vrai dans cette fic. Donc avertissement : **Les balançoires c'est dangereux faites gaffe ! **_

_Sinon j'ai écris tout ça d'un seul trait, j'ai juste été intérompu par une infirmière qui tenait à me faire une piqure (une par jour pendant 45 jours :'( je déteste les piqures !)_

_..._

_Je suis à présent sorti de l'hôpital avec un beau plâtre que je garderais pendant 6 semaines... Mais rassurez vous, avoir un plâtre n'empèchent pas d'écrire des fanfics, mais comme j'ai loupé une semaine de cours j'ai plein de chose à rattraper, et en plus l'air de rien ça use vachement de marcher avec des béquilles !... Bref je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre..._

_Bon voilà, j'ai pas pût m'empécher de raconter ma vie..._

_Reviews ? _


	22. Thème 46 : Eloge des surfaces

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici un nouveau thème de 52 saveurs, : Eloge de surfaces... Alors j'ai un peu galérer pour trouver quelque chose à écrire avec ce thème et finalement j'ai finis par trouver..._

_Merci à Svetlana pour son review : Oui les balançoires c'est dangereux, même très dangereux ! Et oui, déjà à 10 ans Sirius est un rebelle, j'adore les rebelles ^^ Je pense que pour vouloir être à gryffondor dès le poudlard express vu la famille dans laquelle il vient Sirius est un rebelle de naissance. Contente que ça te plaise !_

_Merci à Midwintertears pour son review : Les balançoires c'est très vicieux effectivement, ça fait croire que c'est inoffensif et ça vous casse une jambe... Je les trouve toujours mignons ces deux là, qu'ils soit adultes où enfants, en même temps c'est parce que les adore que j'ai décidé de faire 52 chapitre sur eux ^^._

_Merci à kalea chan pour son review : Je ne suis pas propriétaire de 52 saveurs, je n'ai aucun droit dessus alors je ne me vois pas t'interdire d'écrire avec ces thèmes ^^ ! Donc tu peux parfaitement faire 52 saveurs si tu veux, je suis même contente d'avoir donné envie à quelqu'un d'écrire 52 saveurs ! Je vais pas non plus d'interdire de me lire (et puis quoi encore, je tiens à mes lecteurs !). Je n'interdirais jamais à personne d'écrire ou de lire ! Et puis même ça me dérange pas qu'on s'inspire de ce que j'écris, ça me fais même plaisir (je suis toute fière !), et en plus quand c'est demandé si gentiment ! Bref du moment qu'on me pique pas mes textes c'est bon ! Alors bon courage avec tes 52 saveurs je viendrais voir ça !_

_Ceci étant dit : Bonne lecture !_

**Thème 46 : Eloge des surfaces**

Isuzu : Remus, j'ai besoin d'aide

Sirius/Remus : Quoi ?!

Isuzu : je sais bien que je vous dérange en pleine séance de bécot, mais j'ai un petit problème.

R : Du coup tu viens me demander comme toujours

I : Euh oui…

R : C'est encore en maths ton problème ?

S : C'est dingue, Remus il n'a pourtant jamais fait de math au lycée mais c'est quand même lui qui t'explique.

I : Y'en a qui sont naturellement doué, alors une suite qui n'est pas arithmétique est ce qu'elle est forcément géométrique ? … Mais on s'en fous de ça, c'est pas pour ça que j'étais devenu te demander de l'aide !

R : Et bah pourquoi alors ? Tu veux que je vérifie si t'as pas fait de faute d'orthographe dans ta synthèse personnelle ?

I : Mais nan, je l'ai déjà rendu, je veux de l'aide pour mon thème, c'est éloge des surfaces et j'ai aucune idée.

R : Ah… Eloge des surfaces t'as dit ?

S : C'est vrai que c'est balèze !

R : Et pourquoi t'as choisit celui là aussi !

I : J'ai fait Ham stram gram et je suis tombée là dessus...

R : … Tu pourrais aller voir ce que Drakys avait écrit, après tout c'est en lisant son 52 saveurs que t'as eu envie d'écrire 52 saveurs toi aussi.

I : … Ouais…

R : Ou alors tu fais un truque tout simple, comme dans Sexe Story tu fais un chapitre sous forme de théâtre et tu nous fais parler à propos de ce thème, et tu peux même te faire apparaître parmi les personnages…

I : ça c'est carrément bien ! Ce serais simple et rapide, enfin plus que d'essayer d'écrire une histoire d'amour avec un éloge des surfaces…

S : Hein ! Ça veut dire pas de bisous ni de scène torride ?

I : Mais si fais-toi plaisir !

(Il roule une pelle magistrale à Remus qui à l'air d'apprécier)

S : Au fait moi j'ai une idée pour un éloge des surfaces

R : Je sens que ça va me plaire

S : Nan Isuzu, tu viens pas !

I : Et comment je fais pour écrire mon chapitre ?

S : Sers-toi de ta tête ça changera !

I : Nan mais dit-donc, t'es limite pas aimable toi !

S : A qui la faute ?

I : ça va barder !

Deux secondes plus tard, tout le reste de la maison explose, il ne reste plus que le salon.

I : Et vous pouvez même pas sortir du salon je l'ai mis dans une autre dimension.

S : Hein ! Mais t'es malade !

R : Comment c'est possible ?

I : C'est moi qu'écris, c'est moi qui décide ! Alors maintenant tu m'aides à écrire mon chapitre !

Sirius n'en faisant qu'a sa tête tente tout de même de sortir du salon et réapparaît à l'intérieur par le plafond.

S : Héhé, c'est trop fort.

I : Fais gaffe sinon je mets un trou noir à la sortie.

S : Et comment ?

I : Suffit d'écrire.

Sirius pique le stylo d'Isuzu

S : Avec quoi ?

I : Rend moi mon stylo !

R : T'as pas finis de faire ton gamin

S : Tu vas voir comment je fais bien mon gamin

Il prend le bloc d'Isuzu et note quelque chose

S : Bon et bien Bye bye Izu !

I : Quoi ?!

S : Je te renvois sur terre.

I : Sale traître !

Et « pof » Isuzu disparaît

S : Et bien mon petit Moony, maintenant on est tranquille !

R : T'as quand même été méchant avec elle.

S : Mais elle ne nous laissait pas tranquille !

R : Elle demandait juste de l'aide pour un chapitre.

S : Oui mais mon Mumus, elle est grande maintenant elle est même majeure depuis 3 mois

(selon les lois magiques, 3 mois tout pile aujourd'hui)

R : Juste un petit chapitre.

S : Tout petit ?

R : oui.

S : Bon d'accord.

R : Alors éloge des surfaces…

S : Moi ça me donne des idées.

R : Et de quelle surface voudrais tu faire l'éloge ?

S : La tienne de surface !

R : Hein ?

S : La surface de ta peau, douce et blanche comme aucune autre, c'est avec un plaisir fou que mes doigts la parcourent.

R : (rouge) Sirius arrête !

S : (il s'approche doucement) T'aimes ça pourtant

R : (encore plus rouge) oui mais

S : Tu ne veux pas que je goutte à ta peau ?

R : Sirius tais-toi ! Y'as des gens qui écoute, ça se trouve-y'a même des gosses !

S : On dira à Isuzu de mettre un avertissement, et puis c'est bon le chapitre est fini. Et si je nous envoyais dans un endroit bien tranquille ?

R : Une île paradisiaque !

S : Oui et déserte (il prend le bloc et le stylo et commence à noter)

R : Avec un lagon.

S : Des palmiers et des noix de coco.

R : Des papayes et des mangues.

S : Un hamac.

R : Et un grand, très grand lit.

S : Tout est noté, on y va ?

R : Oui, c'est parti

S : A trois, 1, 2 …

R : Hé ! Attends et Isuzu ?!

S : T'inquiètes elle va revenir dès qu'on sera parti.

R : Et tu lui laisse le stylo !

S : …Bon d'accord…

R : Et 3 !

Et « pof », Remus et Sirius disparurent

1

2

3

« Pof » Isuzu aparaît

I : Quelle bande de crétins, ils sont où ? Y'a personne là dedans ? … Bon tant pis, je m'en vais ! (Elle prend son bloc et son stylo et s'en va pour de nouvelle aventure !).

* * *


	23. Thème 20 :

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, _

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre de 52 saveurs, je l'ai écrit en août (ça date) pendant que j'étais en vacances et que j'avais donc tout mon temps, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre est plus long que ceux que je fais habituellement... Jusque là j'avais la flemme de le taper sur word et de le corriger (en fait comme je suis super nulle en orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison, faut que je fasse minimum deux trois correction pour que ça soit lisible, donc ça prend du temps et en plus généralement il reste encore des fautes après tout ça...). Mais bon comme tout arrive, je vais enfin le publier !_

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour son review : Si t'écris 52 saveurs t'as déjà une lectrice assurée ! Je ne manquerais pas ça !_

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 20 : Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude**

Tout commença un beau jour de mai, alors que nous étions en 5eme année, il faisait un soleil admirable dehors et n'avions pas beaucoup de devoir, enfin il aurait plus exacte de dire que comme je m'étais judicieusement avancé dans mes devoirs je les avais presque finis, mais ce n'étais pas le cas de tout le monde. James avait suivi mes conseils et courrait maintenant derrière Lily, Sirius lui toujours entouré de filles comme à son habitude avait répliqué « pourquoi se presser, on à encore le temps ». Le temps, on ne sait pas comment il se débrouillait mais il en avait toujours, il arrivait toujours à finir tout ses devoirs à la dernière minutes sans que personne ne le voit faire à croire qu'il ne dormait pas de la nuit, enfin de toute manière étant donné qu'il était un véritable tombeur, beaucoup s'accordait à dire qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup.

Peter lui croulait sous les devoirs, il faut dire qu'il était tellement nul qu'il devait refaire en double ceux qu'il avait immanquablement raté.

Donc en ce beau jour de mai, je décidais de laisser mes bouquins pour aller faire un tour au grand air, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Sirius qui considéra le fait comme un événement (« Remus qui quitte de lui même ses bouquins, ça ne se manque pas. »). Et laissa donc sa horde d'admiratrice pour m'accompagner.

Et après je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé, enfin ce qui est sûr c'est est allé se balader et qu'on à finis à l'ombre d'un arbre en face du lac à lancer des cailloux pour essayé de faire des ricochets tout en parlant de chose et d'autre. Inévitablement le sujet de conversation s'orienta vers les filles.

- Alors dit moi Sirius laquelle de ses beauté qui te cours après tu préfères ?

- Aucune

- Tu les veux toutes, c'est ça ? C'est bien digne de toi

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça

- Donc, tu dis quoi ?

- Je n'en veux aucune.

- De celles qui te court après ? Forcement tu joues le compliqué et tu veux la fille inaccessible alors que toutes les autres te tombent dans les bras.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que toutes ces filles me courent après

- Mais je pense que tu n'as vraiment pas grand chose contre.

- Tu aimerais toi qu'une bonne dizaine de filles sans cervelles te suivent partout comme si t'étais le bon dieu ?

- J'ai jamais dis ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- C'est pas que je t'envie, ni que je suis jaloux, je ne veux pas être à ta place, mais juste tu ne semble pas être contre le fait qu'elles te suivent.

- Que veux tu que je fasse pour les empêcher, t'as une idée ?

- Choisi en une.

- Mais je n'en veux aucune de ses filles là !

- Alors tu veux qui ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- …

Je ne savais que répondre et puis finalement

- Tu veux que je te dise ?

- Oui

- Et bien je n'en sais absolument rien…

Et après ce qu'il c'est passé je n'ai pas vraiment compris, il m'a embrassé, ce n'était pas désagréable juste surprenant, très surprenant.

- Tu veux savoir ? C'est toi que je veux !

J'en suis resté comme deux rond de flan, moi, il me voulait moi, pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais ?

- Je, je …

Sirius semblait avoir pris comme précepte « celui qui ne dit mot consens » Il m'embrassa encore, et comme je ne trouvais rien à redire, il continua, étant considéré comme un dieu vivant par la moitié des filles de l'école, il se savait irrésistible, il n'avait pas tort il était irrésistible, moi même je n'ai pas résisté.

Me laissant faire, ne sachant que faire d'autre, qu'aurais je bien pu faire d'autre ? Je me trouvais bien dans ses bras. Combien de temps sommes-nous resté ainsi à nous embrasser, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, toujours est-il que lorsque nous sommes rentré la nuit étai tombé, et mains dans la main nous sommes allé jusqu'à la grande salle où James étaient déjà en train de manger. Devant la grande salle je lui ai lâché la main, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je ne savais pas s'il allait l'annoncer à tout le monde, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, je ne savais plus trop ou j'en été, même je n'en savais rien du tout. En entrant dans la grande salle j'avais l'impression que ça se lisait sur mon visage que j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à embrasser Sirius. Nous avons mangé en silence, James semblait quelque peu préoccupé en tout cas il n'avait rien remarqué du changement d'attitude qu'il c'étais opéré entre nous deux. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, je ne sais pas ce que Sirius attendait de moi, j'étais inquiet, terriblement inquiet. Je m'étais sans trop comprendre retrouver dans une situation qui m'échappait totalement, Sirius m'avait embrassé et je n'avais pas pu le repousser. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, je ne savais pas si Sirius m'aimais, je en savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, je ne savais rien et j'étais totalement perdu.

Le repas se déroula ainsi dans un silence complet jusqu'à ce que Peter vienne manger rapidement entre deux devoirs à refaire. Il ne remarqua pas le silence ni nos airs préoccupé puis il repartit comme il était venu. Nous finissions par quitter la table et rejoindre notre dortoir, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous suivait du regard, quelques professeur nous regardait d'un mauvais œil comme si on préparait un mauvais coup, c'était vrai que d'habitude on est plutôt bruyant, je crois bien que c'était la première fois qu'un repas se passe dans le calme. Arrivé dans la salle commune James s'échoua dans un canapé face ç la cheminé et sembla ressasser ses idées noires, Sirius lui était sur un nuage. Je croisai son regard il m'indiquait le dortoir des yeux et d'un coup j'ai paniqué. Que… que voulait-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Je jetais un œil à James qui semblait vraiment ne pas aller bien, Sirius sembla alors atterrir sur terre, comme s'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de l'état de son meilleur ami.

- James ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il

- C'est Lily, elle m'a encore foutue un râteau, répondit-il

- Pauvre Cornedrue, et bien sûr tu ne veux qu'elle !

- Je l'aime elle et personne d'autre, répondit James

- Je comprends ça, dit Sirius en cherchant mon regard ce qui me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Sirius passa la soirée à réconforter James, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre et j'était très occupé à me poser des questions existentielle du genre, mais si j'aime Sirius, je suis gay ?

James fini par aller se coucher, j'avais très peur de me retrouver seul avec Sirius, ne sachant pas comment me comporter, j'ai suivi James et je suis allé me coucher. En arrivant dans la chambre je vis que Peter s'était endormi sur ses cahier et que Sirius ne m'avait pas suivi. Je me couchais sans faire plus de cérémonie et ne dormis pas de la nuit, j'avais la tête trop pleine de question. Le lendemain matin, les questions étaient toujours les mêmes et aucune n'était résolue. Je m'habillais en silence et attendait patiemment 7h pour réveiller les autres, les minutes me semblaient plus longue que jamais, je regardais Sirius dans son sommeil, il semblait ne se poser aucune question, est-ce qu'il m'aimait vraiment ? Et si c'était le cas depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ? Sirius était-il gay ? Pourtant avec toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour…

Peter se réveilla en sursaut et s'exclama qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de métamorphose, et il se remit à la tache, James se leva en silence et descendit manger, et Sirius ? Sirius dormait encore, il ne semblait ne pas avoir entendu le bruit de la sonnerie, je m'approchais de lui doucement, il dormait paisiblement. Que faire ? Descendre et attendre qu'il se réveil tout seul ? Le réveiller ? J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, il n'appréciait généralement pas d'être réveiller. Je continuais à le regarder dormir et finis par le réveiller, il me regarda, les yeux embrumé de sommeil et me murmura :

- Bonjour mon amour

Une chose était sûre, je n'avais pas rêvé à propos de ses baisers, et apparemment il m'aimait, pour éviter de ma trouver dans une situation embarrassante j'indiquais Peter du regard et revenait à une conversation plus amicale.

- Bien dormis ?

- Oui et toi ?

Je décidais de mentir et de répondre par l'affirmative, ensuite Sirius entrepris de s'habiller, je m'efforçais de ne pas rougir en regardant son corps nu, il était quand même très beau, divinement beau, un corps d'athlète, de dieu grec, de rêve…

Nous finîmes par aller dans la grande salle où nous retrouvâmes James et prirent notre petit déjeuner. Ensuite nous remontâmes chercher nos affaires de cours avant de nous diriger en potions. James se débrouilla pour se retrouver à côté de Lily, apparemment il était très satisfait de lui, Lily beaucoup moins. Une greluche s'assit à côté de Sirius alors que j'hésitais à m'y mettre, je m'assis donc derrière eux, à côté de Peter. Pendant tout le cours je regardais cette pouf que je trouvais de plus en plus méprisable au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, je la trouvais idiote, peu intéressante, et je surveillais de près mon Sirius. Ainsi je découvrais ce que pouvais être la jalousie et être possessif et aussi que ne pas faire attention quand on préparait une potion la faisait exploser. La classe était un peu étonnée, moi qui d'habitude suis si bon en cours, elle rejeta rapidement la faute sur Peter, qui pour une fois n'avait rien fait.

Après une éternité le cours de potions se termina enfin, le cour suivant était histoire de la magie, cette fois je mis à côté de Sirius avec espoirs qui si je ne passais pas le court à être jaloux j'allais peut être pouvoir le suivre. Malheureusement je n'écoutais rien de ce court non plus, je le passais à jeter des coups d'œil à Sirius et à me poser des questions sur moi, lui, nous…

A midi, je m'assis à côté de Sirius, j'essayais de ne pas trop croiser son regard, mais je sentis sa main qui s'approchait de la mienne, alors inévitablement je croisai son regard, il me sourit comme pour me rassurer. A la fin du repas je ne pu pas fuir lorsqu'il m'entraîna dans un endroit désert, il me regarda dans les yeux et je sentis qu'une question n'allait pas tarder à franchir ses lèvres. Alors pour éviter cette question, je posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cela semblait lui convenir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa ainsi, toujours entre jalousie et fuite, je fuyais Sirius et ses questions, essayais par tout les moyens de ne pas me retrouver tout seul avec lui. Et j'essayais aussi qu'aucune fille ne s'approche trop de lui. Je m'enfuyais et revenais près de lui, il me retrouvait, je l'embrassais, et repartait, on aurait dit une grande partie de cache-cache, mais qu'il me trouve où non j'étais perdu.

Une nuit j'entendis Sirius sortir de son lit et s'approcher du mien et me demander doucement « Remus tu dors ? » Je ne répondis pas. Il commença à me murmurer :

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasse ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisse même pas te dire je t'aime ? Est-ce que tu sais que tu pourrais me mener n'importe où par le bout du nez ?

Ainsi il m'aimait, une de mes nombreuses questions avaient une réponse, mais comme les autres n'en avait pas encore, je fis semblant de dormir et Sirius regagna son lit. Je me posais encore une fois toute ces questions, Sirius m'aimait, et moi ? Qu'attendais t-il de moi ? Étions-nous un couple ? Et d'abord c'est quoi un couple ? Je ne savais pas comment me comporter déjà sortir avec une fille m'aurait mis mal à l'aise, alors avec un garçon… Mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je me posais toutes ces question et m'endormis avec l'idée que le lendemain elles seraient toutes résolue.

Le lendemain lorsque que je me réveillais Sirius était déjà lever, c'était samedi, nous n'avions pas court, je n'avais donc aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait être. Peter était dans la salle commune encore en train de travailler, James regardait de loin Lily qui révisait pour les BUSE qui se faisait de plus en proche, mais où était Sirius ? Je descendis à la grande salle, où il n'était pas, je mangeais rapidement puis repartait à sa recherche. J'essayais sans trop de conviction la bibliothèque, puis avoir cherché à peut près partout je décidais de retourner au dortoir chercher la carte des maraudeur. J'entrai dans la chambre et je le vis assis sur son lit, il tourna la tête vers moi, puis imperturbablement continua à lire le bouquin qu'il tenait dans les mains. Je m'avançais vers lui, le regardait, peut être qu'il m'en voulait, peut être qu'il ne voulait plus de moi… Sentant mon regard insistant sur lui, il leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, je n'avais plus peur d'affronter son regard, il était beau, si beau, j'avais envie de lui dire « je t'aime » même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que se soit vraiment le cas. Je m'approchais encore de lui et l'embrassais, mais cette fois si je ne voulais pas éviter les questions et puisqu'elles ne venaient pas je décidais de commencer à les poser :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, répondit-il, je pensais que tu le savais

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te le dire

- J'avais peur

- Et tu n'as plus peur ?

- Je crois

- Tu avais peur que je te dise je t'aime ou que je te demande si tu m'aimais ?

- Il avait une facilité à me comprendre assez déconcertante, je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Les deux je crois, répondis-je alors

- Tu étais perdu et tu te demandais si tu étais gay

- Oui…

Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Alors verdict ? demanda t'il

- Je n'en sais rien

- Et est-ce que tu m'aimes

- Je sais que j'aime être avec toi, je sais que j'aime quand tu m'embrasse, je sais que j'aime être dans tes bras, je sais que je suis jaloux quand les filles te regarde d'un peu trop près, je sais que j'aimerais bien que tu sois juste à moi, je sais que je voudrais toujours être avec toi…

- Mais tu n'es pas sûr de m'aimer.

- Pas encore.

- Parce que je suis un garçon ?

- Je crois.

Je posais ma tête sur ses genoux, il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- Et bien je vais me contenter de ce que tu me donnes pour l'instant, dit-il alors

A ce moment je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé sur le mec le plus merveilleux de l'univers, j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Quelques jours passèrent, agréable, Sirius m'aimait et chaque jours apportait une preuve de plus que moi aussi. Le soleil brillait sans cesse, mais une chose encore pouvait entacher notre bonheur, la pleine lune approchais…

Un soir fatidiquement je la vis, cette lune presque pleine par la fenêtre, le lendemain à la même heure je me changerais en loup. Comment pouvait-il aimer un monstre ? Le jour qui suivit cette question me hanta, à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je voyais dans ses yeux toute l'horreur de ma malédiction. Comment pouvait-il m'aimer ?

- Remus tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça va…

- Ça doit être l'effet de la pleine lune, je crois que c'est pour ce soir, dit James.

- Chut !

Nous étions en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle, et comme à chaque fois que nous évoquions le sujet en public j'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je regardais une fois de plus Sirius en me posant toujours cette même question, comment pouvait-il m'aimer ? La journée passa comme n'importe quelle journée, je maudissais ce fichu jour qui s'obstinait à passer comme si de rien alors que j'avais des questions, trop de questions, plein la tête et que dans quelques heures je serais transformé en loup. Mais la nuit qui est encore pire que ce foutu jour se mis à tomber, et alors que je me dépêchais avec les marraudeurs de rejoindre la cabane hurlante je sentis Sirius qui m'attrapais la main. Je n'osais pas le regarder, et bientôt je me transformais en loup, en horrible loup, dans la douleur et dans la honte, devant lui je devenais un monstre. Ce soir encore plus que d'habitude j'hurlais de douleur, ce soir encore plus que d'habitude j'avais honte qu'il me voit ainsi, j'avais si honte.

Je vis mes amis se transformer en animaux à leur tour, James se pavanait en cerf fière, Peter était à peine visible en petit rat et Sirius se transformait en magnifique chien noir.

Au matin je me réveillais couvert de cicatrices, j'apercevais James et Peter en train de dormir, Sirius lui était déjà réveillé, il était en train de me soigner.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- De quoi de te soigner ? Je tiens à ce que tu sois vite remis sur pied mon loup.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît…

- Tu as honte ?

- Je suis un fardeau pour toi, comment peux tu aimer un monstre comme moi ?

- Tu n'es pas fardeau pour moi, je t'aime et le fait que tu sois un loup garou n'y change absolument rien.

- Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ?

- Oui.

Il m'embrassait doucement, je sentais ses mains qui caressaient doucement ma peau nu pleine de cicatrices, je lui murmure alors un « je t'aime » et sur son visage nait le plus beau, le plus grand des sourires.

J'avais toujours aussi peur de ce que nous réservait l'avenir, j'avais toujours aussi peur d'être ce que je suis, mais j'étais et je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que je l'aime et lui aussi.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Reviews ?_


	24. Thème 10 : Une chose de vrai

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour ses reviews : Et oui y'a rien de plus beau que l'amour entre ces deux là ! La lois physique qui fait que deux corps s'attirent, comment j'ai pu l'oublier celle là ! ^^._

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour son review : Ton chapitre préféré ! Wahou je suis contente ça veut dire que quand j'y passe du temps c'est pas pour rien !_

_Et merci à L'anonyme fan de Yaoi qui a signé () pour son review_

_Et voici un nouveau thème : Une chose de vrai, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas habitué au long chapitre, parce que celui là est court (même très court, c'est tout juste si tout mon blabla est pas plus long que le chapitre !). _

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 10 : Une chose de vrai**

J'ai longtemps cru que rien ne changerait, que mon bonheur resterait le même, que quoi qu'il arrive rien, vraiment rien, ne pourrait venir perturber ma petite vie tranquille. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'aurais jamais à me soucier de rien, que ma vie se passerais tranquillement, que je vivrais heureux sans aucun soucis, une vie tranquille rempli de joie.

Mais tout ça était faux, un jour j'ai été mordu et mes rêves de vie tranquille ont été anéantis sur le coup.

J'ai cru qu'après rien ne pourrait plus rendre ma vie heureuse, que personne ne m'accepterait tel que je suis, que partout où j'irais je devrais cacher mon lourd secret pour ne pas être rejeté. Mais c'était faux, un jour j'ai rencontré de formidables amis qui m'ont accepté tel que je suis.

J'ai cru que jamais je n'aimerais personne, ou tout du moins que personne ne m'aimerait. J'ai cru que personne ne pourrais m'aimer, moi le monstre, le loup garou, que personne ne serait assez fou pour m'aimer. Mais c'était faux, toi tu l'as fais.

J'ai cru qu'enfin j'allais vivre heureux, que nous allions vivre heureux. J'ai cru que ça durerait éternellement. Mais c'était faux, tu es mort et moi je suis seul, en vie, rien n'est éternel.

J'ai vraiment cru que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même après, que jamais je ne t'oublierais, que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était faux, Je l'aime, elle m'aime, nous sommes mariés, elle est enceinte…

Qu'y avait il donc de vrai dans tout ça ? Rien ?

Si, je t'ai aimé, je t'ai aimé si fort. Je t'ai aimé comme jamais je n'avais aimé personne, tu étais le premier. Je t'ai aimé, peut être que jamais plus je n'aimerais autant que je t'ai aimé.

Peut être que notre amour n'était pas éternel, peut être que je ne t'aime plus, mais s'il y a une chose de vrai c'est que je t'ai aimé aussi fort que je le pouvais, même plus. Et je ne crois pas pouvoir aimer encore autant que je t'aimé.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Quand je vous disais que c'est court, et en plus c'est triste et y'a même pas de Yaoi, je suis une véritable sadique ! _

_Bon un petit review quand même ?_


	25. Thème 19 : Un jour gris

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre de 52 saveurs ! Pour ne pas changer c'est court, et en plus c'est triste..._

_Merci à Stevlana Black pour son review : et encore une fois se sera court et tristounet, beau par contre ça j'en sais rien, on ne se juge jamais bien sois-même, mais en tout cas j'espère que ça va te plaire._

_Merci à Loulou2a : Désolé, c'est encore un chapitre court et triste... Mais j'espère que ça va te faire plaisir quand même._

_Je me suis excusée je ne sais pas combien de fois pour avoir encore écrit un chapitre triste, mais avec un thème comme ça, comment voulez vous que j'ecrive un chapitre joyeux ? Le gris et le bleu sombre c'est pas franchement très gaie (ni très gay non plus ^^ ... [entre mes chapitres trop court et trop triste et mes blague nulle qui ne font rire que moi vous allez finir par arrêter de me lire, va falloir que j'essais de faire des efforts ^^])._

_Bon maintenant va falloir que je lance le chapitre, parce que là tout mon blabla ça devient plus long que le chapitre, et ça c'est franchement la honte... Bon ceci étant dit Bonne lecure !_

* * *

**Thème 19 : Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre**

Le matin pointe le bout de son nez, il fait à peine jours, il pleut déjà. De gros nuages gris empêchent les rayons de soleil de passer, je suis mal réveillé et je n'ai plus une goutte de café.

Rien ne va plus, me vie tombe en lambeau. Je ne fais rien, je n'arrive à rien faire, je ne peux rien y faire. Le temps passe, je n'arrive pas à le suivre, ma vie passe, trop vite, mais si lentement, si ennuyeuse, si vide. Un jour me semble durer une éternité, mais les mois, les années passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il ne se passe rien dans ma vie, je me lève le matin pour me coucher le soir, et au milieu des deux rien.

Ma vie, un ramassis de sottise, qu'ai je dais dans ma vie ?

Je t'ai aimé, la belle connerie, je t'ai aimé.

T'es en prison, t'es un criminel, t'as fait tuer ton meilleur ami et sa femme, tu as fait un orphelin, et moi bêtement je ne me doutais de rien, je t'aimais. T'es en prison et moi je déprime.

Ma vie est vide, tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus de vie, tu n'es plus là… Tu n'es plus là.

Ce n'est pas un jour de déprime, ce n'est qu'une journée ordinaire, un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre, beaucoup trop sombre sans toi...

* * *

_Et voilà c'est finis, oui c'est vraiment très court. Mais cette fois ci au moins Remus reste fidel à Sirius (c'est mieux que le précédent chapitre Loulou2a non ?). C'est vrai que même moi je préfère quand Remus reste fidel à Sirius jusqu'à la mort, mais c'est des coup à faire une dépression. Et puis sinon c'est Tonk qui est triste, et puis dans le bouquin ils finissent ensemble... _

_Bon alors ça vous à plus ? Reviews ?_


	26. Thème 41

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, _

_Et voici encore un chapitre triste, c'est une tendance en ce moment... En fait tout les chapitres que je publie en ce moment je les ai écrit y'a plus de trois mois, quand j'étais en train de chercher un nouveau site pour publier mes fanfics (donc avant d'arriver ici). Et comme j'étais un peu triste de quitter Power Magic World j'écrivais aussi des trucs tristes, et après le temps que je publie tout... Bref en ce moment je publie que des trucs tristes alors que j'écris des trucs marrant, y'a un petit décalage. Je me suis dit que je pourrais alterné triste et marrant mais je préfère publier par ordre chronologique parce que sinon je vais oublier de publier des trucs et je vais en perdre en route... Bref tout ça pour dire que on arrive à la fin de la pile de truc triste ! (ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je me grouille de corrigé les chapitre marrants avant d'être totalement prise par mes révision de bac blanc)._

_Bon après une demi douzaine de ligne de blabla sans interet, je vais me taire et juste ajouté : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 41 : Tout acte d'amour est une séparation**

Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, je t'aime tant…

Je t'ai aimé, et pourtant…

Pourtant, tout est fini, bien finis, tu es mort…

On a pas eu assez de temps à ton retour d'Azkaban, on a voulu rattraper le temps perdu, on a pas eu assez de temps… Tu es mort, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, ça fait un an pourtant…

Un an, le temps passe comme si de rien, le temps passe je n'y peux rien. Et elle m'aime, tu sais Sirius, elle m'aime tellement. Elle ne sait pas, personne ne savait que nous étions ensemble, personne ne le saura jamais à quel point je t'ai aimé, à quel point tu m'as aimé.

Elle m'aime autant que tu m'aimais, Sirius, tu t'en rends compte ? Pourtant je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, mais elle m'aime toujours. Elle te ressemble un peu, pas physiquement, quoique, vue qu'elle change sans arrêt, je n'en sais rien, mais au niveau caractère, Sirius, c'est toi tout craché, ça doit être un air de famille. Une vraie rebelle, une tête brulée, tout ce qui m'exaspérait chez toi et que j'ai finis par adorer…

Tu sais Sirius, je m'en veux de la laisser comme ça, je m'en veux de la faire souffrir, et puis elle me plait bien…

Je sais que chaque jour qui passe je m'approche d'elle,

Je sais que chaque pas vers elle m'éloigne de toi,

Chaque jour mon amour grandit pour elle,

Chaque jour un peu plus je me sépare de toi…

Mais je te jure Sirius, je te le jure, je ne t'oublierais pas. A la vie à la mort, on se l'était juré, mais je ne veux plus la faire pleurer.

Alors excuse moi Sirius, tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu n'es plus là, et je dois continuer à vivre sans toi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je veux juste vivre encore un peu heureux sans toi.

Adieu, je t'aime.

* * *

_Bon voilà c'était triste, et en plus Remus à encore une fois abandonné Sirius, (désolé Loulou2a je sais que tu n'aime pas ça) mais bon avec un thème__ pareil je ne vois pas quoi écrire d'autre..._

_Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, un petit review ? Même plusieurs si vous voulez !_

_Tiens au fait je parlais encore de Power Magic World dans mon blabla (pour changer) et bien figurez vous que j'ai recommencé 52 saveurs là bas (je suis en retard par rapport à ici) du coup c'est maintenant disponible sur les 2 site (mon pseudo là bas c'est Isuzu)._


	27. Thème 44 : La posibilité de zéro

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je tiens à remercier Anita Klee pour m'avoir fait remarquer dans son review que j'avais posté deux fois le même texte. (à la place d'un jour gris j'ai posté une deuxième fois une chose de vrai). Le problème est réglé, vous pouvez aller lire un jour gris et cet fois ci c'est le bon ^^._

_Sinon merci à Svetlana pour son review : C'est vrai que Remus n'abandonne pas vraiment Sirius, que même si en quelque sorte il trompe Sirius c'est un acte de gentillesse envers Tonk. Mais ça n'empèche pas Remus de se sentir coupable. C'est marrant, je n'imagine pas Remus autrement qu'avec ce caractère là, extremement gentil... En tout cas ça me fais plaisir que le chapitre t'es plu !_

_Merci aussi à Loulou2a : Effectivement tout fan sait ça ! _

_Et puis à part ça je viens de me rendre compte que j'en suis à mon 26eme thème et que 26 c'est la moitier de 52, ce qui veut donc dire que j'en suis arrivé à la moitier,enfin ! J'ai commencé 52 saveurs le 2 octobre 2007, autrement dit il y a un an et 7 mois... Alors que normalement on est censé faire les 52 thème en 1 an... Donc si je continue à ce rythme j'en ai encore pour plus d'un an et demi... Mais je crois bien que j'avais déjà calculer il y a quelque mois que vu mon rythme de publication je mettrais 3 ans à faire 52 saveurs, donc ça veut dire que je ne change pas de rythme... (En faite en vrai j'ai arrêter de publier pendant un peu plus de 4 mois et là j'ai largement augmenté mon rythme de publication... mais bon en moyenne ça fait comme si je publiais un chapitre toute les 3 semaines...). _

_Bref, voilà un petit chapitre triste (encore) y'a pas de ils vécurent heureux à la fin (ni au milieu d'ailleurs). Ce qui est mis en italique c'est les pensée de Remus (je precise au cas où)._

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 44 : La posibilité de zéro**

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor Remus regarde Sirius entouré de filles, ça va faire trois mois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aime son ami plus que tout, trois mois qu'il se demande s'il doit lui dire. Ils sont en septième année, dans deux mois ils passent leurs aspics et quittent Poudlard, aura-t-il le courage de lui dire « je t'aime » ?

_Possibilité qu'il m'aime : 2%_

_Possibilité qu'il se retourne et vienne me dire « je t'aime» : 0,0001%..._

Quelques mois plus tard, James et Lily se marient, Remus regarde celui qu'il aime de loin.

_Possibilité qu'un jour je vive heureux avec lui comme Lily et James : 0,01% …_

Quelques années plus tard, James et Lily sont tués, Harry survit et Voldemort est dit mort. Sirius lui est en voie d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban

_Possibilité qu'il soit innocent : 50%_

_Possibilité qu'il soit jugé avant d'être enfermé : 10%_

_Possibilité qu'il puisse se défendre : 5%_

_Possibilité qu'il s'en sorte… moins de 1% …_

Sirius fut enfermé sans être jugé, même des années après Remus n'arrive toujours pas à le croire innocent.

_Possibilité qu'il en sorte un jour… moins de 1%_

Lorsque Sirius s'évade, Remus reprend aussitôt ses statistiques.

_Possibilité qu'il vienne m'expliquer la vérité : 80%_

_Possibilité qu'il vienne pour tuer Harry : 5%_

_Possibilité qu'il me dise « je t'aime » moins de 1% …_

Après avoir compris que Sirius était innocent et s'être lancé à sa poursuite, il le retrouve enfin.

_Possibilité que je lui saute au cou : 100%_

Mais cette joie est de courte durée, Sirius est obligé de s'enfuir sans que Remus n'est rien le temps de lui dire.

Possibilité qu'un jour on vive tranquille 5%

Moins de deux ans après sa fuite, Sirius passe derrière le voile. Au cours de ces deux années, Remus, malgré les opportunités, Remus n'a jamais eu le courage d'avouer son amour à Sirius.

_Possibilité qu'un jour je lui dise « je t'aime » : 0_

* * *

_Et voilà, maintenant vous pouvez mettre un petit review._

_Et sinon bonne nouvelle c'était le dernier chapitre triste, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus joyeux._


	28. Thème 32 : ça s'appelle de l'amour

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Je vous poste un chapitre vite fait entre mes révisions de bac blanc (heureusement ce chapitre est pret depuis lontemps parce que sinon j'aurais pas eu le temps de le poster)._

_Et voilà enfin un chapitre où y'a personne de mort, c'est un peu plus joyeux ! _

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour ses reviews : Non tu n'ira pas reconforter Mus, c'est moi d'abord ^^. Et merci pour les compliments !_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour son review : Désolée d'avoir fait des probas dans mes fanfics, c'était la première et dernière fois promis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 32 : Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début et ça ne fait pas mal**

_J'avais une vie plus ou moins calme et banale si l'on considère qu'à 15 ans passés je m'étais habitué à me transformer en loup garou à chaque pleine lune et bien que cela soit déplaisant, ça n'en restait pas moins une habitude. Bref j'avais une petite vie, j'allais en cours, je révisais beaucoup vu que nous avions à passer nos buses à la fin de l'année, et parfois le week-end je regardais mes deux meilleurs amis faire des prouesses sur un balais. C'était une vie tranquille, bien que je passais aussi pas mal de mon temps libre à empêcher Sirius de faire de trop grosse bêtise… _

_Mais depuis quelques temps, ma vie bien tranquille est troublé par une chose étrange, je n'arrive plus à regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Je n'ai pourtant rien à me reprocher, je n'ai aucune raison de dévier mon regard, aucune raison d'éviter ses yeux. Et pourtant j'évite son regard, je ne peux pas le regarder, à chaque fois qu'il me regarde je détourne les yeux. Je n'y comprends rien, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu ses regards plein de questions… C'est gênant, à chaque fois que je le réprimande lorsqu'il a une fois encore enfreint les règles, je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, je suis tout de suite moins crédible._

_Et ce n'est pas le pire, _

_Je me surprends à le regarder dormir, à le contempler pendant de longue minute sans qu'il ne le remarque, à le chercher des yeux où que j'aille et à le suivre en secret. _

_Alors qu'avant je me fichais d'où est-ce qu'il disparaissait parfois du moment qu'il ne faisait rien d'interdit, maintenant je tiens à savoir les moindres détails de son emplois du temps. Et pour achever le tableau, je n'arrête pas de critiquer les filles avec qui il sort ou qu'il drague. Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'arrive…_

Une fois qu'il eu noté le fond de ses pensées dans son journal intime, Remus ferma celui-ci et le rangea dans le fond de son sac avant de sortir de la chambre pour regagner la salle commune. En chemin il croisa Sirius, évitant une fois de plus son regard alors qu'il lui demandait

- Hé Mus, je peux t'emprunté ton bouquin de potion ? Je ne retrouve plus le mien.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Remus continua sa route, résistant à l'envie de se retourner et d'accompagner Sirius, il arriva à la salle commune où il retrouva James et Peter, il entreprit alors de leur expliquer la dizaine de cours d'histoire de la magie (qu'ils n'avaient pas suivit parce qu'ils dormaient) pour qu'ils puissent enfin faire le devoir (qu'ils auraient dut rendre le matin même)…

Pendant ce temps, Sirius fouillait dans les affaires de Remus à la recherche de son livre de potion, et cherchant au fond de son sac, il tomba sur son journal intime. « Tiens, je ne savais pas que Mus avait un journal intime » pensa le jeune homme « il est bizarre en ce moment, me demande ce qu'il a, peut être que si je le lisais… »

Sirius hésita longtemps avant de se résoudre à reposer le journal là où il l'avait trouvé, non, décidément il n'avait pas le droit de lire ce que Remus voulait garder secret. Il trouva finalement le livre de potion (qui était rangé c'est un concept étranger à Sirius) puis il retourna à la salle commune pour réviser.

Quelques jours passèrent, l'attitude de Remus n'avait pas changée, il évitait toujours le regard de Sirius.

Une nuit Sirius se réveilla, il entendait le bruit d'une plume sur le papier, il regarda en direction du lit de Remus et ne fut pas étonné de voir celui-ci, également réveillé, en train d'écrire dans son journal intime. Remus qui se sentait observé quitta des yeux son journal pour regarder autour de lui, ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il posa ses yeux sur Sirius qui semblait dormir, le loup garou poussa un soupir et se remit à écrire alors que Patmol quittait son semblant de sommeil pour recommencer à épier son ami.

Remus finit par fermer son journal et le poser sous son lit avant de s'endormir. Sirius se glissa hors de son lit et attrapa doucement le journal cet fois-ci déterminer à savoir ce Remus lui cachait.

Le journal était presque neuf, Remus l'avait commencé juste deux mois plus tôt, il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de pages d'écrites. Sirius entama la lecture, après quatre ou scinq pages qui parlait de cours, de match de quiddich et des bêtises que faisait ou prévoyait de faire Sirius et James, le jeune homme brun tomba sur le passage qui le concernait plus particulièrement.

_C'est de pire en pire, il hante mes pensées, j'ai passé le cours de potion entier à le regarder, je n'ai pas détourné mes yeux de lui, j'ai faillit faire exploser mon chaudron, en tout cas j'ai raté ma potion._

_Aujourd'hui il m'a emprunté mon livre de potion, je sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça, c'est pourtant un truc banal…_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai regardé Sirius pendant l'entrainement de quiddich, James était content que je m'intéresse enfin un peu plus au quiddich mais Sirius n'avait pas l'air aussi content. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais si je lui dis il va me trouver bizarre, pourquoi j'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui comme-ça ? Il va me prendre pour un pot de colle qui ne veut lui laisser aucune liberté. De toute façon je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire…_

_J'ai remarqué que depuis 10 pages je n'ai fait que parlé de « lui », j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'écoute plus rien en cours, je en pense qu'à lui, je rêve même de lui. Dans mon rêve on était au bord du lac, on discutait juste tout les deux sans Peter ni James. En fait je crois que je suis jaloux, je voudrais Sirius pour moi tout seul, mais c'est pas normal, je ne devrais pas être aussi possessif. _

_J'ai encore rêvé de lui, je viens de me réveiller, le rêve est encore dans ma tête, c'est comme celui de l'autre jour, on était au bord du lac, sauf que cette fois-ci il m'a embrassé. C'était chaud et surtout très doux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était si agréable ce rêve._

_Mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive ?_

Le journal s'arrêtait là, Sirius était bouche-bé, ainsi c'était ça que lui cachait son ami, D'un côté il était soulagé, il avait peur que ce soit quelque chose de grave. Mais d'un autre il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir au sentiment de Remus, il trouvait tout ce qu'il avait écrit réellement touchant, mais apparemment le loup garou n'acceptait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Remus ne le savait pas mais Sirius était bi, personne n'étais au courant à part James qui l'avait surpris avec un autre mec, Sirius ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, non pas qu'il ne s'acceptait pas ou qu'il avait honte ou peur de la réaction des autres, mais juste qu'il ne trouvait jamais l'occasion. Quand James lui avait demandé « Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit » Celui-ci rétorqua « tu ne me l'avais pas demandé ».

Après un temps de réflexion sur ce qu'il devait faire, Sirius pris sa décision.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Remus se réveilla il trouva son journal ouvert sur son lit. Il reconnu l'écriture de Sirius qui avait marqué en réponse à tout ses questionnements « ça s'appelle de l'amour au début et ça ne fait pas mal. »

* * *

_Et voilà, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?_

_Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, mais je garantis rien (parce que je ne l'ai même pas encore tapé, et qu'après le bac blanc j'ai contrôle de maths et que j'ai rien foutu en maths depuis plus d'un mois...)_


	29. Thème 50 : Aussi proche que maintenant

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Je sais ça fait un petit bout que j'ai pas écrit, entre la fin des cours le bac et la panne d'inspiration (en fait j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire la fin de ce thème). Mais bon je vous offre un thème plus long que d'habitude, d'ailleurs j'ai été surprise moi même quand j'ai vu que mon chapitre faisait 8 pages, j'aurais pas cru (c'est parce que y'a beaucoup de dialogue en fait). _

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour son review : merci ! ^^_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour son review : Merci, oui c'est vrai que c'est chiant de passer ces week end à réviser, je préfère nettement les passés à écrire des fanfictions, vive les vacances !_

_Merci à Jubei/Kazuki pour son review : je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_Bref, il est grand tant de lancer le chapitre, c'est la suite du chapitre précédent, Remus se reveille avec son journal intime sur le genoux avec dedans un mot de Sirius qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est amoureux de ce dernier._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Thème 50 : Aussi proche que maintenant**

**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux**

Pour commencé Remus avait honte que Sirius ai lu tout ce que ce qu'il avait écrit sur lui, puis après un temps, il revint sur la réponde, de l'amour ? Ainsi c'était ça qu'il ressentait ? S'il n'en était pas encore vraiment sûr il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité. Il regarda en direction du lit de Sirius, il n'y était pas. Par contre James et Peter étaient eux bien en train de dormir dans leur lit. Remus se leva, rangea son journal et décida, d'aller à la salle commune. Alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre, il vit Sirius qui attendait assit à côté. Les joues du loup garou s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Remus en évitant une fois de plus le regard de son ami

- J'arrivais plus à dormir alors je sui sorti, j'attendais que tu te réveilles.

- Ah, répondit le blond ne trouvant rien de plus intelligent à dire

- ça de dit de faire un tour ? demanda l'animagus

- Je te suis, répondit Remus

Et comme de par hasard, la balade les mena prêt du lac

- Désolé d'avoir lu ton journal, je voulais savoir ce que tu me cachais

- Remus rougit encore plus.

- Moony, regarde-moi dans les yeux

Remus s'exécuta

- Alors c'est vrai, tu m'aimes, j'avais vu juste ?

Remus ne répondit toujours pas, Sirius le trouvait mignon à être ainsi pétrifier ne sachant pas exprimer ses sentiments. Il en était sûr maintenant, lui aussi aimait Remus, alors il s'approcha doucement du loup garou et lui murmura

- Ça ne fais pas mal l'amour tu sais ?

Sirius s'empara doucement des lèvres du blond, Remus avait l'impression de fondre sur place.

- Alors ? demanda Sirius

- C'était… hum… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, bafouilla Remus

- Oh et bien si tu veux on peut recommencer !

Les joues de Remus déjà rose depuis un moment virèrent au rouge vif lorsqu'il réussi enfin à articuler un « oui, pourquoi pas ». Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, alors que le premier baiser était plutôt timide le deuxième était beaucoup plus franc.

- Wahou ! s'exclama Remus une fois que Sirius lui est rendu ses lèvres

- Alors t'aime bien ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas bien vu, je crois bien qu'il faudrait d'autres encore.

- Tu te dévergonde vite mon petit ! Je t'aime bien comme ça mon petit loup !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Remus aurait bien aimé que ces trois petits mots ne soient pas aussi lourds de sens, il aurait voulu éclater de rire, embrasser Sirius comme si de rien. Oui mais voilà un je t'aime sincère, ça ne se balance pas comme un passe moi le sel. Sirius regardait Remus comme s'il voulait voir à l'intérieur de lui, lire dans son esprit, un sourire illumina bientôt son visage.

- Je t'aime, murmura t'il, je t'aime aussi

Remus se jeta sur Sirius qui tomba à la renverse, Remus pas perturbé le moins du monde s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Sirius s'était retrouvé assis par terre avec un loup garou plutôt mignon en train de l'embrasser sur les genoux, sans qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre quoique se soit. Après un temps, plutôt bref, de surprise Sirius pris soin d'apprécier la situation, il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Remus, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter.

- Mais en fait je ne savais pas que t'étais gay ! s'exclama le jeune homme blond visiblement long à la détente.

- Moi non plus je ne savais que t'étais gay, répondit Sirius innocemment.

- Hein ?!

Et oui notre cher petit Remus est vraiment trèèès long à la détente

- Bah mince alors ! Je suis gay !

Sirius explosa littéralement de rire, sur ses genoux un loup assez peu féroce affichait une mine boudeuse.

- C'est pas sympa de te moquer

- Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve craquant !

- Je suis craquant ? demanda Remus qui avait déjà totalement oublié qu'il boudait.

- Et mignon et tout et tout.

- Et tout et tout ? Tu peux être plus précis ?

- Tu es irrésistible, merveilleux, irremplaçable, magnifique, unique…

Tout en écoutant avec plaisir la suite de compliment qui lui était adressé, Remus entreprenait de déshabiller Sirius, il commença par enlever le T-shirt dévoilant le torse parfait du fantasmatique Sirius Black.

- Tu sais qu'on a cours dans une demi-heure ? demanda Sirius

- Oui je sais et je m'en fou

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Remus Lupin adorateur des cours même les plus ennuyeux ?

- Dépêche toi d'en profiter avant que je ne change d'avis !

- Tu te dévergonde vite mon petit loup, mais t'es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

- Le loup rougit jusqu'aux oreilles

- Je…

Remus posa sa tête sur le torse de Sirius

- T'es pas malin de poser des questions comme ça ! Tu pourrais pas en profiter et te taire ?!

- Mais mon petit loup, je t'assure que y'a mieux que fait vite fait en une demie heure !

Remus poussa un soupir, la tête toujours poser tu le torse parfait de Sirius, n'importe qui d'autre en aurait profité, mais Sirius non. Pourquoi était-il si parfait, trop parfait…

- Je suis bien là, murmura Remus

Collé contre le corps de son amant, Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

- Je voudrais toujours être comme ça, continua Remus.

- Tu veux rester coller à moi ?

- Oui comme une sangsue !

- Je t'assure que c'est bien plus agréable de t'avoir collé à moi qu'une sangsue !

- Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

…

Une demie heure plus tard les deux jeunes hommes courraient en direction des cachait ils arrivèrent essoufflés mais à l'heure à leur cours de potion.

James et Peter étaient déjà en classe et semblaient ne pas se soucier de leur absence matinale.

- Remus et Moi on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… commença Sirius

- Vous avez réussi à voir Lisa Johansson ? s'exclama James

- Quoi ?

- Lisa Johansson ! Elle est bleue ! On ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé mais tout Poudlard est au courant !

- Bleu ?

- Oui bleu, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça …. Mais c'est quoi que vous vouliez nous dire ? demanda James

- Non rien, interrompit Remus, Mais comment tu sais que Johansson est bleue ?

- C'est Bones, il a fait passé le mot à Lily et comme j'étais à côté d'elle quand il lui a dis…

- Et il ne sait pas comment ça c'est passé ?

- Non personne ne sait. Les profs mènent l'enquête et Bones de son côté à prévenu tout les préfets pour qu'ils en fassent autant. D'ailleurs lui et Lily te cherchaient et…

Un avion de papier heurta l'arrière du crane de Remus, celui-ci se retourna et vit Lily qui semblait furieuse

Et elle n'avait pas l'air contente de ne pas te trouver.

Remus déplia l'avion de papier

_J'imagine que t'es au courant pour Johansson, Bones et moi on t'a cherché partout, où t'étais encore passé ?!_

_Bref on a ordre de mener notre petite enquête et de surveiller encore plus les élèves de notre maison. On a réunion de préfet ce soir à 22h30, et t'as intérêt d'être à l'heure !_

_Evans_

C'était du Lily tout craché, le fait de ne pas trouvé Remus l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Elle qui détestait déjà les affaires de ce genre, ne pas trouver de solution à un problème la mettait hors d'elle. Elle allait être à prendre à des pincettes tant qu'on aurait pas découvert le fin mot de l'histoire.

Remus poussa un soupir

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien j'ai réunion de préfet ce soir à 22h30

- C'est tard

- Oui je suppose que c'est pour laisser le temps aux préfets de faire une ronde un peu plus poussée que d'habitude avant. Et Lily est dans une colère noire !

- Mon pauvre Moony je te plains !

La journée passa, semblable à toute les autres, excepté que tout le monde ne parlait que de Lisa Johansson et de sa nouvelle couleur. Le soir Remus arriva avec 10 bonnes minutes d'avance à la réunion, mais cela ne calma en rien la colère de Lily.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'information sur l'affaire, il eu vite fait de constater que les autres préfets non plus. Peter Laurence et Angela Pattison les préfets de Pouffsoufle n'avaient fait que rapporter les rumeurs que tout le monde connaissait, Greg Bones et Lara Simpson s'étaient particulièrement investie puisque Lisa faisait partie de leur maison, mais ils n'avaient aucune information certifiée non plus. Lily n'avait rien de mieux, mais tous les soupçons étaient contre les Serpentards, Sandy Stevenson et Ares Hoffman préfets de cette maison démentaient farouchement, affirmant que l'auteur de la mauvaise blague ne faisait assurément pas partie de leur maison.

- Et toi Lupin, demanda Ares, tu n'as rien trouvé ?

- Rien de plus que vous, les mêmes rumeurs comme quoi se serait son ex ou un petit Serpentards de première année. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit son ex, ils se sont séparé il y a plus de trois mois, ça fait un peu long pour une vengeance. Et de plus il me semble que leurs rupture s'était plutôt bien passé.

- Oui forcement, tu préfère la théorie du Serpentard, interrompit Sandy, comme d'habitude, c'est forcement un Serpentard.

- Et je ne pense pas que le petit Green soit derrière ça non plus, il est bien trop jeune pour pouvoir lancer un tel sort, continua Remus, faisant clairement comprendre par le ton de sa voix qu'il n'aimait pas être interrompus.

- Et pourquoi pas James Potter et Sirius Black, lança Ares

- Et pourquoi se serait eux, demanda Greg avant que Remus n'ai pu dire un mot

Tout le monde avait bien compris que Ares tentait juste de déstabiliser Remus en ramenant une fois de plus les « exploits » de James et Sirius sur le tapis.

- Et bien parce que cette mauvaise blague est tout à fait de leurs goût, continua Ares

- Potter était avec moi lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, il avait l'air bien trop surpris pour avoir fait le coup, dit Lily, qui pour la première fois de sa vie défendait James

- Bien sûr, c'est normal que tu défendes ton ami, lança sarcastiquement Sandy

- Au mot ami, Lily explosa de colère, et c'est en criant qu'elle continua la conversation

- James Potter n'est qu'un petit con arrogant et prétentieux, c'est tout sauf mon ami ! Il me colle toute la journée sans que je n'y puisse rien, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser c'est plus grand chieur que la terre n'ai jamais porté ! Mais pour une fois il n'a rien fait, alors même si ça me fait mal il faut bien que je le défende !

- Après ça Sandy décida de se taire définitivement, les colères de Lily étaient légendaires, et ce n'était pas pour rien. James était le seul à ne pas en avoir peur, c'est qu'il avait affronté Lily la furieuse tellement de fois que ça ne lui faisait plus aucuns effets, au grand détriment de Lily. Mais Ares pas décontenancé pour autant continua :

- Et Sirius Black ?

- Ce fut au tour de Remus de répondre

- Sirius fait effectivement beaucoup de mauvaise blague et bêtises en tout genre, tout comme James, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'en prendre à Johansson, ça aurait été un Serpentard qui se serait retrouvé bleu je n'aurais pas dit la même chose, mais là ni James ni Sirius ne sont responsable.

- Mais… tenta Ares

- De plus, continua Remus ignorant l'interruption d'Ares, apparemment l'attaque aurait eu lieu hier soir autour de 21h, et ils étaient tout les deux avec moi à ce moment là.

Remus avait répondu calmement, sans hausser la voix comme à son habitude, mais l'intonation de sa voix faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était en colère. Personne n'avait jamais vu Remus exploser de colère ou ne serais-ce que perdre son calme légendaire, celui-ci faisait clairement comprendre quand il ne fallait pas insister. Mais Ares, bien qu'ayant parfaitement compris que Remus était en colère, décida de continuer.

- On est pas du tout que l'attaque est eu lieu à 21h, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que personne n'a vue Johansson après 21h hier et qu'on la retrouvé bleu et amnésique ce matin.

Greg décida alors d'intervenir :

- Oui, entre 21h et 5h du matin on ne sait pas ce qu'il c'est passé, et c'est ce qu'on essaye de découvrir ! Que les Gryffondors et Serpentars ne s'entendent pas on le sait déjà et je ne tiens pas spécialement à revenir dessus !

Greg Bones n'était pas particulièrement impressionnant, il n'était pas très grand, pas très fort, il était devenu préfet grâce son sérieux. Il prenait son rôle très à cœur, il surveillait de prêt les élèves de sa maison qui se faisait beaucoup moins remarqué que ceux des autres maisons, mais en revanche il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à un de ses élèves.

- Bon alors maintenant on continue sérieusement la réunion ou je crois que Greg serais capable de mettre une claque à Remus et Hoffman, dit Lara en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Les préfets de Serdaigle étaient vraiment complémentaire, Lara au contraire de Greg n'était pas vraiment sérieuse mais elle était très doué en particulier en duel, et elle savait parfaitement quand il fallait intervenir pour que Greg ne devienne pas incontrôlable.

Ares se décida enfin à arrêter d'accuser les Gryffondors et la réunion put poursuivre.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Remus rejoignit le dortoir, Peter, James et Sirius était déjà couché depuis longtemps. Remus s'assit au bord du lit de Sirius, celui-ci se réveilla.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre ? demanda Sirius imitant à merveille l'épouse qui soupçonne son mari de ne pas être très fidèle.

- Hé oui, la grande joie d'être préfet.

Remus s'allongea auprès de Sirius et l'embrassa.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda le loup.

- Oui, mais si tu veux vraiment dormir je te conseil plutôt ton lit, mais sinon…

Ignorant la seconde partie de la réponse de Sirius, Remus se déshabilla et glissa sous les couvertures. Il se colla au plus prêt de Sirius, là tout prêt contre son corps, il se sentait bien. Sirius passa une main autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Alors ta réunion était si terrible que ça ? demanda t'il

- Bah comme d'habitude tout le monde est persuadé que c'est les Serpentars et eux ils contestent. Cet insupportable crétin d'Ares Hoffman veut vous faire porter le chapeau à toi et James, bien sûr tout le monde vous a défendu en disant que ce n'était pas votre genre de vous attaquer à une Serdaigle sans histoire. Lily à même défendu James !

- Incroyable !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire, Lily serait capable de me tuer.

- Et toi ?

- Comment ça moi ?

- Tu m'as défendu ?

- Bah bien sûr, je vous défendu, j'ai dit que j'étais avec vous de 21h à 5h du matin et que toute façon ce n'était pas votre genre. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça… Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ?

- Que quoi ?

- Qu'on est ensemble.

- Et bien… euh…

- Est-ce que tu nous considère comme un couple au moins ?

- Oui, oui… Mais c'est un peu rapide non ?

- Tu as honte ?

- De toi ? bien sûr que non !

- Pas de moi forcément, mais d'être avec mec, d'être gay.

- Bah je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne me suis pas encore vraiment fait à l'idée.

- Tu as peur de la réaction des autres ?

- Un peu...

- Alors tu veux qu'on garde secret ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ah, mon petit loup tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux !

- Si je sais ce que je veux ! Je te veux toi, je voudrais à chaque instant être collé à toi comme ça.

Sirius embrassa son petit ami, la veille à la même heure il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans cette situation là. Remus approfondit le baiser pendant que la main de Sirius posé sur la taille du loup glissait dans le bas de son dos alors que l'autre s'agrippait dans ses cheveux.

Remus mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux à demi ouvert il murmura « continue ».

Lorsqu'on est amoureux on cherche à chaque instant à ne faire qu'un avec l'élu de son cœur, on unit les deux cœurs, les deux vies on veut que deux ne soit plus qu'un. Ce qui est beau avec le sexe c'est qu'il permet que deux ne soit plus qu'un, quand les deux corps s'unissent il n'y en a plus qu'un. A ce moment Remus savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, il voulait Sirius entièrement. Sirius qui occupait toutes ses pensées, il occupait son cœur et enfin il prenait possession de son corps.

Le lendemain matin Remus se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, il ne savait comment il devait l'imaginer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en faire.

Mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleurs que d'être avec Sirius et qu'il ferait tout pour à chaque instant être aussi proche de lui que maintenant.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est finis, ce fut rude mais j'ai reussi !_

_Pour ceux que ça interresse j'ai eu 10 à l'écrit de Français (j'avais pris la disserte) et 12 à l'oral, j'ai eu 10 en SVT et 19 en TPE (ce qui me fait 22 point en plus pour l'année prochaine)._

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic, je serais plus rapide je vous le promet !_

**_Je ne vais pas tarder à changer de pseudo (j'en ai vraiment marre de celui là) je serais donc Mamzelle Isuzu d'ici la semaine prochaine._**


	30. Thème 09 : 4 fois 12 : 48

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre de 52 saveurs !_

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour son review : Je suis contente que ça t'es fait marrer, c'était le but ! Et oui pour une fois j'avais envie que se soit Remus qui soit long à la détente. Et pour savoir qui à fait la blague à Johansson, il suffit de lire ce chapitre !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

_Merci à Pomeline pour ses reviews : Oui je sais qu'ils vont bien ensemble , c'est pour ça que j'ai décider de faire 52 chapitre sur eux ! Et merci pour tout ces compliments ! (Faites attention je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête !)_

_Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, c'est en fait la suite du précedent... ( Au départ j'avais pas prévu de faire une suite, mais au départ j'avais pas prévu nous plus de rendre quelqu'un bleu ^^). _

_J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, j'ai beaucoup accentué le côté humoristique, c'est mon humeur du moment ^^. _

_Et bizarement que j'essais de faire des fics marrante (après je ne sais pas si c'est réussi) elles sont plus longue. En fait c'est l'exacte opposition avec mes chapitre très court et très triste._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Thème 09 : Quatre fois douze quarante huit**

Quelques minutes plus tard Peter entra en trombe dans la chambre

- Lily et James ! Ils sont rouges ! Comme Lisa Johansson mais rouge !

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Sirius et James d'une seule voix.

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent sous les yeux ébahit de Peter qui avait un peu de mal à saisir la situation.

Remus et Sirius se ruèrent à l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent James et Lily rouge comme des tomates bien mure, exactement comme l'avait dit Peter.

- Mince alors, s'exclama Remus, vous allez bien ?

- Ça peut aller, dit James, à part ma nouvelle couleur y'a pas grand-chose de changé.

- Belle couleur, commenta Sirius

- Merci, répondit James.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Remus après avoir donné un coup de coude à Sirius.

- Et bien ça c'est passé exactement de la même façon que Lisa, sauf qu'on est rouge, dit James, on ne se souvient de rien.

- Mais pourtant après la réunion je suis rentré directement avec toi, dit Remus en s'adressant à Lily.

- Oui, répondit-elle, ça c'est passé ce matin, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est être sorti de Gryffondor avec James pour aller à la grande salle.

- Et on y est jamais arrivé, conclu James.

- Quand ? demanda Remus

- Vers 7h.

- Et personne n'a rien vu ?

- Apparemment personne, c'est madame Mac Gonagall qui nous a trouvé étendus par terre, inconscients et rouges.

- Exactement comme pour Lisa, conclu Sirius

- Exact, dit-elle

- Ah, Lisa, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Remus, ça va ?

- Oui, ça peut aller, heureusement que j'aime le bleu, parce qu'on dirait que vais rester longtemps comme ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté de me retrouver en vert ! Et puis ça me va bien le bleu non ?

- Question de point de vue, dit Sirius.

- Et vous sortez quand ? demanda Remus

- Ça, si on le savait ! s'exclama Lily, Madame Pomfresh et les professeurs cherchent tous la solution, je pense qu'ils vont finirent pas nous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.

- Je préférais retourner en cours comme ça, on va très bien, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, soupira James.

- Quoi ! Toi James Potter tu veux retourner en cours ! s'exclama Remus, vous êtes sûr que le sort n'a pas d'effet secondaire ?

- Je pense qu'il dit ça à cause du match de quiddich de ce week-end end, dit Sirius

- Oui, et on joue contre les Serpentars, je ne veux pas manquer ça ! Je suis prêt à y aller même rouge de la tête au pied.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire

- J'espère qu'ils auront trouvé la solution d'ici ce weekend, je n'ose pas imaginer combien de cours je vais avoir à rattraper, soupira Lily.

- Je vais vous apporter les cours, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé, dit James d'un ton suppliant.

Après ce, Madame Pomfresh vint chasser les visiteurs de l'infirmerie, Sirius et Remus retrouvèrent Peter au cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda Sirius

- Je ne sais pas. Si le nombre de victime va en augmentant la prochaine fois se sera peut être trois Pouffsoufles ou trois Serpentars, répondit Remus

- Tu crois vraiment que des Serpentars pourraient être attaqué ? A mon avis c'est eux qui sont derrière tout ça.

- Oui à mon avis c'est de ça qu'on va discuter ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- J'ai encore une réunion.

- Quoi ?! J'aurais voulu passer une soirée tranquille.

- Je vais essayer de raccourcir au maximum, de toute façon on n'a rien de nouveau.

…

Comme la veille la réunion de préfet ne fit pas beaucoup avancer les choses mais faillit finir en tuerie quand Ares déclara que les Pouffsoufles pouvaient très bien être les coupables.

Après la réunion, Remus passa à l'infirmerie faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé à Lily avant de rentrer à Gryffondor, en chemin il croisa Sirius qui semblait inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te balader tout seul ? Tu veux changer de couleur ? demanda Remus

- Je viens te chercher espèce d'idiot ! J'ai croisé les préfets de Pouffsoufles qui m'ont dit que la réunion était finie depuis vingt minutes, je m'inquiétais !

- Je suis juste passé à l'infirmerie pour tenir Lily au courant. C'est vrai tu t'inquiétais ?

Au lieu de répondre Sirius embrassa son petit ami et ils repartirent main dans la main jusqu'à Gryffondor.

Ils se rendirent directement dans leur chambre, et à leur grand bonheur, Peter n'y était pas. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Sirius et commencèrent à s'embrasser, très vite les mains se firent baladeuse, et quand Peter força la porte de la chambre vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient entièrement nu.

- Euh, je crois que je vais devoir trouver quelque part d'autre où dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, répondit Sirius visiblement énervé.

Remus lui était rouge de honte, Peter ferma la porte et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- T'aurais put lui répondre un peu plus aimablement.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu voulais lui proposer de regarder ?

Sirius détestait être interrompu, surtout quand il s'amusait autant. Remus avait beau ne pas être très expérimenté, il l'excitait comme personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait veillé à verrouiller la porte pour ne pas qu'on les dérange, et Peter, qui était vraiment long à la détente, l'avait ouverte avec un sort.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries et continue.

Il y avait une chose que Sirius aimait beaucoup quand il faisait l'amour à Remus, c'est qu'il abandonnait tout ce qui faisait de lui un gentil garçon très sérieux. Le jeune homme brun connaissait le blond depuis longtemps déjà mais il ne l'avait jamais vu prononcer une injure avant de l'avoir mis dans son lit.

…

Le lendemain les deux tourtereaux furent presque surpris en voyant qu'aucune agression n'avait été commise. La matinée se déroula comme à son habitude, à midi ils décidèrent d'aller voir James et Lily à l'infirmerie.

- Alors, dit James, il parait que vous vous amusez bien pendant que je ne suis pas là.

- Oh je vois que Peter te tiens au courant de tout, répondit Sirius avec nonchalance.

Remus, vous vous en doutez, s'accordait étonnamment bien avec la nouvelle couleur de James.

- Il est passé tôt ce matin en se plaignant que les canapés de la salle commune n'étaient pas très confortables.

- Il s'y habituera.

James éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est sérieux vous deux, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Et bien, Remus n'a pas l'air pressé faire savoir qu'on sort ensemble.

- Et bah vous ferriez mieux de fermer à clé alors.

- On l'avait fait, s'exclama Sirius, Il est idiot c'est tout. En plus il avait déjà vu hier qu'on s'était réveillé dans le même lit, c'est vraiment un crétin finis.

- Hier ?

- Quand il débarqué dans la chambre pour nous dire que t'aimais tellement le rouge que t'avais décider de changer de peau.

- Aha ! Dites moi, quand on à retrouver Lisa bleu et que Remus était introuvable… Qu'est-ce vous fabriquiez ?

- Rien de bien méchant à côté de ce qu'on à fait cette nuit…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! SIRIUS TAIS-TOI ! s'exclama le loup garou

Il n'était plus rouge, il était cramoisi

- Tient Remus, dit Lily, il me semblait avoir reconnu ta voix mélodieuse, je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce que ces deux idiots on fait pour te faire perdre ton calme ?

- Oh, Remus, s'exclama Lisa, tu as reçut le même sort que Lily et James ?

- Non, non, c'est rien, bafouilla Remus, tient Lily, voilà les cours de ce matin

Puis il sorti de l'infirmerie suivit de Sirius.

- Désolé Remus, je ne savais pas que ça te gênait autant

- Ça ne se voyait pas peut être ?

- Si, effectivement, mais tu es très mignon quand tu rougis

- Seulement quand je rougis ?

- Non, tu es mignon tout le temps mais encore plus quand tu rougis.

Sirius embrassa Remus qui apparemment lui avait déjà pardonné.

- Hurm hurm !

Remus se détacha des lèvres de son petit ami, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Greg Bones.

- Je te cherchais, on vient de trouver Julia Stones, jaune, elle est en train d'être transporter à l'infirmerie.

- Ah… ce fut tout ce que Remus parvint à répondre

Quelques minutes plus tard, Julia Stones arrivait à l'infirmerie jaune de la tête au pied.

- Bientôt il n'y aura plus de place dans l'infirmerie, dit Sirius.

- Mlle Stones, comment vous sentez vous ?

Visiblement la Gazette du sorcier était au courant des derniers événements et avait envoyé un journaliste sur les lieux qui était déjà en train d'interroger Julia Stones

- Ça irait mieux s'il n'y avait un imbécile pour me gonfler avec des questions stupides ! Qui à laisser entrer cet imbécile ?

- Mlle Stones, calmez vous je vous pris ! s'exclama Madame Mc Gonagall, et je vous pris Monsieur Stokers de la laisser tranquille, elle est encore en état de choc.

- Bien, où pourrais-je trouver Monsieur Potter et Mesdemoiselles Evans et Johansson ?

- Ils sont l'infirmerie et il est interdit d'y entrer sans la permission de Madame Pomfresh.

- Ah…

Le journaliste semblait déçut, il tourna alors vers Remus

- Et vous jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ?

- Remus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor

- Vous êtes au courant de tous les derniers événements donc ?

- Pas plus que le reste des élèves, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- Ouh ! Je vois bien ça en tête de mon article mystère à Poudlard : « Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. » dit Remus Lupin préfet de Gryffondor. Et connaissez vous les personnes qui ses sont fait agressées ?

- Je connais particulièrement bien Lily Evans et James Potter puisqu'ils ont mon âge et font parti de ma maison, surtout James qui est l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Et quelle à été votre réaction en apprenant leurs agressions ?

- La surprise d'abord…

- N'avez-vous pas été affligé ?

- Si bien sûr, j'ai été un peu inquiet, mais ils sont en bonne santé.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Evidemment, je viens de discuter avec eux, ils vont très bien.

- Mais s'ils vont si bien pourquoi ne me laisse-t'on pas entrer ?!

- Parce que vous êtes insupportable, dit Sirius

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

- Sirius Black, maintenant excusez nous, nous devons vous laisser.

Sirius pris Remus par la main et l'entraina loin du journaliste alors que Greg Bones sortait de l'infirmerie et que le - journaliste commençait à le bombarder de question.

- Désolé, je dois parler à mon collègue, dit Greg

- Hé Remus !

- Oui ?

- Réunion ce soir 20h30, ce ne sera pas plus long que la dernière fois, juste une rapide mise au point.

Le soir même, la réunion avait lieu, et cette fois-ci avant l'habituelle ronde des préfets. Peter Laurence était très énervé et accusa directement les Serpentars, Ares répliqua immédiatement en accusant Sirius.

- Sirius ? s'exclama Lara Simpson, il aurait attaqué James ? Tu es ridicule !

- Pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne, justifia Ares

- Et bien si c'était le cas ce n'est pas très réussi, dit Angela Pattison

- En plus je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais avec lui au moment où les attaques ont eux lieu. Pour Lisa, de 21h à 22h30 il était dans la salle commune avec James Peter et moi, et il y a plein d'autre gens qui pourront le confirmer.

L'heure approximative de l'attaque de Lisa avait été rajustée après interrogation des tableaux à l'entrée de chaque maison. Ils avaient en effet affirmé qu'après 22h30 il n'y avait eu aucun passage avant 6h30 le lendemain. Et comme aucun élève ne manquait cette nuit là, à part Lisa, on en avait donc déduis que l'attaque avait eu lieu entre 21h et 22h30.

- Pour James et Lily, il dormait, il a appris l'attaque au réveil tout comme moi. Et pendant l'attaque de Julia, il était avec moi à l'infirmerie, James, Lily et Lisa peuvent le confirmer.

- Il ne s'est pas éclipsé un moment ?

- Non ! Tu tiens absolument à mettre ma parole en doute ?!

- Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il s'est réveillé en même temps que toi ? Apparemment tu n'as entendu ni James ni Peter se lever, il aurait très bien pu se lever plus tôt et se recoucher ensuite. Tu ne peux rien affirmer, à moins que vous ne dormiez dans le même lit.

La phrase avait été lancée froidement sans plus de conviction, c'était juste une provocation de plus. Ares n'étais au courant de rien, il cherchait juste à insulter Remus.

- Et si je te disais que c'est effectivement le cas ?

Ares, et tous les autres, restèrent bouche-bé et sans aucune réaction pendant de longue seconde, comme si on avait appuyé sur pause. Ares reprit bien vite contenance.

- Alors je te dirais que mes soupçons sur le fait que tu ne sois pas un vrai mec étaient fondés, tu n'es qu'une tapette.

Le coup de poing de la tapette fut rapide, précis et assez fort pour que le nez d'Ares se retrouve ensanglanté et partiellement cassé.

Ares s'apprêtait à riposter quand huit bras l'attrapèrent.

- Allez, on emmène Ares à l'infirmerie, dit Greg

- Et tu ferais bien de venir aussi Remus, ajouta Lara

Les préfets de Pouffsoufles et Serdaigles tenait fermement Ares, qui se débattait, le forçant à se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

…

- Et bien vous ne l'avez pas manqué Mr Lupin, il va devoir rester en observation pour la nuit le temps que son nez se répare convenablement. Votre main doit être dans un sale état, faites voir.

Remus se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh, sa main n'avait rien, comme elle pu le constater.

- Vous deviez être vraiment très énervé, une magie protectrice c'est établie d'elle-même autour de votre poing avant que vous ne le frappiez.

- C'est toi qui à frappé Ares ? s'exclama Lily

Julia, Lisa, Lily, James et Sirius qui était venu leurs rendre visite, n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait vu l'intégralité des préfets entrer dans l'infirmerie tenant Ares le nez ensanglanté.

- Oui…

James et Sirius étaient bouche-bé

- C'est pas possible, Remus n'a jamais frappé personne ! s'exclama James, enfin à part nous vraiment personne.

- Remus vous frappe ? demanda Lisa

- Oui, quand on fait des conneries

- Et vous connaissant, ça doit arriver souvent, dit Julia

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sirius

- Et bien Ares t'as accusé et la conversation à dégénéré.

- On pourrait pas avoir plus de détail, demanda James, j'aimerais bien comprendre comment tu en est venu à frapper Ares, tu ne t'énerve pas si facilement.

- En tout cas il doit l'avoir mérité, dit Lisa

- Il le mérite depuis longtemps déjà, confia Lily, ça me fait un bien fou de le voir dans cet état là, pas toi Remus ?

- Si, avoua Remus, ça soulage.

Mieux que ça, ça fait un bien fou, songea t'il.

- Hé Remus ! Interpella Greg, on poursuit la réunion ici, comme ça Lily et Ares pourront y assister.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé, Remus de raconter quoi que soit, implora Lily

- Et bien, commença Greg, Peter était pas mal énervé qu'on est osé s'en prendre à Julia, la meilleure gardienne que Pouffsoufle n'est jamais eu…

- Merci du compliment, dit-elle

- De rien ! …et il a donc accusé les Serpentars d'avoir fait le coup, comme ça directe sans prendre de gant…

...

- … Et le point de Remus était dans le nez d'Ares avant qu'on est le temps de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

Tout les regards était tourné vers Sirius dont on attendait la réaction, contre toute attente, il explosa de rire.

- Mon petit Moony t'es trop fort !

- Espèce de… commença Ares

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi, l'interrompis Sandy, t'as déjà le nez explosé, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Tout le monde regarda Sandy sidéré, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'opposait à Ares.

- Bon qu'avons-nous comme indice sérieux ? demanda Greg visiblement pressé d'en finir.

- Pas grand-chose, avoua Angela

- Je vous ai dit pour le papier qu'on à retrouvé sur moi après l'attaque ? demdanda Julia

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin. Lily s'en saisit et lu :

- 4 fois 12 : 48

- Avec le journaliste et tout, je crois que j'avais un peu oublié de vous le dire…

- Bon super, on à un indice, dit Greg déçut, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça…

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de réfléchir là-dessus chacun dans notre coin d'en reparler demain, proposa Lara.

Il approuvèrent tous, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'infirmerie James les interrompis

- Hé, attendez j'ai une idée.

Ils étaient tous surpris, Lily en particulier

- Bizarrement tout ceux qui se sont fait attaquer sont des joueurs de quiddich.

- C'est vrai, dit Greg, Lisa est poursuiveuse, toi attrapeur, quand à Julia tout le monde connait son talent de gardienne.

- Et pour moi ? dit Lily

- Je pense que c'est parce que t'étais avec moi.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai été attaqué à cause de toi !

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une claque magistrale quand James l'interrompis

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ma belle Lily.

- Et c'est la meilleure qu'on est eu depuis le début, conclu Lara, je vous laisse méditer là dessus, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à finir, et je suppose qu'on se verra demain après la prochaine attaque.

Tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie et cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Sur le chemin de Gryffondor, Sirius demanda

- Ça ne dérange pas que tout le monde soit au courant

- En fait non, pas tant que ça, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent penser.

- C'est pour ça qu'Ares est à l'infirmerie…

- Lui c'est pas pareil

- Je sais… En tout cas Greg avait raison

- Pour quoi ?

- C'était juste une rapide mise au poing.

Remus esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser Sirius, et Peter dut encore se contenter des canapés de la salle commune cette nuit là.

Comme l'avait prédit Lara, le lendemain, au alentour de 16h il y eu une nouvelle attaque, un des deux batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, Mark Anders, c'était retrouvé vert.

- Alors, dit Lara, James avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien dit Remus, on sait qu'ils s'en prennent à des joueurs de quiddich mais on ne sait pourquoi ils vont ça, ni qui ils sont, ni combien ils sont.

- Je pense qu'ils sont quatre, dit Sandy

- Quatre ? pourquoi quatre ? demanda Peter

- Quatre, un ou une de chaque maison, continua Sandy et tous de deuxième année

- Donc de 12 ans, dit Remus qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Mais, oui fit Angela, 4 fois 12 !

- Et pour le 48 ? demanda Lara

- Le nombre de victime ? suggéra Peter

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Sandy

- Oui, ça ferait trop, plutôt 4x8, dit Remus, 8 personnes par maison.

- Oui, mais le plus logique se serait 7 personne par maison, il n'y a que 7 joueurs par équipe, affirma Angela

- Ils ont peut être prévue une marge d'erreur, comme pour Lily, proposa Peter

- Elle sera ravi Lily d'être considéré comme une marge d'erreur, dit Lara en riant, peut être que c'est juste pour compléter l'égalité… Mais au fait où est encore passé Greg ?

- …

- Personne ne l'a vu ?

- …

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant.

- Il serait bien capable de faire parti des trois qu'il reste en marge d'erreur, soupira Lara

Heureusement, sa prédiction était fausse, quelque seconde plus tard, Greg accourait.

- Hey, je viens d'aller voir Dumbledor, il veut nous voir, il pense aussi que c'est les joueurs de quiddich qui sont visé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledor les conversations allait bon train.

- Je pense que Mlle Stevenson a fait là une hypothèse tout à fait intéressante, avez-vous une idée sur l'identité des agresseurs ?

Sandy était un peu impressionnée devant Dumbledor

- Non, pour l'instant je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être.

- Allons vous avez réussi à devinez qu'ils étaient quatre âgés de douze ans, un par maison et qu'ils détestaient le quiddich, vous n'avez une petite idée ?

- Je pense qu'il y a plus de chance qu'il s'agisse de quatre filles, proposa Remus, il y a beaucoup plus de fille à détester le quiddich que de garçon.

- Bien.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? demanda Greg

- Disons que j'ai ma petite idée la dessus mais pas vraiment de preuve.

- Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de Mesdemoiselles Susan Lynch, Maddy Watson, Jesse Rennison et Anna Felton, toutes les quatre de deuxième année et respectivement de Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard, déclara Sandy.

- J'en étais venu à la même conclusion, vous êtes bien plus efficace éloignée de l'influence d'Hoffman Mlle Stevenson.

Sandy ne put s'empêcher de rougir

- Vous faites de bonnes déductions, vous ferez une très bonne inspectrice. Quand, à vous autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

- Surveillez efficacement mais discrètement ces quatre demoiselles, proposa Peter

- Tout juste MrLaurence, et je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux par maison. Mlle Stevenson, Mr Hoffman n'étant pas en état de vous aidez, je pense que vous pouvez demander à un de vos camarade en qui vous avez confiance de vous aidez.

Ils étaient sur le point de quitter le bureau du directeur, lorsque ce dernier interpella Remus

- Mr Lupin, j'ai d'ailleurs à m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de ce qu'il est arrivé à Mr Hoffman.

Les autres préfets s'empressèrent de quitter le bureau immédiatement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Mr Hoffman vous avait provoqué

- Oui, professeur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dût répondre à sa provocation de cette manière, j'en suis désolé.

- Bien, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous sermonner la dessus, vous ne semblez pas en avoir besoin. Il est sans-doute inutile également de vous rappelez la conséquence de votre acte s'il se répétait, mais je vais tout de même le faire, vous auriez dans ce cas, qui je pense ne se produira pas, une semaine de retenu.

- Bien professeur, est-ce tout ?

- Je voulais juste ajouter que, comme pourMlle Stevenson, vous pouvez également demandez à un de vos camarade de vous aidez en l'absence de Lily. Je suppose que Mr Black se fera une joie de vous aider.

Oui, dit Remus essayant de ne pas rougir

- Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous laissez déconcentrer, ce qui pourrait vite arriver en sa compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Trop tard, il en était persuadé, il était rouge. Dumbledor souriait, était-il au courant ? Comment faisait Dumbledor pour être ainsi au courant de tout ?

Remus sorti du bureau du directeur, au pied de l'escalier l'attendait Sirius.

- Alors ? Les autres n'ont rien voulu me dire. Pourquoi tu es encore tout rouge ? Tu as dut expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ares ?

- Non, il semblait être déjà au courant de tout, il a dit que je pouvais te demander de m'aider comme Lily était à l'infirmerie.

- Ah… Alors vous savez qui c'est ?

- On soupçonne quatre filles de deuxième année, Susan Lynch, Maddy Watson, Jesse Rennison et Anna Felton, nous on doit surveiller Maddy.

- D'accord, dit Sirius qui semblait ravi de jouer les agents secrets.

- On doit être discret, si elles se doutent de quoi que se soit, elles arrêteront tout de suite et on aura jamais de preuve.

- Ça tombe bien, James m'a confié sa cape d'invisibilité pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Remus sourit, avec de tel moyen se serait vite finis.

- Dumbledor a aussi dit qu'il me faisait confiance pour que je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer.

- Par quoi ?

- Par toi.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas faute si je suis si beau que je te déconcentre !

…

Remus et Sirius passèrent la nuit dans la salle commune, à la grande joie de Peter qui put retrouver son lit. Le lendemain matin, ils virent sans surprise Maddy Watson suivre es Megan Lewis une des poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ils l'a suivirent à leurs tour sous la cape d'invisibilité, et alors qu'elle s'apprêterait à jeter un sort à la poursuiveuse Sirius sortit de dessous la cape et saisit Maddy par le bras.

- Maddy Watson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à son petit ami, se demandant au passage s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un imbécile.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, dit Sirius pour se justifier.

Remus immobilisa Maddy d'un sort et alla vérifier que Megan allait bien, elle était juste sous le choc.

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledor, Maddy, Susan, Jesse et Anna se rejetaient la faute les unes sur les autres

- Tu n'es qu'une incapable, tu t'es laissée attraper !

- C'est pas moi qui vous ai dénoncée !

- Et puis d'abord c'est ta faute, moi je t'avais dit qu'on aurait faire ça pendant le match.

- T'es vraiment qu'une idiote, le but c'était d'annuler le match !

- Donc je résume, dit Dumbledor, Messieurs Black et Lupin on prit Maddy sur les fait, Mesdemoiselles Simpson et Stevenson et Mr Bones ont surpris une conversation entre Susan et Anna à propos d'une prochaine attaque et Mlle Pattison à trouver une liste des équipes de quiddich avec les nom de Potter, Johansson, Stones et Anders de raturé. C'est bien ça ?

- Exact professeur.

- Je crois Mesdemoiselles que deux ou trois mois de retenu ne vous ferrait pas de mal, histoire que vous réfléchissiez à la porté de vos actes.

- Et si on vous donne le contre sort ?

- Dans ce cas nous verrons.

…

Quelque heure plus tard, Lisa, Lily, James, Julia et Mark sortaient de l'infirmerie avec leurs couleurs habituelle.

…

- Ça fait du bien de retrouver son lit, confia James de retour dans sa chambre.

- Ce n'était pas bien de dormir à côté de Lily ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis en fait, je n'y arrivais pas.

- T'avais peur de la réveiller en ronflant ? demanda Sirius

Il se prit un oreiller dans la figure

- Hey, au fait vous deux, dit James en pointant du doigt les deux amoureux, interdiction de faire quoi que se soit, même quand je dors.

- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé la première nuit, on a été plutôt discret.

- Quoi vous avez ça alors qu'on dormait à côté ?

- Bah oui, tu crois que ça sert à quoi t'avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation au rideau autour du lit ? D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il y en a un sinon on entendrait Remus même à l'autre bout de Poudlard.

Sirius se prit un deuxième oreiller dans la figure mais cette fois-ci de la part de Remus.

James était mort de rire.

- Oh petit Moony, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça

Le petit Moony fusilla James du regard,

- James un seul mot la dessus et je révèle tout tes pires secrets à Lily

- D'accords je me tais, mais je te souhaite bien du courage, avec un petit copain comme Sirius, bientôt tout Poudlard saura que tu dis beaucoup de gros mots une fois au lit.

Remus se retournas vers Sirius qui essayait de se faire tout petit

- Sirius ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- Tu lui a raconté quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout mon Mumus, je te promets

- Il a dit aussi qu'avant toi personne ne l'avait jamais autant excité et qu'on ne dirait pas que t'es un débutant tellement tu t'en sors bien.

- Je te préviens, encore ne serait-ce qu'un mot là-dessus et tu es privé de sexe pendant au moins une semaine.

- Une semaine ! Mais c'est inhumain !

- Quand les autres vont savoir que pour punir Sirius te le prive de sexe.

- N'y pense même pas ! cria Remus en lui lançant un regard noir qui l'en dissuada définitivement

- Je te préviens James, continua Remus, si un mot, rien qu'un seul, sort de ta bouche, je raconte à Lily comment tu as fait dans ta culotte en deuxième année quand on s'est aventuré dans la forêt interdite. Je pourrais aussi lui rappeler à tout le monde que la première fois que tu es monté sur un balais tu t'es cassé la figure en beauté, et puis je continuerais avec le jour ou tu à fais exploser tes lunettes en voulant les réparer, je pourrais aussi lui montrer la photo où tu es déguiser en fille, ou bien celle du jour ou après avoir perdu un pari tu as du jouer une partie de quiddich tout nu.

- D'accord, je ne dirais rien à personne, pas un mot, je te jure !

- Bien.

- Mais je peux savoir, c'est vrai que tu cris beaucoup ?

Remus lui donna une claque magistrale et sorti rouge de honte en claquant la porte.

- Hé Remus attend ! lui cria Sirius qui l'avait suivit

- T'étais obligé de lui raconter tout ça ?

- Je raconte toujours tout à James

- Il y a des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir !

- D'accords, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas le genre à répéter ça à tout le monde.

- J'espère bien !

- …

- C'est vrai que t'excite comme personne d'autre et que je me débrouille bien ?

- Oh que oui !

Remus embrassa son petit ami, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un endroit ou il pourrait s'amuser en paix, heureusement Sirius avait l'air d'en connaître un.

…

Le lendemain, le match de quiddich eu lieu, pour le plus grand bonheur de James. Dans les gradins les supporters était soit entièrement rouge ou bien vert de la tête au pied, mais là ce n'avait plus rien d'un accident.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

_- Beau match James !_

_- Merci Rose._

_Cela faisait un moment que Rose tournait autour de James, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, il préférait de loin les engueulades de Lily au yeux doux de Rose._

_- Mais dit donc, c'est une sacré marque que tu as sur la joue ! Encore Lily ?_

_- Ah non, ça c'est Remus._

_- Remus ?_

_- Oui, en fait Sirius m'a confié que s'il ne lançait pas de sort d'insonorisation on pouvait entendre Remus à l'autre bout du château, alors je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai qu'il criait beaucoup et je me suis pris la plus grosse claque de ma vie !_

_- Sans blague !_

_- Et si._

_- J'imaginais pas Remus comme ça !_

_- Moi non plus, d'après Sirius il se débrouille super bien au lit et… Ah tient Remus ça va ?_

_- Dit moi James, tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?_

_- Okay, Remus calme toi, j'ai pas fait exprès, elle me questionnait à propos de la marque de ta main sur ma jour et voulait absolument savoir pourquoi tu m'avais frappé._

_- Et tu ne sais pas mentir ? _

_- Parfois la vérité est encore plus incroyable, c'est vrai quoi qui imaginerais que le si sage Remus était un dieu au lit…_

_- James Potter tu va mourir._

_- Ok, ok, je me tais, je me tais. Calme toi Remus, je te jure je recommencerais pas ! Bon laisse moi au moins prier pour le salut de mon âme alors !_

_- Tu aura tout le temps de prier quand je te torturais. _

* * *

_Et voilà c'est vraiment finis ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à finir ce truc, le site déconne légérement , un peu long à la détente et il m'a effacé tout les tirets, obligé de les refaire tout un par un !_

_Sinon je voulais rajouter un commentaire sur les nom et prénom que j'ai choisi pour tout les personnages que j'ai inventé pour ces deux chapitres et le caractère que leurs ai donné._

_Ares Hoffman : Ares est la divinitée grecque de la guerre et Hoffman fait référence à E.T.A Hoffmann l'auteur du marchand de sable roman fantastique (merci à ma prof de français)_

_Angela Pattison : Patisson comme Robert Pattison, le bel acteur qui jouait Cédric Diggory_

_Susan Lynch: référence à Evana Lynch, actrice qui joue Luna Lovegood_

_Maddy Watson : référence à Ema Watson : actrice qui joue Hermione_

_Anna Felton : référence à Tom Felton acteur qui joue Drago_

_Bon les autres nom sont prit au pif, et oui je ne me casse pas trop la tête non plus !_

_Au niveau du caractère des personnages, je me suis vraiment amusée._

_Pour les personnages qui existait déjà j'ai un peu caricaturé, j'ai fait Remus inquiet, sérieux et serviable et Sirius pas inquiet du tout, plutôt dans le style "on verra bien en attendant amusons nous". J'ai essayé d'en faire un couple beau mignon et drôle à la fois. _

_Pour James je l'ai fait identique à Sirius à part le fait qu'il est éperdument amoureux de Lily. Et en parlant de Lily je lui ai fait le caractère que je lui imagine, une vrai furie qui sait se faire entendre, tout ce qu'il faut pour James et ces innombrables conneries. Je sais pas si j'ai réussit à donner l'impression qu'un jour ils finiront ensemble... _

_Et pour Peter j'ai décidé d'en faire un idiot, je l'aime pas ce personnage (je crois que ça se voit)._

_Pour les autres personnages que j'ai totalement inventé c'est venu comme ça sans trop réfléchir._

_J'ai voulut faire d'Ares quelqu'un qui cherche toujours le conflit (c'est pour ça qu'il à le prénom du dieux de la guerre) et de Greg et Lara deux personne qui se complètent bien, même très bien, j'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir leur relation, mais pour moi il me semble évident qu'ils vont finir ensemble. _

_J'ai voulu faire de Lisa un personnage assez direct, franc et rêveur, un peu comme Luna, et Julia j'ai voulu la faire aussi franche et directe comme Lisa, mais beaucoup plus terre à terre. _

_Pour Sandy au départ j'avais prévu de me contenter du caractère de pouf obéissante que je lui avait donné, et puis il m'a semblé interessant d'en faire quelqu'un de bien une fois qu'elle agit par elle même, juste pour éviter le stéréotype Serpentars = méchants_

_Pour les autres, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'approfondir leurs caractères, après je pense que le récit serait devenu un peu trop lourd._

_Voilà j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais, et j'espère que surtout ça vous à plu !_

_Bon maintenant reviews ?_


	31. Thème 14 : Aussi longtemps

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici voilà un nouveau chapitre de 52 saveurs !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : T'as vue je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour ses reviews : Je pense que dans l'ordre c'est tout de suite mieux pour comprendre ^^ Merci !_

_Merci à Pomeline pour son review : Oulala que de compliment ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_Et sans plus attendre je lance ce chapitre :_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 14 : Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi**

- Sirius, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Allons bon, pensa Sirius, encore une qui va me supplier de sortir avec elle, quand est-ce qu'elles comprendront qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas ?

La fille en question était plutôt jolie, et si Sirius avait regardé un peu plus attentivement il aurait remarqué qu'elle n'avait rien des pintades habituelles qui tentaient désespérément d'allumer Sirius.

-Oui vas y parle

- Je voudrais savoir, t'es un bon ami de Remus, donc tu le connais bien …

Où veut-elle en venir ? Songea Sirius, pourquoi se met elle à me parler de Moony ?

- Donc est-ce que tu pense que j'ai une chance avec lui ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux surpris, quoi elle en voulait à Moony ?!

- Désolé, Courtney, il préfère les brunes.

La blonde s'en alla déçu, alors que Sirius était encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne savait absolument pas si Remus préférait les brunes ou les blondes, à vrai dire il n'avait même aucunes idées des goûts de Remus en matière de fille.

Pourtant il connaissait bien Remus, il savait qu'il adorait le chocolat, en particulier les chocogrenouille, il ne pouvait pas manger de dragée surprise depuis qu'il était tombé sur un au gout de patte de scarabées, il adorait bouquiner, surtout bien installé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune en milieux de matinée. Il détestait le crépuscule et adorait l'aurore, sa saison préféré était l'été, en partie parce que les nuits étaient plus courte. Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à la pleine lune et en était venu à détester la nuit. Il n'avait pas vraiment de matière préféré, il aimait bien la métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et les cours de sortilège, il n'aimait trop les cours d'histoire de la magie parce que Mr Binns était ennuyeux mais il aimait bien lire des bouquins sur cette matière. Il préférait l'eau au jus de citrouille et la bière au beurre au deux, il aimait bien l'alcool même s'il ne l'avouait pas et qu'il en limitait toujours sa consommation. Il préférait largement lire un livre que regarder un match de quiddich, il avait horreur d'être sur un balais, mais il assistait quand même à tous les matchs parce qu'il savait que ça faisait plaisir à lui et James, et c'est pour la même raison qu'il les écoutait sans broncher parler de quiddich pendant des heures.

Oui il connaissait parfaitement les goûts de Remus sauf ses goûts en matière de filles, de toute façon rien que l'idée qu'on puisse toucher à SON Remus le révoltait

« Comment ça mon Remus ?!» Et oui Sirius venait de se rendre compte qu'il était très possessif quand on parlait de son loup garou adoré, et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le lendemain quand il aperçu que Courtney était désormais brune, il cru qu'il allait exploser sur place. Comment cette petite peste pouvait-elle se croire assez bien pour son Remus ?

Pendant une semaine, Sirius observa Courtney de loin, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de son Remus.

Le lundi suivant, Sirius la croisa le soir dans la salle commune, et elle se décida à lui parler

- Euh Sirius

- Oui Courtney ?

- Maintenant que je suis brune, tu pense que j'ai plus de chance ?

- Et bien pour être franc, je ne pense pas, il n'a même pas remarqué que t'avais changé de couleur.

- Oh…

Courtney semblait triste et désemparée, Sirius eu même pitié, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dut se mêler de ça, elle plaisait peut être à Remus en vérité.

Alors que Courtney s'en allait penaude rejoindre ses amies, Remus revenait de la bibliothèque.

- C'est qui cette fille à qui tu parlais ?

- C'est Courtney

- Elle est brune maintenant ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Va savoir…

- Elle était mieux en blonde…

- Tu préfères les blondes ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai juste dit qu'en brune, et bien ça ne lui allait pas.

- Et moi je te demande si tu préfères les brunes ou les blondes.

- Ça ne change rien qu'elles soient brunes où blondes.

- Alors dit moi, c'est quoi ton genre de fille ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu réponds quoi toi si je te demande ton genre de fille ?

- Et bien pas de ces pouffes sans cervelles toutes aussi inintéressantes les unes que les autres.

- Héhé, enfin tu reconnais qu'elles sont stupides et sans intérêt.

- C'est pour ça que ça va faire deux mois que je suis célibataire…

- Ah, je croyais que c'était parce que t'avais épuisé le stock de fille de Poudlard.

- Bon revenons s'en à toi, Courtney par exemple, es-ce que c'est ton genre ?

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, t'es sorti avec elle non ?

- Non

- Mais si, enfin t'as passé une nuit avec elle.

- Me souviens pas, je devais avoir trop bu.

- Pas glorieux… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Pour rien !

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me caches quelque chose là.

- Mais non mon Moony !

- Si, je te connais, là t'as fait une connerie. Alors c'est quoi le rapport entre ta connerie et Courtney ?

- Et bien elle m'a demandé si elle avait une chance avec toi, et je lui ai répondu que tu préférais les brunes et…

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que si maintenant elle est brune c'est pour moi ?

- Euh... oui…

- Monte dans la chambre.

- Hein ?

- J'ai pas envie de t'engueuler devant tout le monde, alors monte vite !

Sirius s'exécuta, une fois dans la chambre Remus explosa

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?!

- Et bah ça j'en sais rien, répondit Sirius penaud.

- Et tu lui as raconté quoi encore ?

- Que t'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était devenue brune et que du coup elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !

- Mais j'en sais rien …

- Bon je vais aller m'excuser pour les conneries que t'as dis.

- Pour qu'elle te saute dessus, ça va pas non !

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

- Je vais aller m'excuser moi-même.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle me saute dessus ?

- J'en ai pas franchement envie

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu ne pourras pas la repousser parce que t'auras trop pitié, et qu'ensuite tu vas passer tout ton temps dans ses bras.

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, je ne t'appartiens pas.

Remus avait dit ça sans aucune colère, comme s'il voulait juste voir la réaction de Sirius, celui-ci lui répondit en hésitant :

- Mais… je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Alors pourquoi il y a n mois t'as envoyé ballader Monica qui voulait me demander de sortir avec moi en lui disant de revenir avec un cerveau ?

- Euh… bah… je…

- Et à Jessy tu lui as dit de se regarder dans la glace avant de tenter quelque chose.

- Euh…

- Et Marina, Gwen, Marilyne, Angela, Elisabeth, Louisa, Lana…

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est James qui m'a raconté, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien

- Vraiment ?

- …

- Bon je vais aller m'excuser auprès de toutes ces filles, réfléchis en attendant.

- Tu veux vraiment sortir avec Courtney ?

- Non absolument pas, mais je ne tiens pas être considéré, comme toi d'ailleurs, comme un homme qui fait pleurer les filles.

- Alors que Remus s'apprête à sortir, Sirius le retient par le bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sortes, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse, je ne veux pas que filles te regarde, je te veux juste pour moi…

- Après un moment à ce regarder dans les yeux qui sembla une éternité pour Sirius (comme dans les films à l'eau de rose) Remus se mis à rire

- Alors c'était vrai ?

- Quoi

- Que tu es jaloux et possessif avec moi, James me l'assurait et je ne voulais pas le croire

- James t'as dit ça ?

_~ Petit flash back ~ : _

_Tu sais la semaine dernière Marilyne te regardait d'un peu trop prêt, il est allé la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance._

_Et alors James, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, il la voulait sans doute pour lui _

_La semaine d'avant Marina t'as dragué, t'as rien remarqué mais lui si, il s'est arrangé pour que tu ne croise pas sa route depuis._

_Et alors, c'est sans doute la même raison que pour Marilyne_

_Et hier quand Lana et venu lui demandé si t'étais libre il a dit non._

_Hein ! Il est au courant ?!_

_Mais non, t'as vraiment rien compris Moony, Gwen, Elisabeth, Angela, Louisa, toutes les filles qui essayent de t'approcher ils les éloignent de toi_

_Il veut se les garder pour lui, tu sais bien que je m'en fiche pas mal de toute ses filles._

_T'es pas si intelligent que ça toi !_

_Comment ça ?_

_Il est jaloux_

_De quoi ? Il a bien plus de succès moi !_

_Mais non triple idiot ! Il est jaloux, possessif il ne veut pas qu'on touche à toi, c'est toi qu'il veut garder pour lui !_

_N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?_

_A d'autre hein, ça se voit que t'es amoureux de lui._

_Ça se voit ?!_

_Oui, enfin non… Enfin moi j'ai vu parce qu'il faut te connaître pour le voir, te connaître autant que Peter, Sirius et moi. Bon après Peter ne comprend jamais rien et Sirius n'a même pas compris qu'il était amoureux de toi alors…_

_~Fin du flash back ~_

- Pendant que tu sortais avec toute ces pouffes j'étais horriblement jaloux, j'avais envie de les tuer une par une. James s'en ai rendu compte, bien que je croyais parfaitement bien le cacher, et il m'a assuré que bientôt tu rendrais compte qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt, comme moi je me rendrais compte que Gabriel Stevenson n'en avait pas non plus.

- Le Serdaigle juste après moi dans la liste des Sexe symbole de Poudlard ? (comprenez n°2)

- Oui

- Tu veux dire que tu tape ce sale con !

- T'énerve pas, on à rompu il y a trois mois, en faite juste après avoir parlé avec James, et depuis j'espèrais qu'il ne c'est pas planté.

- Il me connait bien ce James

- Comme si c'était ton meilleur ami

- Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux garçons ?

- Et oui, ça te surprend ?

- Bah je sais pas vraiment en fait… Ce qui me surprend plus c'est que t'es put de taper un idiot comme Gabriel Stevenson.

- Et toi combien de pouffes sans cervelle tu t'es tapé ?

- Beaucoup en effet, mais moi je reconnais que j'ai stupide.

- Alors je reconnais que moi aussi j'ai été stupide.

- Et j'ai aussi agit comme un idiot avec les filles qui te tournaient autour et…

- Et ?

- Je t'aime

- Remus sauta au cou de Sirius et l'embrassa

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le dire, moi aussi je t'aime.

- Et tu m'as laissé me torturer l'esprit pendant tout ce temps alors que tu t'étais rendu compte de tout ça

- Je n'étais sûr de rien, je ne pensais pas que James était un aussi grand expert en amour, vu la relation, ou plutôt l'absence de relation, qu'il a avec Lily. J'avais peur que tu partes en courant si je te disais tout ça.

- Sirius songea que si Remus lui avait dit je t'aime ne serais-ce que quelques semaines plus tôt il serait effectivement parti en courant.

- Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse moi !

- Sirius ne se fit pas prier, mais le loup garou voulait bien plus que des baiser, Sirius se retrouva nu sur le lit de ce dernier alors que la porte était fermé à double tour avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Dit moi Moony, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- T'as pas une petite idée ?

- Si mais…

- Mais ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est trop rapide, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? Et puis avec les filles ça ne dérangeait pas. Ne me dis pas que t'en a pas envie ?

- Si mais…

- Alors tais-toi et laisse toi faire

- Mais :

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais je ne pensais pas me retrouver en dessous !

…

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ?

- Incomparable avec tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

- Merci, j'aurais été vexé si une de ces filles insipide avait été meilleure que moi.

- Je pensais pas que t'étais aussi doué, dit moi c'est pas Gabriel Stevenson qui t'as appris tout ça ?

- Non, il y a eu aussi Mc Lane, , Latener et Barclay .

- N°5, N°4, N°3, tu les as faits dans l'ordre en plus ?

- Et oui…

- J'ai de la chance d'être le premier alors !

- Si on regarde ça comme ça…

- Même en amour t'es organisé

- J'ai pas fait exprès, je ne savais même pas leur numéro de classement, et je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce classement non plus.

- Je suis premier depuis 3 ans, il faut bien que je m'y intéresse un peu, que je puisse voir à quel point je suis beau.

- S'il faisait un classement des narcissiques tu aurais la première place aussi, dit Remus en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me rhabille, j'ai un devoir d'étude des runes à finir.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?!

Sirius attrapa Remus et l'allongea sur le lit

- Qu'est-ce compte faire là ? Tu compte m'attacher pour m'empêcher de sortir ?

Un éclair de sadisme pervers passa dans les yeux de Sirius

- Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire !

Les craintes de Remus se confirmèrent quand il se retrouva attaché au lit par les poignets

- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Maintenant mon loup c'est moi qui mène la danse !

- Arrête Sirius je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée… Oh Mon dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pour un débutant tu te débrouilles super bien mon cochon !

- Et attend j'en suis qu'au début mon petit loup !

…

Quelques heures de débauche plus tard James frappa à la porte « attention j'entre », d'un sort il ouvrit la porte qui était pourtant verrouillé .

- T'aurais put attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer ! lui cria Remus

- Je prend juste deux trois affaire, t'inquiète je regarde pas, vu qu'apparemment je dors pas ici, et j'ai prévenu Peter de trouver quelque pars d'autre où dormir

- Sirius, si tu pouvais ne pas garder le drap juste pour toi.

- Oh putain Remus ! J'hallucine il t'as attaché !

- T'as dit que tu ne regardais pas ! hurla Remus

- Ah oui c'est vrai

- Comment tu savais que...

- Ça fait trois heure que vous êtes dans le dortoir, vous avez même loupé le diner, pour le coup tout le monde à compris.

James repartit comme il était venu.

- T'aurais quand même put me détacher

- Ecoute mon petit loup, t'es à moi et tu m'appartiens ! Je ne laisserais pas sortir d'ici !

- Ecoute mon mignon, j'ai aucune envie de sortir de cette pièce tant que tu y es, et je peux t'appartenir sans que je sois attaché au lit

Sur ce Sirius détacha enfin Remus.

- Alors tu es à moi ?

- Et rien qu'as toi !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius, il se lova dans les bras de son amant.

- J'ai envie de toi

- Encore ! mais t'es pire qu'un lapin Patmol ! On a encore du temps devant nous tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça non-stop jusqu'à épuisement !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on a tout notre temps, imagine que demain se soit la fin du monde !

Remus éclata de rire

- Alors tu seras toujours à moi ? demanda Sirius comme un gamin

- Oui je te promets.

- Remus pris dans ses bras le grand gamin dont il était désespérément amoureux depuis si longtemps. Il l'aimait plus que tout, même lorsqu'il l'attachait au lit, même lorsqu'il était excessivement jaloux et possessif, il lui pardonnait tout ses excès parce qu'il savait qu'aussi longtemps que Sirius serait là il ne pourrait lui appartenir.

- Tu seras à moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? demanda le beau brun

- Tu veux m'épouser ? demanda Remus amusé

- Pas tout de suite, répondit le grand gamin en allongeant le loup sur le lit

- Mmh, ce programme me convient aussi !

* * *

_Et voilà c'est finis !_

_Alors petite précision ce chapitre est inspirée d'une autre fic que j'ai trouvé sur__ le forum de la team des Patacitrouilles Yaoïstes (que je connais grace à Svetlana Black, merci à toi !). Donc cette fic c'est Special Measures, je vais mettre le lien dans mon profile,( ici il veut pas mettre de lien, ça m'enerve ça fait 4 fois que j'essais il me l'efface quand je sauvegarde !)._

_Voilà voilà !_

_Et comme je pars en vacances aujourd'hui (je me suis dépéchée de poster ce chapitre avant de partir) et bien pas de nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines..._


	32. Thème 11 : Tes yeux bleus

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je suis revienduuuuuuuuuuu ! Je vous ai manqué ? Dites oui s'vous plait ! Sinon je poste pas de chapitre, je déconne pas ! Comment ça, c'est un affreux chantage ? Mais pas du tout... Je parle trop pour ne rien dire, vraiment ? En plus ça fait une intro longue pour un chapitre pas très long... J'exagère hein ? Je me suis remise à écrire des chapitres court, je suis carément méhante en fait. _

_Bon en vrai c'est pas que je suis méchante, mais que j'ai écrit plein de chapitre, mais vraiment PLEIN, (enfin niveau publication je vous promet rien, je viens de recommencer à bosser et j'ai que 2 chapitre de corrigé pour l'instant). Pourquoi je vous raconte ça, c'est parce qu'en faite, dans deux semaines ça va faire deux an que j'ai commencé 52 saveurs (j'avais commencé la veille ou l'avant veille de la rentrée) et que je compte finir avant. Donc je me suis mise à écrire comme une malade, avec cet objectif, et vu qu'il me reste 14 jours et 22 chapitres, ça va être super short...__(Mon chantage est plus du tout crédible du coup...)._

_Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai à faire, c'est pas comme ça que je vais publier mes 22 chapitres..._

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki : J'adore faire Sirius avec ce caractère, possessif et dominateur, mais je me suis juré de le mettre au moins une fois en uke, donc ça va bientôt barder pour lui ^^_

_Merci à Svetlana Black : Quand j'ai lu cette fic, ça m'a tout de suite fait pensé à ce thème, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas m'en inspirer, et voilà ^^_

_Merci à Loulou2a : Et oui Paddy est possessif, enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois, j'ai encore plein chapitre ou il est conçu avec ce caractère_

_Tout ceci étant dit : Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 11 : Tes yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail**

Je t'ai suivis, je n'aurais pas dû, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais savoir où tu disparaissais toutes ses nuits, je voulais juste savoir… Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu ne m'as jamais répondu, ton état empirais, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Alors je t'ai suivi, à travers les passages secrets, les racines du saule cogneur les dédales de couloirs. J'ai pas tout de suite compris où j'étais, j'ai pas tout de suite compris se qu'il se passait, j'ai juste vu tes yeux plein d'inquiétude, tes jolis yeux bleus qui me suppliaient de m'en aller. Je ne l'ai pas fait, je t'ai désobéi une fois encore.

Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais toutes ces nuits. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, je sais que j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit comme toutes les autres nuits, mais j'étais trop inquiet pour toi.

Puis ton corps à commencer à se transformer, j'étais tétanisé, tu te transformais en loup, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi, j'ai regardé ta métamorphose se faire, j'ai vu ta douleurs, j'avais mal pour toi. Tu me criais de m'en aller, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, alors je t'ai désobéi.

Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, même si je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi, même si je risquais ma vie, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là.

Tu étais devenu loup, tu n'étais plus toi-même, je l'ai vu, tes yeux n'étaient plus les même, tes yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail, il a derrière quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre.

J'avais peur, tu m'attaquais, tout mes sorts de défense y sont passé, je m'efforçais de te faire le moins de mal possible. Je savais bien que maintenant il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir, tu m'aurais suivis, et un loup garou en liberté ce n'est pas beau à voir. Et puis même si j'avais pu fuir, en aurais-je eu le courage ? Aurais-je eu le courage de t'abandonner ?

Alors je suis resté toute la nuit.

Au matin tu es redevenus toi-même, je t'ai alors porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh avait l'air d'être au courant de ta véritable nature, elle était plus étonnée de me voir avec toi que de ton état. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais au courant, j'ai dit oui.

Je ne t'en veux pas que tu nous l'ais caché, mais toi la première chose que tu ai fait c'est de t'excuser de nous avoir rien dit. Quelques heures plus tard tu as quitté l'infirmerie et tu as tout expliqué à James et Peter qui était inquiet comme à chaque fois que tu disparaissais.

Tu avais peur, peur pour nous, mais aussi peur qu'on te rejette, mais jamais on ne t'aurait rejeté, tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours notre ami, un ami on ne laisse jamais tomber.

Puis tu nous a interdit de te suivre les nuits de pleine lune. Je t'ai obéit, dans un premier temps…

Mais tu sais comme je suis, je déteste obéir, alors j'ai eu une idée, devenir animagus. Je me suis entrainé dur, et trois lunes plus tard je te suivais sous ma forme de chien.

Je me souviens de la tête que tu as fais le matin en te réveillant à côté d'un chien, et celle après que j'ai repris ma forme humaine.

Je me souviens parfaitement de la claque que tu m'as envoyé en me traitant de fou, d'imbécile, d'irresponsable… Tu m'as fait remarqué que t'aurais pu me tuer, que tu m'avais sûrement blessé, c'est vrai, j'avais maintenant le corps couvert de cicatrices, mais j'en étais fier.

Je me souviens alors comment j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de t'expliquer pourquoi j'avais ça alors que tu me criais dessus.

Je me souviens avoir dû attendre que tu calme pour pouvoir enfin parler, t'expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu supporte ça tout seul, je t'ai expliqué que sous forme animal je ne risquais rien, et je t'ai demandé l'autorisation d'en parler à James et Peter.

Tu as finalement accepté, et le temps qu'ils apprennent à se métamorphoser, je m'occupe seul de toi.

Tu sais Remus, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai décidé de supporter ça avec toi, tu compte vraiment pour moi, je voulais prendre soin de toi. Tu me tire je ne sais combien de fois des conneries que je fais et toi tu n'as pas mérité ça, ces raisons sont largement suffisante pou vouloir t'aider.

Ce matin là quand j'ai vu que tu t'inquiétais pour moi alors que ton état était bien pire que le mien, alors j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait en vrai derrière tes beaux yeux bleus.

Et chaque matin qui suit les nuits de pleine lune je le vois encore, tes yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail, il y a derrière quelque chose d'encore plus beau.

* * *

_Et comme je suis gentille, je vous publie la suite tout de suite !_


	33. Thème 37 : Le coeur de ton geste

_Re Bonjour à toutes et à tous_

_Et voici là suite du thème précédent, le premier était donc du point de vu de Sirius, et le second que voici est donc du point de vu de Remus._

_(C'est court, encore plus court que le dernier)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 37 : Le cœur de ton geste**

Je n'aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit, jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on m'accepterait comme je suis.

Je suis un loup garou, ce monstre qui terrorise les populations.

Mais vous l'avez fait, vous m'avez accepté, toi surtout. Tu n'as même pas eu peur quand tu m'as vu me transformer, tu aurais pu partir en courant, mais tu es resté.

Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi, tu as eu peur pour moi.

Je ne t'avais rien dit, c'est comme si je t'avais menti.

Mais tu m'as pardonné, mieux que ça tu ne m'en as jamais voulu.

Tu as tout mis en œuvre pour m'aider, tu es devenu un animagus et tu as convaincu les autres de le devenir.

Je crois qu'aucune autre personne n'aurait pu faire ça, il n'y a que toi capable d'une telle chose. Tu as été capable de voir à travers les choses, derrière l'enfant ordinaire tu as découvert le loup garou et tu as tout de suite vu derrière celui-ci l'enfant qui avait besoin d'aide.

Tu n'avais aucune raison de m'aider, beaucoup m'aurait laissé en plain, ou pire rendu la vie impossible. Mais tu m'as aidé, tu as fait l'impossible pour moi, pourquoi ?

Je n'ai jamais eu à demander ton aide, tu l'as fait de toi-même, tu aurais pu me fuir, combien l'aurait fait ?

Tous je crois, tous, sauf toi.

Toi et ton grand cœur

Toi et ton courage

Toi et ta gentillesse

Toi qui trouve ton geste normale.

Tu ne te rends pas compte de la beauté de ton geste, de la beauté de cette main tendu.

Tu ne te rends pas compte, ça te semble naturel, ça rend le geste encore plus beau.

Tu es prêt à tout à chaque instant, c'est pour ça que je t'admire. Ils devraient tous d'ailleurs...

Admirer le cœur de ton geste

* * *

_Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


	34. thème 36 : Au dessus du tonnerre

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Alors que j'étais en train de me dire, et "si je en publiais pas de chapitre aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment la flemme", j'ai vu que j'avais 4 nouveau message et que des reviews... Alors je me suis dit, "Allez bouge toi le cul, t'as deux chapitres à corriger et à publier !"_

_Tout ça pour dire, merci, sans vous y'aurait rien de ce que vous voyez maintenant !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour ses deux reviews : Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour son review : Merci du compliment !_

_Merci à Pomeline pour son review : Je devrais faire ça plus souvent... C'est prévu !_

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 36 : Au dessus du tonnerre**

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde la tempête en action, la pluie tombe sans cesse, les éclairs zèbrent le ciel noir.

Il y a cinq minutes ce n'était qu'une simple pluie, il y a cinq minutes j'étais dehors, il ya cinq minutes je me promenais sous cette pluie.

J'essayais de me changer les idées… Oui me changer les idées, l'oublier…

Je dégouline, je suis trempé, au moins personne ne voit mes larmes, c'est que de l'eau salé…

Je ne veux pas être amoureux de lui, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, j'aurais voulu qu'on reste ami, rien de plus.

Rien de plus, comme avant, des blagues, des sourires, des jeux, des conneries, des remontrances, juste ça, rien de plus.

J'essai de l'oublier, mais à chaque instant je pense à lui. Je voudrais être loin de lui, oublier tout, ne plus savoir à quoi il ressemble, ne pas se souvenir du son de sa voix, de son rire, de la couleur de ses yeux.

J'essais de l'oublier puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il m'aime.

Oh, comme je voudrais être au dessus de tout ça.

James s'approche de moi et me demande :

- Hé Remus ça va ?

Je répond oui en souriant. A force de cacher mon « problème de fourrure » derrière des sourires je suis devenu bon acteur, enfin j'espère.

- Je me suis retrouvé sous l'averse, je dégouline, je crois que je vais aller me changer.

- Oui il vaudrait mieux, dit une voix derrière moi

Cette voix je le reconnais, pas la peine de me retourner, c'est **lui**. Le tonnerre gronde et l'interromps, puis il reprend

- Ou sinon tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Je lance un sourire, j'espère qu'il ne sonne pas trop faux, puis je prends le chemin de notre chambre.

Oh oui comme j'aimerais être au dessus de tout ça. Au dessus du tonnerre, seul dans le silence, et l'oublier une fois pour toute, ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

_Oui au dessus du tonnerre, loin de tout et surtout loin de toi._


	35. Thème 15 : la lumière artificielle

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, _

_Chers lecteurs, estimez la chance que vous avez de lire ce chapitre, car à cause de deseperate houswife c'est à toute vitesse que j'ai corrigé ce chapitre (d'ailleurs il doit rester des fautes), et donc c'est vraiment un coup de bol si je le publie (alors que ça fait 10 minutes que mon père me hurle dessus pour que je quitte l'ordi)._

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 15 : Baignant dans la lumière artificielle**

Je regarde Remus, trempé, me fuir une fois de plus. Pendant quelques minutes je me questionne, vais-je le voir ou pas ?

James remarque Lily et va lui parler espérant ne pas se prendre une claque, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Je vais le voir ou pas ?

J'y vais, j'entre dans la chambre, elle est sombre, comme tout le château sous cet orage, mais une source de lumière, venant de la baguette de Remus, inonde la pièce.

Il ne m'a pas vu entrer, je ferme la porte doucement, puis remarque un détail, tout de même assez important, il est nu.

Entièrement nu.

Et incroyablement beau.

Je le contemple pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il se sèche puis semble chercher des vêtements secs, son corps est magnifique, même maculé de cicatrices, il reste beau.

Il est vraiment très beau, le jeu d'ombre et de lumière le rend presque irréelle, on croirait une peinture, avec le plus beau des model. Son corps baignant dans cette lumière artificielle est tout simplement superbe.

Je le voudrais pour moi, je me mords les lèvres, je ne dois pas, il n'est pas à moi et jamais il ne le sera.

Je me décide à faire comme si je venais d'entrer

- Remus ?

Il se tourne vers moi, rougit, puis tente de se cacher, je me retourne et me mord les lèvres, il est encore plus beau quand il rougit. Je l'entends s'habiller en hâte.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais discuter avec toi, t'as pas l'air bien en ce moment, t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien… et euh… Tu peux te retourner maintenant, c'est bon.

Ses joues sont encore rouges, il est adorable, il finit de boutonner sa chemise et met sa cravate, le nœud est parfait du premier coup, comme d'habitude, puis il s'assoit sur le lit.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Je m'assois à côté de lui, il éteint sa baguette

- Mais oui je vais bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Parce que tu as dégouliné dans la salle commune pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'aller te changer.

- C'est rien.

- Moony…

Je sais qu'il adore ce surnom

- Moony, regarde-moi.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux bleus sont magnifiques comme toujours, je me mords la langue, il faut que je me retienne, ne surtout pas lui sauter dessus.

- Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Et là, il fond en larme, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, je ne veux pas qu'il pleure, je peux rien faire, ne pas le toucher, ne surtout pas le toucher, sinon je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, je peux pas te dire, ça va passer, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu peux tout me dire.

J'esquisse un sourire et me risque à essuyer une larme qui coule sur sa joue, puis n'y tenant plus, je le prends dans mes bras. Mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai l'impression que le sien aussi, je dois me faire des idées, ça doit être juste le mien qui bat trop fort. Il ne bouge plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il a arrêté de pleurer. Je savoure ce moment, si prêt de lui, je sens son souffle dans mon cou, je voudrais embrasser le sien, je ne peux pas, surtout pas, me retenir, il faut absolument que je me retienne.

- Sirius, c'est bon, ça va mieux

Il essai de se dégager de mes bras, je le lâche avec regret.

Il sort de la chambre avec un sourire un peu trop beau pour être vrai. Je soupire, j'ai encore dans la tête l'image de son corps magnifique baignant dans la lumière artificielle.

* * *

_Yarg ! ( yarg est un mot composé de Youpi et de Argh qui dans ce contexte signifie, youpie j'ai reussi à finir de mettre en page ma fic et argh mon père est furieux)._


	36. Thème 51 : Ton voeu

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre hier, il est long et je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir de le corriger. Mais aujourd'hui le voici !_

_Au départ je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite, il devait être malheureux chacun de leurs côtés... Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment et bien j'ai rajouté une suite !_

_Merci à Svetlana Black et Jubei-Kazuki pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_**Thème 51 : Ton vœux se réalisera t'il ?**

* * *

**_Pov Remus_**

_Pendant des années j'ai regardé le ciel, guettant les étoiles filantes, j'ai jeté des pièces dans les fontaines, cherché des trèfles à quatre feuilles._

_Pendant des années je n'ai voulu qu'une chose, arrêter d'avoir peur de la pleine lune, être comme les autres enfants, ne pas devenir un monstre tout les mois._

_Mais depuis quelques temps, tout mes vœux sont pour toi, je souhaite que tu m'aimes ou alors que je t'oublie._

_Devenir loup garou n'est rien à côté de devoir supporter ta présence à mes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher._

_**Pov Sirius **_

_Depuis que je te connais, chaque vœux était pour toi, j'ai prié pour qu'un jour on trouve solution, pour qu'un jour tu n'ais plus à subir cette transformation._

_Mais depuis quelque temps, je suis devenus égoïste, je garde mes vœux pour moi, je souhaite que tu m'aimes, je ne souhaite plus que ça._

**_Pov Remus_**

Accoudé à la fenêtre de la salle commune je regarde le ciel, c'est devenus une habitude, un moyen de le fuir parmi d'autre.

Il s'installe à côté de moi.

- On voit bien les étoiles ce soir, hein Mus ?

Je souris, sa présence à mes côtés me trouble, mais je la supporte de mieux en mieux.

On reste là quelques minutes côte à côte sans rien dire quand soudain je la voie qui traverse le ciel, une étoile filante.

- Oh ! s'exclame t'il, Moony faisons un vœu !

Je ferme les yeux, _je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse._

_**Pov Sirius**_

Remus a fermé les yeux, il doit faire son vœu, il est adorable, je voudrais l'embrasser.

Oui, c'est ça, _je voudrais qu'il me laisse l'embrasser._

Il rouvre les yeux

- Alors t'as fait ton vœu ?

- Oui … répond t'il

- J'espère qu'il va se réaliser.

Je me sens égoïste, il a dut souhaiter ne plus être un loup garou, j'aurais pu penser à lui, je suis vraiment égoïste, comment pourrait-il m'aimer, ou même ne serait-ce que me laisser l'embrasser.

_**Pov Remus**_

- J'espère qu'il va se réaliser.

Son air est grave, il doit penser que j'ai souhaité ne plus être un loup garou, je n'y ai même pas pensé cette fois, s'il savait qu'il suffirait qu'il m'embrasse.

- J'espère que le tien aussi.

Il fait un sourire triste.

- Il me faudrait beaucoup de chance…

- Mais tu as de la chance !

Il se tourne vers moi, je peux aisément lire un grand point d'interrogation sur son visage, je poursuis.

- Tu es le type le plus chanceux que je connaisse. Tient, hier t'avais pas fait le devoir de sortilège et ce jour là le professeur a oublié de le ramasser

- Oui, enfin ça arrive souvent.

- Et pour le devoir de potion que tu n'avais pas fait non plus la semaine dernière, et pile ce jour là Slughorn était malade. Il y a aussi le devoir de métamorphose y'a deux mois, et que McGonagal au dernier moment a décidé de nous laisser un sursis d'une semaine pour le parfaire, ça c'est pas un coup de chance, c'est carrément un miracle ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant et qu'elle ne le refera jamais ! Et puis t'arrête quand même pas de faire des conneries diverses et variées sans jamais te faire attraper.

- Si quand même, je me fais attraper

- Oui mais ça c'est parce que tu fais **Beaucoup** de conneries, si on regarde le nombre de fois ou tu fais attraper par rapport au nombre de conneries que tu fais c'est négligeable. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si peut être… Ça doit être du courage qu'il me manque alors.

- Ça serait un comble ! Tu es à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux et ce en plus alors que tout le reste de ta famille est à Serpentard. Tu vas continuer longtemps à dire des âneries de ce genre ?

J'ai à peine finis ma phrase qu'il me saute dessus pour m'embrasser, je suis d'abord surpris, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me saute dessus, puis je ferme les yeux, profite et remercie l'étoile filante qui par je ne sais quel miracle a exaucé mon vœu.

_**Pov Sirius**_

C'est tout bonnement incroyable, depuis le temps que je rêve de l'embrasser, c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé… Je me détache à regret de ses lèvres, il me faut maintenant affronter sa réaction, j'ai peur.

Je regarde mes pieds pendant un long moment, puis me décide enfin à le regarder.

Il sourit.

Oh mon dieu il sourit.

C'est plutôt bien ça, non ?

Non ?

Mince ! Et s'il croit que c'est une blague !

Merde !

C'est la cata !

Il faut que je dise quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que ça fait deux heures qu'on est planté là.

Dire quelque chose.

Faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

Mes deux pauvres neurones ont décidé de se faire la malle juste maintenant ou quoi !

Dire quelque chose.

Putain faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire !

- T'es le premier à qui mes compliments font cet effet.

Ah il a parlé, il a dit quelque chose, c'est bien, il a parlé.

Faut que je réponde.

Faut que je réponde quelque chose.

Il sourit toujours, il est trop mignon.

…

Ah oui répondre.

Il faut que je réponde !

Il a dit quoi déjà ?

Mince, il le prend comme une blague ou quoi ?

Dire quelque chose…

- Euh, c'était mon vœu

Je bafouille il doit avoir rien compris

- Mon vœu c'était de t'embrasser

Il me regarde incrédule, puis un sourire encore plus grand illumine son visage.

- T'avais pas besoin d'un vœu pour ça

Hein ?

Pourquoi il dit ça ?

J'ai pas compris.

Il m'embrasse.

C'est géant, il m'embrasse !

Hé ! J'ai compris !

Youhou !

Tient j'ai l'impression de ratterrir, mes deux neurones ont peut être décidé de revenir.

…

Tout le monde nous regarde.

Enfin non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Tout le monde fait semblant de ne pas nous regarder et d'avoir rien vu.

Remus sourit toujours, il me prend la main et m'entraine en dehors de la salle commune.

Bonne idée.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Il embrasse bien.

Même très bien.

- Je t'aime.

Mince c'est moi qu'ai dit ça ?

Et sans bafouillé en plus ! C'est bien mes neurones, vous êtes sympa quand vous voulez.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il m'aime.

Il m'aime.

IL M'AIME !

Oh j'y crois pas !

Il m'aime, C'est super ! Il m'aime !

Tient, je crois que mes neurones étaient repartis.

Je l'embrasse

C'est si bon.

Et puis une pensée émerge dans mon esprit… disons un peu perturbé par les derniers événements.

- J'espère que ton vœu aussi va se réaliser

- C'est déjà fait.

…

Oh my god, Sirius appel ses neurones ! Sirius appel ses neurones ! M'entendez vous ? J'ai besoin de vous urgemment !

- Mon souhait c'était que tu m'embrasse.

…

Compris !

1, 2, 1, 2 neurones me recevez-vous ?

Oui chef !

Mission accomplie, félicitation.

Merci chef !

_**Pov Remus**_

Sirius à l'air un peu perdu.

Non…

Totalement perdu.

Moi aussi je n'en mène pas large, sauf que moi ça ne se voit pas.

Enfin j'espère…

Je m'assois sur une marche au bout du couloir, il s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Merci

- De quoi ? demande-t-il

- De m'avoir embrassé, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas.

- Tu devrais te remercier toi-même, sans toi je n'aurais pas eu le courage.

…

- C'est grâce à ce que t'as dit que j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser, sinon je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Je souris

- J'avais oublié que j'étais courageux.

A ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Il sourit, me regarde tendrement.

- Moony

J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça, je crois qu'il le sait

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de regarder le ciel avec ce visage triste.

- C'était la dernière fois que tu me voyais regarder le ciel avec un visage triste.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais triste parce que je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que tu m'aimes. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Oui, tu aurais dû me le dire.

- J'aurais dû… Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit à l'instant que tu as bien faillit ne jamais m'embrasser ?

Je m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il sourit puis m'embrasse, je sens ses mains sur mes anches, puis qui se glissent sous ma chemise.

Il n'a plus l'air perdu.

J'entends des bruits de pas et me lève brusquement.

- Je… désolé, j'ai été trop rapide.

- Y'a du monde qui arrive

- Ah…

Je le prends par la main et l'entraîne vers notre chambre.

_**Pov Sirius**_

Nous entrons dans la chambre, je m'assois sur le lit et lui sur mes genoux.

- Tu sais la fois ou je t'ai surpris en train de te changer

- Oui ?

- Et bien je t'ai espionné pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de t'appeler.

Il rougit

- Et ce que j'ai vu me plait bien.

Il rougit encore plus, je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise, il frissonne

- Ça me plait même beaucoup.

Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Et tu sais après quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

Il commence à défaire ma cravate, je souris

- J'avais terriblement envie de t'embrasser dans le cou.

Ma cravate est défaite, je défais la sienne alors qu'il commence à déboutonner ma chemise.

- Et maintenant ?

Je lui enlève sa chemise.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Pour toute réponse je fais glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou, il frissonne colle son torse contre le mien, et c'est à mon tour de frissonner. Je le saisis par les anches et l'allonge sur le lit, il finit d'enlever ma chemise alors que je déboutonne son pantalon .

…

_**Pov Remus**_

Il est nu contre moi, je me demande un instant si ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est si beau.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Je me met à posé des questions de midinette, je suis ridicule…

- Et toi ?

- Toujours, je n'imagine pas vivre autrement. Est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours ?

- Bien sûr Moony.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le jure, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la mort.

…

_**Pov Sirius**_

Je me réveille dans les bras de Remus

- Moony, t'es réveillé ?

- Oui.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu d'étoile filante.

- Je suis sûr qu'on aurait quand même finis ensemble.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je pense que je t'aurais sauté dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point tu es craquant.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit au moins cent fois.

- Et ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Remus sourit, et moi je ferme les yeux, heureusement qu'elle était là quand même cette étoile filante, combien de temps aurais-je encore passé loin de lui sinon ? Combien de temps aurais-je gâché à être beaucoup trop loin de lui.

* * *

_Pfff, j'en ai marre de mettre en forme, pourquoi je suis obligé de remettre tout mes tirets un par un à chaque fois ?_

_Bon j'arrête de me plaindre, j'ai autre chose à vous dire._

_En fait au départ ce que j'avais écris partait pas autant dans tout les sens, c'était un peu plus sérieux, mais bon j'ai envie de me marrer en ce moment alors..._

_Bref, tout le passage ou Sirius est totalement paumé était pas prévu, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Je trouve qu'on se sent toujours super con quand on se retrouve dans ce genre de situation, et qu'on à aussi l'impression qu'il y a des heures entières qui passent alors qu'en vérité il ne s'est écoulé qu'une poigné de seconde. Et surtout le pire c'est qu'on à l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque, on ne comprend rien, on arrive pas à dire ce qu'on voudrait dire._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	37. Thème 48 : Perdu pour devenir précieux

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici le chapitre qui clos cette histoire, attention préparez vous mouchoirs c'est tristes..._

_Merci à Svetlana black pour son review : "mignoniser ta soirée, j'aime bien l'expression ! Et je suis contente que le passage que j'ai rajouté à la dernière minute te plaise !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : De rien !_

_Merci à Pomeline pour ses reviews : Merci pour les compliments !_

_Et Merci à Ocechan ma nouvelle lectrice pour ses 36 reviews ! Merci je suis très flaté que tu es pris le temps de reviewer tout mes chapitre un par un, je vais te répondre, mais d'abord je publie ce chapitre !_

_Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 48 : Perdu pour devenir précieux**

Je t'avais promis de ne plus jamais regarder le ciel avec un visage triste.

Oui mais tu n'es plus là.

Tu m'avais juré de rester toujours avec moi, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là bas ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette prison ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fous loin de moi ?

***

Il parait que tu t'es échappé, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir à moi ?

Peut être qu'ils ont raison, tu veux le tuer, alors je vais aller là bas.

Je vais là bas, je vais te retrouver.

Tu m'avais promis de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort, je vais te retrouver.

Et si tu es ce criminel comme tout le monde le dit, si tu es tout ce que je ne veux pas croire, je vais te tuer.

Puisque moi je t'aime encore, je vais te tuer, pour ne plus pouvoir t'aimer.

***

Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, mais j'étais si désespéré, j'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps loin de toi.

Si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de fuir, si seulement je pouvais te garder prêt de moi.

Si seulement on pouvait vivre heureux, rien que vivre ensemble, ça suffirait déjà.

***

Tu ne seras plus jamais prêt de moi, c'est finit.

Je n'arrive pas a y croire, comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans toi ?

Pourquoi disparais-tu à jamais alors que je venais de te retrouver ?

Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, je me souviens de cette époque bénie et de ces si petits tracas qui nous semblaient pourtant immense.

Je me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais à ce moment là, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu m'étais précieux.

Il a fallut que tu m'échappe pour que je me rende compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, il a fallut que je te perdre pour me rendre compte que tu étais tout pour moi.


	38. Thème 29 : Des choses

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : Et oui, avec un thème pareil je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autre chose qu'un chapitre triste... Et quand je dis que c'est le dernier chapitre qui clôt l'histoire, ça veut dire que j'ai fait 4 chapitre sur la même histoire, et que maintenant c'est finis y'a plus de suite, je passe à une autre histoire._

_Merci à Pomeline pour son review : Ah bah oui tient c'est mon centième review, j'ai même pas fait attention (faut dire qu'avec les 36 review d'un coup de Ocechan ^^) Bon et bien félicitation à Pomeline pour avoir posté le centième review, celui qui pose le 200eme aura le droit à un cadeau (allez on y croit ^^). Et oui c'est toujours comme ça, on se rend compte à quel point ce qu'on a est merveilleux quand on le perd. ça me rapelle une chanson de renaud : "On reconnait le bonheur parait-il au bruit qu'il fait quand il s'en va, c'était pas le dernier des imbécile celui qu'a dit ça" (Allez savoir qui c'est qu'à dit ça ^^)._

_Merci à Svetlana pour son review : Et oui c'est triste, mais mince alors faut que j'arrête d'écrire des fics triste si ça vous met dasn cet état là !_

_Merci à Ocechan pour son review : Moi aussi je dois batailler pour avoir l'ordi (sauf que nous on est carément 5 dessus, enfin si on compte que mon père ne l'utilise presque jamais et que ma mère s'est acheter un ordi pour elle (mais elle continue de temps en temps à prendre l'ordi familiale) on est ) trois dessus aussi). Donc en fait c'est pour ça que je ne publie jamais aussi vite que je le voudrais... T'as de la chance de pouvoir lire des fics à la bilbiothèque, moi dans ma bibliothèque il y a royalement 4 ordis et que 2 qui ont un accès à internet il rame quelque chose de bien et on a pas le droit de dépasser 3/4 d'heure d'utilisation... J'ai essayé une fois d'en utlisé un et quand il s'est bloqué sur une fanfic Yaoi un peu osé, refusant de changer de page et même de s'éteindre, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais remètre ne serait-ce qu'un orteille dans le coin multimedia de la bibliothèque. Et je te promet de lire tes fics dès que j'ai finis 52 saveurs._

_Merci à Loulou2a pour son review : Contente que ça te plaise !_

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 29 : Des choses dans des corps célestes**

_Imaginons un instant que Sirius et Remus soit des corps céleste._

_Pas la peine d'aller chercher loin, Remus sera la lune. Et comme Sirius a tendance à ce prendre pour le centre du monde il fera un parfais soleil._

_Le soleil et la lune, ça serait beau._

_Non, en fait se ne serais pas beau, ça serait terrible, obligés d'attendre l'éclipse pour se voir !_

_Quoique…_

**Le Soleil et la Lune**

Il était une fois le Soleil et la Lune, ils vivaient heureux dans l'univers au milieu des étoiles.

Mais un jour, un crime atroce fut commis, on créa l'obscurité.

Tout les astres constatèrent alors qu'ils brillaient, et les étoiles jalouse que le soleil émette plus de lumière,l'accusèrent d'avoir créé le noir.

L'Univers décida donc comme terrible punition d'immobiliser le Soleil, celui-ci emprisonné ne pouvait plu vagabonder dans l'Univers avec la Lune.

La Lune éclata en sanglot et de ses larmes naquirent huit planètes qui se mirent aussitôt à tourner autour de son bien aimé le Soleil.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'Univers se rendit compte de son erreur, le soleil n'était pas responsable de l'obscurité, il l'avait punit à tord. Alors il punit les trous noirs responsable du crime et les étoiles pour leurs mensonges.

Mais pour le Soleil, il était trop tard, il était immobilisé jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Bientôt plus rien ne bougeait dans l'Univers, sauf la lune et les planètes que l'Univers remarqua bien vite.

La Lune expliqua à l'Univers comment les planètes étaient nées, celui se vexa un peu que quelque chose ai été créé sans qu'il en soit le responsable, puis il remarqua que sûr la troisième planète il y avait de la vie.

Pour se venger de la lune qui lui avait piqué la vedette il lui ordonna de veiller sur cette planète.

Depuis la Lune veille sur la terre, elle tourne autour sans s'arrêter, elle à même donné son feu aux hommes, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne brille que lorsqu'elle est éclairée par le soleil.

Les étoiles, elles, restent toujours immobiles punit à tout jamais. Mais parfois certaine d'entre elles parviennent à s'échapper, elles courent alors à travers l'Univers à toute vitesse pour s'enfuir. Ces étoiles filantes savent qu'elles finiront par mourir, c'est la sentence de l'Univers, alors elle décide d'aller s'écraser sur la Lune et ses planètes, par jalousie.

C'est pour ça que la Lune est pleine de cicatrice.

Quand au Soleil, il attend patiemment les éclipses pour voir la Lune, mais elles ne durent pas longtemps, juste le temps d'un baiser.

…

_Oui bon pourquoi pas._

_Mais à la réflexion, Sirius serait mieux dans le rôle de Sirius, vous savez l'étoile Sirius._

_C'est l'étoile la plus brillante vue de la terre, après le soleil bien sûr, et c'est l'étoile principale de la constellation du grand chien._

_C'est les grecs qui l'ont nommé Sirius, ça signifie ardent et c'est le nom du chien que possédait Orion (un chasseur de géant) dans la mythologie grecque._

_Mais selon l'astronomie chinoise, cette étoile était appelée Tianlang et représentait un loup céleste._

_Et j'oubliais un détail, c'est une étoile binaire, en fait il y a deux étoile Sirius._

**Le chien et le loup**

Il était une fois deux étoiles si proche qu'elles ne paraissaient être qu'une. Les hommes les avaient tour à tour appelées Sirius, Sothis, Sigi tolo et Tianlang.

Un jour ces deux étoiles décidèrent qu'elles devaient se trouver un nom pour chacune.

Elles discutèrent longtemps, essayant de se mettre d'accord, quand la Terre agacée par leurs discutions décida à leur place.

- Toi tu es jaune orangé comme un chien, tu t'appelleras donc Sirius, et toi tu es plutôt blanc tu seras donc Tianlang, le loup célèste.

Les deux étoiles étaient nommées, et la Terre pu enfin dormir.

Mais les deux étoiles ne se satisfaire pas longtemps de leurs noms, pour la première Sirius lui allait très bien, mais la seconde n'aimait pas son nom.

La nuit suivante elle en parla donc avec la Terre.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Tianlang ? Tu n'aimes pas être un loup ?

- J'aime bien être un loup, mais je trouve que mon nom ne va pas avec celui de Sirius.

- Tu voudrais porter un prénom venant de la même langue que le sien ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Tu seras donc Remus, l'enfant protégé par la louve.

Ainsi les deux étoiles furent nommées.

Il était une fois deux étoiles si proche qu'elles ne paraissaient être qu'une. Les hommes les avaient tour à tour appelées Sirius, Sothis, Sigi tolo et Tianlang. Mais les ignoraient qu'elles avaient déjà un nom, Sirius et Remus et que si elles étaient si proche c'est parce qu'elles passaient leurs temps à s'embrasser.


	39. Thème 12 : Eveil toi en moi

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée, c'est un chapitre que je viens de retrouver mais que j'avais écrit vers le début du mois de mai..._

_Merci à Svetlana Balck pour son review : Et bah dit donc, t'es rapide ! 7 minutes après avoir publié mon chapitre j'ai déjà un reivew ! J'étais vraiment surprise ! Et merci pour tout ces compliments, surtout que c'est un chapitre que j'ai écris en me demandant serieusement "est-ce qu'ils vont aimer, c'est bizarre quand même"... Bah pour le coup je suis vraiment agréablement surprise !_

_Merci Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : Merci merci ! _

_Moralité, il faut que j'arrête de prendre la tête ! Tant que j'écris ce que plait vous semblez aprécier ! (C'est cool d'avoir des lecteur qui ont bon goût ^^)._

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

Thème 12 : Eveil-toi en moi**

_POV Sirius_

Avec un clin d'œil James sort de la chambre emmenant Peter, qui n'a rien compris, avec lui.

Nous sommes seuls, la chambre est à nous.

Tu t'approches doucement, tu m'embrasses tendrement, je sens tes mains hésitantes se frayer un chemin sous mon T-shirt.

Tu es rouge comme une pivoine, mignon comme un ange avec tes cheveux châtain décoiffés et tes beaux yeux bleus, on dirait des yeux d'enfants, il y a de la magie dedans. Tu as encore un visage d'enfant, et pourtant tu as 15 ans, comme moi. Ta timidité te rend encore plus désirable, je fais glisser mes lèvres le long de ton cou et murmure « J'ai envie de toi ».

Je t'entraine vers le lit, tu rougis encore plus, je t'enlève ton T-shirt, parcoure de mes mains ton corps superbe, les quelques cicatrices ici et là n'enlève rien à ta beauté, et malgré tes yeux d'enfant, c'est un bien un corps d'homme que tu as.

Tu as peur, je le vois dans tes yeux, je t'embrasse doucement, je te murmure « je t'aime » ce sont des mots bien faible, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime

Mon corps frôle le tien, le touche, le caresse, tu m'enlève mon T-shirt qui es vraiment de trop.

Tu t'allonge sur le lit et tu m'entraine vers toi, tu capture ma bouche, tu ne me lâche plus, tes mains glissent sur mes hanches, tu déboutonnes mon jean, l'excitation monte, je te veux !

Je veux prendre possession de toi, de ton corps, j'ai tellement envie de toi, tu n'imagine pas à quel point.

…

_POV Remus_

J'aime ton regard, tes yeux noirs, j'aime ton corps, moi qui désespérais de te voir passer autant de temps sur un balais, j'en vois à présent les bienfaits. Ton corps joliment musclé ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir pour toi.

Tu me déboutonne mon jean et me libère enfin de cette prison, nos vêtement bien trop encombrant finissent bientôt tous sur le sol.

Je sens ton corps nu contre le mien, je veux que tu me possèdes, que tu prennes possession de mon corps, malgré mon souffle court je te murmure « j'ai envie de toi, je te veux maintenant ! »

Finis les petits jeux, tes mains glissent le long de mes jambes, tu te glisse entre mes cuises tu saisis mes hanches, tu entres en moi doucement.

Enfin, je tremble, j'ai un peu peur, tu murmures des mots doux à mon oreille, la douleur que j'ai ressenti laisse bientôt place au plaisir.

Tu es en moi enfin, tout mes sens s'éveil, je te vois, ton plaisir se lit sur ton visage, j'entends tes gémissement de plaisir qui ne font qu'augmenter le mien, je sens ton odeur, le goût de tes lèvres, de ta bouche et enfin, je te sens en moi.

Et toi, tu t'éveils en moi ?


	40. Thème 33 : L'opposé de la foi

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Ocechan pour ses deux reviews : En fait le problème vient du fait que j'étais en train de modifier des chapitres de ma fics j'ai supprimé rajouter puis deplacé des chapitre, donc si tu à laisser des review au milieu de tout ça pas étonnant qu'il y ai des bugs ^^. Oui effectivement le dernier thème était un peu "hot" c'est un essait, je ne sais pas si je dois me lancer dans les fics plus osé ou pas..._

_Merci à Svetlana Black pour son review : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : Arg, quelle faute horrible, je vais la corriger tout de suite !_

_Sinon, comme je le disais plus haut j'ai modifier mes chapitres, j'ai remarqué il y a quelque temps que les tirets des dialogues s'effaçaient quand je passais mes textes sur FF, donc (c'était mon grand projet de lundi et mardi) je les ai tous modifier (enfin tout ceux qui avaient des dialogues), et maintenant ils ont tous leurs petit tiret pour les dialogues (ça m'a comme même pris plus de deux heures de remettre tout ces fichu tirets)._

_Et sinon autre grand projet, j'ai enfin plublier 52 saveurs sur mon blog consacré au fanfiction (que j'ai commencé il y a un bout de temps mais que j'avais jamais eu le temps d'alimenter) et j'y ai rajouter quelques illustration (enfin c'est quand même super mal dessiné, je sais pas vraiment si je dois les recommander). Bref, le lien est dans mon profil, pour l'instant il n'y a que le thème 36 d'illustré mais à venir bientôt le thème 15 et 51..._

_Il est temps de passer à la présentation de ce chapitre, c'est un poème (et oui quand je suis en vacances j'ai le temps de me creuser la tête ^^)._

_Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !_**Thème 33 : L'opposé de la foi**

* * *

Je ne crois pas en dieu

Il n'y a rien dans les cieux

Aucune divinités

Rien pour nous guider

Je ne crois pas au destin

Chacun prend sa vie en main

Même si c'est dur à croire

Tout n'est que pur hasard

Je ne crois pas aux âme-sœurs

Que chacun ait ici bas l'élu de son cœur

Encore une fois pas de providence

Tout n'est qu'une question de chance

Il n'y a qu'une chose en laquelle je crois

C'est que j'aime être avec toi

C'est que j'aime être dans tes bras

C'est que j'aime mon corps sous tes doigts

Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour

Et si ça durera toujours

Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance

Ce qui compte c'est qu'on est eu de la chance

La chance de croiser

Au moment où il faillait

C'est le plus beau des hasards

Qu'on est pu avoir

Il n'y a qu'une chose en laquelle je crois

C'est que j'aime être avec toi

C'est juste ça, tu vois

L'opposé de la foi


	41. Thème 45 : La possession

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : Je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_Merci à Ocechan pour son review : Désolé pour les bug, ça doit être moi, à chaque fois que je veux modifier un chapitre je suis obligé de le faire en double avant de supprimé l'ancien, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des faux nouveaux chapitres mais maintenant que j'ai finis avec mes modification de chapitre ça ne devrait plus se produire..._

_Ceci étant dit Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

****Thème 45 : La possession d'appareil si fragiles**

Par une après midi ensoleiller de la fin du mois de mars, Remus lisait tranquillement assis à l'ombre d'un arbre jusqu'à ce que Sirius arrive avec deux balais.

- Aujourd'hui je t'apprends à voler, enfin… Si ça te dis ?

Remus était catastrophé, mais n'en laissait rien paraître, la dernière fois qu'il était monté sur un balais ça s'était très mal finis. Mais comme ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à Sirius il répondit « oui » avec un grand sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à cinq mètres du sol assis sur un balais, Remus se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait très bien put répondre non et continuer à lire son livre. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il allait arriver à Charlie et combien de pièces extraordinaires comptait encore la chocolaterie. Mais non il avait voulu faire plaisir à Sirius et il allait mourir sur un balais sans pouvoir finir son livre.

- Ma gentillesse me perdra, murmura t'il entre ses dents, surtout si Sirius est dans les parages…

Sirius lui s'amusait comme un fou.

Remus finis par tomber de son balais, Sirius le rattrapa en vol pendant que le balais allait s'écraser contre l'une des tours de Poudlard. Sirius atterrit, Remus tremblait.

- Remus tu vas bien ?

- Ça dépend, je suis encore vivant ?

- Oui ça va, je t'ai rattrapé, on est au sol maintenant.

Remus poussa un soupir,

- Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais du continuer à lire mon livre.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es condamné à n'avoir que la lecture comme loisir.

- Tu crois pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? Je pense que se sera mieux pour tes balais, je suis désolé, mais je crois que je l'air réduit en miettes.

- C'est pas grave, c'est un véritable plaisir pour moi de dilapider la fortune des Black.

Remus esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider à ruiner ta famille, c'était la dernière fois que je m'essayais aux prouesses aériennes.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je préfère largement lire un bouquin que risquer ma vie sur un tas de brindille.

- Tu n'éprouve aucun plaisir à voler ?

- Non, définitivement non.

- Moi c'est ce que je préfère, je voulais essayer de te faire aimer ça aussi, je trouve que c'est la meilleure chose qui existe. T'en as pas marre de passer ton temps à lire ?

- Non j'adore ça, moi je trouve que c'est ça la meilleure chose qui existe.

- Je devrais peut être essayer.

- Bien sûr, si ça te dit.

…

Par un bel après midi d'avril, Remus lisait au pied d'un arbre tout en gardant un œil sur Sirius qui lisait Mathilda de Roald Dahl. Au bout d'une demie heure, il lâcha le livre et se leva.

- Désolé Mus, j'en peu plus, ça m'ennuis et je comprends rien à tout ces trucs de moldu, je vais voler un peu.

Remus poussa un soupir, ils n'avaient définitivement pas les même goûts, c'était même étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Il repris sa lecture de l'ascenseur de verre alors que Sirius s'amusait à faire la course avec une chouette.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius atterrissait en douceur près de Remus qui lisait les dernière page de Peter Pan.

- Tient, t'as changé de livre ?

- Oui j'ai finis l'autre.

- C'était bien ?

- Très bien, mais celui là est encore mieux, et je pense qu'il devrait te plaire.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- Il m'a donné envie de voler.

- Si tu veux, on pourra essayer de voler demain.

- D'accord, dit Remus avec un sourire

- Et, euh, tu me passera ton livre quand tu l'auras finis.

- Ça s'appelle Peter Pan, c'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui ne veut pas grandir.

- Ah ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui te fais dire que ça va me plaire ?

- Un peu…

- Oh Moony, tu es vraiment méchant, dit Sirius avec un air faussement effondré.

…

- Moony ! Moony ! Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on peut perdre son ombre ?

- Mais non Sirius, c'est une histoire.

- Alors c'est pas vrai qu'on peut voler avec de la poussière de fée.

- Non, ça c'est aussi un truc inventé par les moldus, et puis je ne crois pas que ça existe la poussière de fée.

- Et le pays imaginaire ?

- Non plus.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tu peux toujours aller vérifier.

- D'accord, dit Sirius en prenant son balais.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois m'apprendre à voler demain, t'as pas oublié ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Sirius reposa son balais.

- Sirius, et si tu dormais maintenant ? demanda James qui en avait visiblement envie.

- D'accord.

Il se coucha et éteignit la lumière. James murmura dans le noir :

- Remus, je pense pas que c'était un si bonne idée de lui faire lire des livres.

- Tu peux pas dire ça, répondit Remus, il est adorable.

- Hé Remus ? Demanda Sirius, tu crois qu'elle existe la fée clochette ?

- S'il pouvait éviter d'être adorable après 23h, ça m'arrangerais, soupira James.

- Sirius, c'est une histoire, de la fiction, ça n'existe pas, maintenant dors, ou au moins tais-toi, sinon je crois que James va s'énerver.

…

Le lendemain Remus monté sur balais était fier de lui, il arrivait maintenant à diriger son balais et savait atterrir sans trop de dommage, il avait juste du mal avec la vitesse. Sirius l'encourageait vivement :

- Tu t'en sors bien maintenant.

- Merci.

- Tu vois c'est pas si terrible ! Aller on y va ?

- Où ça ? Demanda Remus surpris et un peu inquiet.

- Bah au pays imaginaire !

- Tu sais, je crois que je suis trop grand pour y aller.

- Vraiment ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé y aller.

- Et bien vas y.

- Pas tout seul, je veux pas y aller sans toi, tu me manquerais trop.

Remus surpris perdit le contrôle de son balais qui se fracassa au sol. Sirius l'avait rattrapé de justesse alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Remus ! s'exclama Sirius atterrissant en vitesse, ça va ?

Sirius soutenait Remus qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Et oh, Remus, ça va ?

- Je crois.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! C'est la dernière fois que j'essais de te faire voler !

- Je croyais que t'adorais ruiner ta famille, si je détruit un balais à chaque fois, ça va être vite fait.

- Oui mais j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal, si tu tiens à réduire mes balais en miette, tu peux le faire en restant au sol, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Aller maintenant on va à l'infirmerie !

- Mais je vais bien.

- On sait jamais !

- Sirius, je vais bien.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? Tu n'as mal nul part ? Tu t'es pas cogné la tête ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, je te dis que je vais bien.

- Heureusement ! Je suis vraiment irresponsable des fois.

- Non… Tu es irresponsable tout le temps.

- Oui t'as raison… Pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

- Je te fais confiance.

- Alors que je suis irresponsable ?

- Tu es irresponsable mais très doué pour prendre soin de moi.

Après un moment de silence Sirius s'exclama :

- Allez hop ! A l'infirmerie !

- Hein ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu tiens des propos incohérent Mus, comment pourrais-je prendre soin de toi alors que je suis un irresponsable ?

- Parce que même si tu es irresponsable tu es toujours plein de bonnes attentions envers moi, tu as voulu m'apprendre à voler parce que tu adorais ça et que tu voulais que moi aussi j'y prenne du plaisir. Alors oui, même si tu es irresponsable, tu prends soin de moi à ta manière.

- Sirius avait les joues légèrement rouge et semblait troublé, depuis le début Remus avait compris, depuis le début il savait, comment faisait-il pour le comprendre aussi bien ?

- Merci, ajouta Remus

- Tu le mérite c'est tout, tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi. Tu ne manque pas une occasion d'aider les autres, on dit que ceux qui aide les autres se sont ceux qui ont le plus besoin d'aide.

Sirius avait dit ça plutôt comme une question qu'une affirmation.

- C'est peut-être vrai, conclu Remus.

…

Sirius était plongé dans l'univers d'Alice au pays des merveille, et lançait des exclamations de joie de peu ou d'interrogation toutes les deux pages.

James lui grognait, un coussin enfoncé sur sa tête il essayait vainement de dormir.

- Je crois que Sirius est le seul, mais vraiment le seul, capable d'être bruant en lisant un bouquin. C'est vrai quoi ! A le voir on en oublierait presque que lire est une activité silencieuse.

Sirius était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il aurait pu y avoir une explosion qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, alors il n'entendit bien sûr rien des paroles de James.

Remus regardait son ami avec un air attendrit, un peu comme celui d'un père qui voit pour la première fois son enfant s'envoler sur son mini-balais sans les stabilisateurs.

- Mais il est si…

- Adorable, je sais, coupa James, mais après 23h être adorable ou pas ça ne compte plus quand on bruyant.

- Peter ronfle et pourtant tu ne lui dit rien.

- C'est vrai, et en plus il n'est même pas adorable, je dois être habitué c'est tout...

- Et bah tu n'as qu'à t'habituer à ce que Sirius lise bruyamment.

- Oui mais Sirius on peut l'empêcher de lire, Peter on ne peut pas l'empêcher de dormir.

- Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de lire, il est trop mignon quand il lit.

- Ah oui ?

James se redressa, avec un sourire intéressé collé sur le visage.

- Tu le trouve mignon que quand il lit ?

- Il est mignon out le temps, mais encore plus quand il lit.

Remus n'avait bien évidement rien remarqué de l'attitude de James, mais quand celui s'exclama « Aha » il se dit qu'il avait dût dire un truc de travers sans s'en rendre compte.

- J'en étais sûr ! Tu es démasqué Remus John Lupin !

- Quoi ?!

James souriait toujours, visiblement satisfait.

- Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment…

- Et alors ?

- Tu le trouve mignon, et c'est le seul qui arrive à te faire monter sur un balais…

- Je ne vois absolument pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Enfin Mus c'est évident, tu es amoureux !

Remus restait bouche-bée

- Hein ? demanda Sirius sortant la tête de son livre, Mus est amoureux et il ne m'a rien dit !

- Non c'est juste un délire de James, dit Remus

- Tant mieux !

Sirius semblait satisfait de la réponse de Remus et reprenait sa lecture.

- Oh tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un délire, et vu sa réaction lui aussi est amoureux de toi.

- Arrête de raconter des sottises, conclu Remus.

Il se coucha et essayait de faire croire que dix secondes plus tard il dormait profondément.

…

Le lendemain matin, Remus n'était toujours pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'avait dit James, en revanche Sirius lui était convaincu que son existence serait inutile s'il ne se mettait pas immédiatement à la recherche d'un lapin blanc.

C'est ainsi que par un début de samedi ensoleillé, Sirius et Remus cherchait un lapin blanc au alentour de Poudlard.

- Que tu veuille chercher un lapin blanc, d'accord, mais rappelle moi pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ?

- Parce que aller au pays des merveilles serait beaucoup mieux avec toi que tout seul.

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu emmènes dans tes recherche de monde merveilleux ?

- Parce que tu es le seul qui accepte de venir avec moi.

- Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, après tout James avait peut être raison, il devait être amoureux.

- Et puis en plus imagine si je reste coincé là bas, sans toi… se serait pas possible.

A ce moment si Remus avait été sur un balais il y a fort à parier qu'il aurait fait une belle chute, mais il était au sol alors il se contenta de s'arrêter net. Sirius se retourna vers lui.

- Remus, il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Moi aussi je ne pourrais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu restais dans un autre monde loin de moi, je ne pourrais pas.

- Merci, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Remus

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! T'es un de mes meilleurs amis !

- Non pas comme ça, je te parle pas de cet amour là.

Remus s'approcha de son ami et du bout des lèvres effleura les siennes.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ?

Sirius resta sans voix un long moment. Le loup garou était sur le point de pleurer, insultant mentalement « ce petit connard de James qui était complètement à côté de la plaque » il tourna le dos à Sirius s'apprêtant à partir quand il lui saisit le bras.

- J'ai envie de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi, je serais extrêmement jaloux si tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, donc, oui, je crois bien que je t'aime.

Sirius essuya les larmes de Remus puis ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celle du loup garou avant que le simple effleurement se transforme en baiser.

- Youhou ! Cria une voix aussi d'eux.

Il levèrent la tête et aperçurent James sur son balais qui les espionnait .

- J'avais raison, s'écriait-il sans faire attention à l'arbre qui se dressait devant lui, j'avais rai-

Comme vous le savez, les balais et les arbres ne font pas bon ménage, James dégringola de l'arbre alors que son balais gisait au sol cassé en deux.

Et oui, les balais c'est fragile, quand on vole il faut être concentré sur ce qu'on fait. James pleurait toute les larmes de son corps quand Sirius lui promit de lui racheter un balais, souriant en pensant à la tête que ferait sa mère en recevant la troisième facture de balais en moins de deux semaines.

Quand a Remus et Sirius ils arrêtèrent de chercher des pays merveilleux, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose de mieux encore.

Moralité : Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher très loin, parfois ce qu'on a sous le nez vaux beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver ailleurs, et attention les balais ça casse !

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_A tient c'est déjà mon 40eme chapitre ^^_


	42. Thème 26 : Lueur antisolaire

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Svetlana Balck pour son review : Pour les références litteraires je me suis pas trop creuser la tête, j'ai pris au pif des livres de la litterature anglophone que j'avais bien aimée et pas trop récent donc je suis tombée sur du Roal Dahl, Peter Pan et Alice au pays des merveilles et je me suis tout de suite dit que Peter Pan conviendrait très bien à Sirius, j'adore lui faire un caractère enfantin ^^._

_Merci à Juei-Kazuki pour son review : Oui j'adore vraiment faire Sirius comme ça, et pour James j'adore le faire un peu chieur mais très pertinent. Arh, encore des fautes, l'orthographe c'est vraiment pas mon fort excusez moi !_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour son review : Oui je voulais qu'ils aient envie de partager quelque chose, ils veulent tout les deux faire découvrir ce qu'ils aiment le plus à la personne qui à laquelle ils tiennent le plus, je trouve que c'est une belle preuve d'amour._

_-roulement de tambour- taratataratatata..._

_Mesdames, Mesdmoiselles, Messieurs, _

_Aujourd'hui je vais publier deux chapitres portant le même titre : Beauté_

_Le premier basé sur le thème lueur anti-solaire et le second sur la grâce qui vient du néant._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 26 : Lueur anti-solaire**

**Beauté**

Je le connais depuis si longtemps et depuis les premiers moments passés avec lui je l'ai toujours trouvé fantastique.

Je l'ai toujours trouvé plein d'esprit et dès ses premières paroles j'ai tout de suite vu son intelligence.

Je l'ai toujours respecté, il était d'une telle droiture, il aurait pu m'ordonné n'importe quoi je l'aurais fait.

Mais Remus n'ordonne pas, non , il conseille.

Il sait tout l'influence qu'il peut avoir sur moi mais n'en abuse jamais.

Et je ne peux que le respecter encore plus pour ça.

Il est tout l'inverse de moi, l'exact opposé, il est posé et réfléchis, il peut affronter n'importe quelle situation et résoudre tout dans le plus grand calme.

J'ai un mal fou a comprendre les gens, à voir ce qu'il se cache derrière leurs mots, à connaître leurs sentiments.

Remus lui comprend dès le premier instant et est toujours capable de dire ce que l'on veut entendre.

Je l'ai toujours admiré pour tout ça, il me donne l'impression d'être lumineux.

Oui lumineux, il émane de lui une lumière qui le beau, si beau.

Mais pas comme le soleil, non pas aveuglant.

Ça ne se remarque pas tout de suite, il faut le connaître et ensuite on remarque que de lui s'échappe cette lueur anti-solaire.


	43. Thème 27 : La grâce qui vient du néant

**Thème 27 : La grâce qui vient du néant**

**Beauté**

Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai eu ce sentiment, je le trouve impressionnant.

On peut voir le courage dans ses yeux à chaque instant, on a la sensation qu'il est prêt à tout à tout moment.

Sirius attire naturellement les gens, c'est sans doute grâce à son extrême franchise. Il a le courage de toujours dire ce qu'il pense.

Maintenant que je le connais bien je peux affirmer qu'il a du mal à cerner les gens, à l'inverse on le comprend toujours aisément. Il pourrait toujours essayer de mentir qu'il n'y parviendrais pas, n'importe qui peut lire sur son visage le fond de ses pensées.

En plus de ce courage, il y a chez lui une grâce, une beauté naturelle qui le rend encore plus impressionnant.

Cette beauté qui lui amène un nombre sans fin de conquêtes, dont il a su profiter…

Il n'en profite plus désormais.

Je le regarde endormis dans mon lit, je le contemple depuis de longues minutes cherchant l'origine de cette grâce.

Il se réveille et s'étire tout en baillant longuement.

- Remus.

- Oui ?

- Je sais que je suis beau mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, embrasse moi plutôt.

Cette grâce peut venir de n'importe où, après tout cela n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte c'est que cet homme exceptionnel est à moi.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_A tient c'est marrant j'ai fais le thème 26 et 27 à suivre (et c'est que maintenant que je m'en rend compte _...), je regarde jamais les n° des thèmes que je fais vu que de toute façon je l'ai fait dans le désordre... _

_Au départ j'avais pas prévu de les faires ensemble, et puis au dernier moment je me suis dit, pourquoi pas... Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Tient, maintenant il ne reste plus que 10 chapitre avant la fin._

_- roulement de tambour-Taratatata _

_Lancement du compte à rebour _

_**10**_

_J'ai une de ces pêches aujourd'hui ^^ ..._


	44. Thème 23 : La vérité et les pêches

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour ses reviews : Merci pour les compliments, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire Remus vu par Sirius et Sirius vu par Remus. Et oui plus que 10 chapitres, pour être franche je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir d'avoir bientôt finis ou me lamenter parce que c'est bientôt finis..._

_Merci à Loulou2a pour son review : Oui Moony à de la chance, j'aimerais bien être à sa place !_

_Merci à Ocechan pour ses reviews : Si j'écris si vite c'est que je veux finir avant le 2 septembre (je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver ne nous décourageons pas...). Sinon, c'est normal que Sirius soit pas beau dans le film, après avoir passer 10 ans à Azkaban on ne peut pas être frais comme une rose... Mais avant ça tout le monde s'accorde à dire que Sirius est un sex-symbol ^^ ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Moony, il est gentil, serieux, calme et généreux, pratiquement parfait quoi... Mais je préfère quand même Sirius, il est pas parfait mais un avec un perso comme lui on remplit vite les pages blanches, enfin moi il m'inspire, je pourrais passer des heures à imaginer toute les conneries qu'il pourrait faire._

_Merci à Pomeline pour ses reviews : Et oui, Remus et Sirius sont complémentaire, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont si bien ensemble ^^!_

_Passons maintenant aux chapitres d'aujourd'hui. Je vais en publier quatre d'un coup (je vais battre mon record !) c'est donc quatre chapitre qui se suivent._

_Je me suis essayée à décrire une scène (enfin même plusieurs) de sexe, alors c'est déconseillé moins de 18 (bien que je n'ai moi même que 17 ans et 9 mois), au troisième et au quatrième chapitre._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est très reussi, à vous de juger._

_Ceci étant dit Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 23 : La vérité et les pêches**

- Hé ! Remus essais t'attraper celle là ! Elle a l'air bien mûre !

- T'es fou elle trop loin, j'ai pas envie de me casser une jambe !

- Bon bah je vais le faire alors.

- Nan Sirius, arrête… Sirius !

- Tu vas vraiment essayer de l'attraper ?

- James ne l'encourage pas ! Et toi descends !

En ce weekend rayonnant, Sirius et James avait eu la brillante idée d'aller cueillir des pêches nous entraînant, Peter et moi, avec eux. Grimpé dans le pêcher ils avaient déjà récolté de quoi tenir pendant trois semaines, et en ne mangeant que ça matin midi et soir. Mais ils continuaient tout de même à vouloir en attraper le plus possible, plus par jeux que par faim. Outrepassant une fois de plus mes conseils, Sirius tentait d'attraper une pêche en grimpant sur une branche à la solidité douteuse.

- Sirius tu vas tom-

Je n'eu même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'un craquement sourd se faisait entendre, je tentais de rattraper cet imbécile casse-cou et me retrouvais entraîné dans la chute.

- Hé ça va en bas ? demanda James

- Moi ça va, mais si Sirius n'est pas mort je le tue moi-même !

Par bonheur un tas de pêches trop mûre avait amortie ma chute, enfin une chance. J'étais couvert de pêche, et pas seulement de ça, Sirius m'avait carrément atterrit dessus, il était littéralement couché sur moi, la situation était quelque peu gênante.

- Hé Sirius !

Il ne répondait pas.

- Sirius…

-Je le secouais un peu, aucune réaction…

- Sirius ça va ?!

Je commençais à être inquiet quand j'ai compris qu'il devait faire le mort.

- Sirius t'es pas drôle, bouge de là !

- On descend, dit James

- Sirius grouille !

- Pourquoi ça te gène qu'ils nous trouvent comme ça ?

En tout cas lui n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout, il avait plutôt l'air amusé.

- Dégage Sirius !

Il commence à bouger entre mes cuisses, pour me gêner encore plus.

- Ça te gênerais, pas vrai ?

- Sirius ça suffit !

J'essais en vain de le repousser.

- Oh !

Je n'aime pas du tout ce « oh » que fait Sirius en lorgnant sur mon entrejambe.

- On dirait que je te fais de l'effet.

Et merde, je suis foutu.

- Hé vous êtes où ? demande James

Je repousse Sirius une fois de plus, il ne décide pas à bouger, alors je prend une pêches un peu pourrie qui traine là et lui écrase dans la figure, surpris il me lâche je le pousse alors de toute mes forces et me lève.

- A vous êtes là, dit James, et Sirius il va bien ?

J'indique Sirius d'un mouvement de tête, il tente de débarrasser de la pêche qu'il a sur le visage.

- Ah… Tu vois Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas désobéir à Remus, conclut James

…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ? demande Lily en nous voyant arriver couvert de pêche alors que nous entrons dans la salle commune.

- On a cueillit des pêches, Sirius à fait l'andouille et est tombé, j'ai voulu le rattraper et je suis tombé avec et on s'est écrasé dans un tas de pêche, répondis-je

- T'en as pas marre de jouer les baby Sitter ?

- Si, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas payé assez cher pour m'occuper de ses trois gamins remuants, enfin surtout deux très remuants, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oh tu sais Lily, dit James, je veux bien changer de baby Sitter, j'adorerais que tu t'occupes de moi.

- Vas au diable !

Pendant que James parlemente avec Lily je prend la direction du dortoir. J'entre dans notre chambre et prépare des vêtements propre ainsi que mes affaire de toilette avec en vu d'aller me prendre une bonne douche histoire de me débarrasser de la pêche qui me recouvre de la tête au pied, quand Sirius entre dans la chambre.

- Tient c'est la pêche, je pense que tu l'as mérité.

Il me tend la fameuse pêche pour laquelle il s'est cassé la figure et moi avec.

- Ah tu l'as eu finalement ?

Effectivement elle est bien mûre, je croque dedans à pleine dent.

- Dis moi Mus, es-tu gay ?

Je manque d'avaler ma pêche de travers.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

- Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire.

Je croque à nouveau dans la pêche.

- Je peux goûter ?

Je lui tend la pêche mais lui s'avance vers moi avec un sourire et passe sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je suis d'abord surpris, sa langue entre dans ma bouche.

- Sirius, pourquoi tu…

- Très bonne cette pêche fait-il avec un sourire.


	45. Thème 17 : Un coeur sombre qui bat

**Thème 17 : Un cœur sombre qui bat**

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je sais que c'est mal.

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, quand je vois la réaction qu'il a quand le touche, je ne peux pas résister.

Je sais qu'il ne voit pas du tout ça de la même manière que moi. Je passe mon temps à jouer, je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, pour moi tout ça c'est juste du jeux.

Mais lui, il n'est pas du genre à jouer, il y met ses sentiments.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas.

Mais l'envie est trop forte, je n'a jamais jouer avec un garçon, c'est nouveau et ça m'excite encore plus.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas.

C'est l'un de mes meilleurs ami, je sais que je vais lui faire mal, je sais qu'il y met ses sentiments, je sais que c'est notre amitié que je mets en jeux.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas.

Mais je suis égoïste et j'adore jouer, alors quand il va dans la douche, confus de tout ce que je ne lui ai pas dit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le suivre.

* * *

_Et oui, Sirius est ce qu'on appel courrament un salaud, je m'exuse auprès de ses fans, non ne me frappez pas !_


	46. Thème 31 : Le prix de l'espoir

_Je sais pas si vous avez lu ma petite intro il y a deux chapitre où je disais que ce chapitre contenais **une scène de sexe** choquante et qu'il était **interdit au moins de 18 ans**, alors dans le doute je rappel, ce chapitre contiens une **scène de sexe** et est donc **interdit au moins de 18 ans**._

_Voilà c'est dit !_

* * *

**Thème 31 : Le prix de l'espoir**

Il entre dans la douche, je fais semblant d'avoir rien vu, mais quand il s'approche de moi et qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches je ne peux plus l'ignorer, je me retourne brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aide à enlever la pêche que tu as un peu partout.

- Arrête Sirius c'est pas drôle !

- Oh, il en reste là.

Il indique mon cou, il en approche ses lèvres de, j'essais de me dégager, recule et me retrouve collé au mur de la salle de bain. Je sens ses lèvres et sa langue qui glissent le long de mon cou, et ses mains qui s'aventurent dangereusement au dessous de mon ventre.

- Sirius, je croyais que tu aimais les filles ?

- Moi aussi je croyais que tu aimais les filles.

Il m'énerve à ne pas répondre à mes questions, pourquoi fait-il ça ?

A t'il comprit que je l'aimais ? M'aime t'il aussi ? Ou se moque t'il juste de moi ?

- Sirius pourquoi…

Ses mains commencent à caresser mon sexe.

- Sirius arrête !

- Oh ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de jouer. Apparemment tu aimes beaucoup ça.

Jouer c'est tout ce qu'il veut. Il m'embrasse et fait glisser une de ses mains le long de mon sexe m'arrachant un gémissement. Son autre main se faufile à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

- Sirius arrête, je ne joue pas à ça.

- Ose dire que tu n'aime pas ça.

Il fait doucement glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de moi, je me crispe, son autre main accélère les va et viens sur mon membre tendu, il en entre un deuxième, puis un troisième.

- Alors Mus, tu ne dis rien.

Je ne peux rien dire, il le sait très bien. Il retire ses doigts et tout en laissant mon dos en appuis sur le mur et me soulève, mettant son sexe au niveau de mon intimité. Je m'accroche à son cou lorsqu'il me pénètre doucement. Il commence à bouger en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement à chaque va et viens. Je resserre mes jambes autour de lui, une de ses mains quitte mes cuisses pour reprendre les caresses sur mon sexe. Bientôt il se libère en moi et moi entre nous deux.

Il m'embrasse et me repose doucement au sol.

- Tu as meilleur goût qu'une pêche, dit-il

Il se lave et quitte la salle de bain. Je m'effondre au sol, ce n'est qu'un jeux pour lui, moi qui avait espéré plus, tellement plus.

Espérer coût cher, lorsque les espoirs s'effritent tout s'effondre, on tombe alors de haut. Et cette chute fait bien plus mal que de tomber du haut d'un arbre.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Et là je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû m'essayer à décrire une scène de sexe... J'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir totalement ratée._


	47. Thème 24 : Aussi ébranlé que nous soyons

_Et voici le dernier chapitre du jour !_

* * *

**Thème 24 : Aussi ébranlé que nous soyons**

_**Pov Remus :**_

Je sais qu'il joue avec moi, je le sais bien et je me laisse faire.

Je suis son nouveau jouet, il joue avec moi dès qu'il en a envie.

Il dispose de moi à chaque fois qu'il le veut.

Combien de fois entre deux cours m'a t'il entraîné dans un couloir ou une classe vide.

Ça va faire deux semaines qu'il s'invite dans mon lit tout les soirs, deux semaines qu'il s'invite en moi dès qu'il le veut.

Je lui appartiens, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas lui résister.

Au début je me disais qu'il valait mieux ça que rien, que même s'il ne m'aimait pas j'avais quand même le droit à son attention.

Mais à la réflexion, il aurait mieux valu que je n'ai rien de lui, il ne me voit même plus comme son ami je suis son jouet, sa chose, je ne suis même plus quelqu'un pour lui.

C'est à cette pensée que j'arrive quand il m'entraîne dans le placard à balais entre le cours de métamorphose et celui d'histoire de la magie.

- Non Sirius, ça suffit arrête laisse moi sortir !

- Enfin Mus on à largement le temps, le cours de métamorphose c'est terminé en avance.

- De cinq minutes, tu compte faire ça en cinq minutes ?

- C'est largement suffisant si tu te laisse faire.

- Et si je ne me laisse pas faire ?

- Aller Mus, j'en ai envie depuis ce matin, je suis super excité là.

Il ne me laisse même pas le choix, il a déjà déboutonné mon pantalon et le sien. Il me plaque contre le fond du placard à balais et me prend sans aucune douceur, comme à chaque fois qu'il est trop excité. Après un moment de douleur je commence à ressentir du plaisir.

- Alors Mus, ça te plait toujours autant, non ?

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, un de ses main bouge sur mon sexe tandis que l'autre agrippée à ma hanche m'entraîne dans ses va et viens.

Bientôt il jouit en moi et moi contre le mur du placard à balais. Je lance un sort de nettoyage, heureusement qu'il existe ce sort sinon bientôt tout Poudlard serait souillé. Sirius à déjà remis son pantalon et sort alors que je commence à remonter le mien. Pas un mot doux comme à chaque fois, je le retrouve en cours d'histoire de la magie où il m'ignore superbement.

Au milieu de l'explication soporifique de la révolte des trolls j'en viens à une conclusion, même si tout me semble perdu, même si il me considère maintenant comme un moins que rien, même si je n'ai aucune chance qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

Il veut jouer ? Alors il va voir comment moi je joue.

Je crois que la nature humaine est ainsi, aussi ébranlé que nous soyons on trouve toujours le courage de faire face à tout ce qu'il nous arrive et se relever.

**_Pov Sirius_**

D'habitude j'adore jouer, mais là j'avoue je le sens pas bien.

Enfermé dans une des toilettes du deuxième étage je le sens mal.

Au départ j'étais content que Remus m'y entraîne, normalement c'est toujours moi qui prend les devants.

Quand il a commencé à me faire une pipe c'était carrément l'extase.

Là où je crois que ça à commencé à partir en couille c'est quand il a commencé à me foutre un doigt dans le cul.

- Mus qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je joue, tu aimes ça non ?

- Je te parle pas de ça, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec tes doigts ?

- Oh **ça** ? Ça c'est parce que maintenant c'est à moi de jouer.

Je le sens très mal.

- Mus arrête je n'aime pas du tout.

- Pourtant t'as l'air d'apprécier.

C'est vrai qu'il suce bien ce con. Je retiens de justesse un gémissement, merde où est-ce qu'il a appris ça ? Je me libère dans sa bouche, il se lève et me plaque au mur.

- A mon tour.

- Tu sais Mus je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce côté tu sais moi les gars c'est pas mon truc tu vois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais me montrer doux contrairement à d'autre.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me vise dans ses accusations, il fait peut être référence à ce matin, c'est vrai que dans le placard à balais je n'aurais pas dû.

Il me pénètre doucement, j'ai quand même mal, mais quand il commence à bouger en moi la douleur cède bientôt place au plaisir. Je suis même à nouveau excité, ce qui n'échappe pas à Remus, il commence à caresser mon sexe de nouveau tendu en me murmurant à l'oreille.

- On dirait que tu aimes ça.

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Tu fais bien semblant alors.

Il se libère en moi alors que je jouit contre le mur des toilettes. Il remet son pantalon et sort, le sort pour nettoyer c'est quoi déjà ?

Je remet mon pantalon et rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondor. Remus est en train de discuter avec James qui me demande.

- Alors Sirius, on s'amuse ?

- Ta gueule James, je vais me coucher.

- Mais il n'est que 21h30 !

- Et alors ?

- Tu t'es fait jeter ou quoi.

Non c'est pire je me suis fait prendre par un gars et j'ai aimé ça. Bien sûr je ne lui dit rien de tout ça, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Je vais au dortoir sans dire un mot, Remus à fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Je me couche vite fait, putain de connerie je ne suis quand même pas gay !

Remus entre dans la chambre et s'approche de mon lit, je fais semblant de dormir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'essais de me faire croire là ? Que tu dors ?

- Non que j'essais de dormir.

- Pourquoi, je t'ai particulièrement fatigué ou c'est pour arrêter de te poser des questions du genre mince j'ai aimé ça, ça veut dire que je suis gay ?

Il est fort ce con.

- J'ai pas aimé ça, je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Comme moi, comment ça comme moi ?! Tu crois que je suis quoi ?! Tu crois que j'adore me faire sauter vite fait ?! Tu me prend pour une pute ?!

Je ne répond rien, c'est vrai que j'ai abusé sur ce point.

- Alors c'est ça tu crois que je suis ta pute personnel ?! Que tu peux sauter dès que t'as envie ?! et bah non, je suis pas ta pute, vas t'en trouver une autre !

C'est dans ces situations que je me dis que je suis vraiment con.

Quand je sais très bien que j'ai fais une connerie mais que je ne fais rien pour la réparer.

Quand je sais très bien que j'ai blessé quelqu'un mais que je ne fais rien pour me faire pardonner.

Et c'est quand il se barre en claquant la porte que j'arrive à articuler pardon.

Les deux semaines suivante, Remus et moi on a soigneusement évité de s'adresser la parole. Le temps que je réfléchisse un peu à toute les conneries que j'avais fait dernièrement et que j'arrête d'avoir mal au cul.

A force de réfléchir j'ai été forcé de constater un certain nombre de chose.

Tout d'abord, avant Remus je n'avais jamais été attiré par un mec.

Ensuite je n'avais jamais passer plus de dix jours avec une fille, souvent passé la première semaine je commençais à me lasser d'elle et passais à une autre. Remus est non seulement le premier garçon avec qui j'ai couché mais en plus la première personne qui au bout de deux semaine m'excitait toujours autant, et même de plus en plus.

Et pour finir, la dernière chose n'étant pas des moindres, coucher avec Remus j'avais adoré ça, dans toute les positions possible et même quand ce n'étais pas moi qui menait la danse.

Toutes ces révélations sur moi même était un véritable choc pour moi, j'étais anéantis. Je ne mettais jamais senti aussi bas, aussi perdu, aussi loin de tout ce que j'avais été.

Mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir sauté dans la merde à pied joint, fallait que je m'en sorte.

Je crois que la nature humaine est ainsi, aussi ébranlé que nous soyons on trouve toujours le courage de faire face à tout ce qu'il nous arrive et se relever.

Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de deux semaines j'ai décider d'entreprendre une relation sérieuse avec Remus.

- Mus faut qu'on parle

…

- D'abord je voulais de dire que t'as toujours beaucoup compté pour moi en tant qu'ami, après je sais que j'ai merdé j'ai fais tout ce qu'il fallait pas faire, donc pour tout ça je tiens à m'excuser.

…

- Et aussi je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais pour moi et pas seulement en tant qu'ami alors, je sais pas si tu veux, peut être que tu m'en veux encore et tout, mais… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi. Mais vraiment, une relation sérieuse et tout et tout.

- Euh Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas continuer longtemps à parler au miroir ? Nan parce que là j'aimerais bien me brosser les dents tu vois.

Je laisse James se laver les dents, putain mais comment je vais dire ça à Mus ?

- Hé Sirius, je sais pas ce que vous avez foutu Mus et toi mais je pense que tes excuses là c'est une bonne idée.

- T'es pas obligé t'écouter quand je parle au miroir

- Ça fait trois jour que tout les matins je te retrouve en train de parler au miroir donc au bout d'un moment je suis un peu obligé d'écouter.

- Et t'es au courant de quoi aussi ?

- Que Remus ça va faire deux semaines qu'il fait la gueule et que ça serait bien que vous vous réconcilié avant la pleine lune.

Ah oui mince la pleine lune, c'est après demain et j'ai toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de lui parler.

- James t'as finis ? Je voudrais me laver les dents.

- Oui vas y Remus j'ai finis.

Remus prend la place de James devant le lavabo, je m'apprête à quitter la salle de bain quand James intervient.

- Au fait, je crois que Sirius veux te parler

Et il ferme la porte de la salle de bain me laissant seul avec Remus. Sympa vraiment, super copain, il me trouve une opportunité, me lance pour que j'ai pas à hésiter, non mais quel con !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- D'abord je voulais de dire que t'as toujours beaucoup compté pour moi en tant qu'ami, après je sais que j'ai merdé…

…

* * *

_Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et oui Sirius commence un peu à se rattraper, c'est pas trop tôt ^^._

_A bientôt !_

_**5**_


	48. Thème 39 : Le besoin de ne plus bouger

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Pomeline pour ses reviews : Oui, en fait Sirius n'est pas méchant mais juste un peu con, mais ça va s'arranger ^^_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour ses reviews : Je ne suis pas suicidaire, non non, mais faut bien que je maltraite un peu mes personnages ^^. En vrai j'adore Sirius mais faut bien que je le fasse passer pour un con de temps en temps sinon il va prendre la grosse tête ^^._

_Ce chapitre est la suite des 4 précedents, et oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une suite, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu couper au moment interessant... En fait au départ tout ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre devait être dans celui d'avant même comme il commençait à être long (en fait je l'ai rallongé en le corrigeant, le passage avec la discusion avec le mirroir et James n'était pas prévu à la base), du coup je l'ai coupé et voilà la fin._

_Attention c'est toujours interdit - de 18, quoique c'est moins que les deux chapitres précedents..._

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 39 : Le besoin de ne plus bouger**

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Non, je vérifie juste que c'est bien toi.

- Vas y fou toi de moi, je l'ai mérité.

- T'es sérieux ?*

- Oui je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux

- Tu ne te moque pas de moi ?

Il a vraiment l'air incrédule, c'est si extraordinaire que ça que je devienne sérieux ?

- Non, je sais que ça peut sembler incroyable mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être con.

Il me saute au cou.

- J'osais même pas y croire.

Il m'embrasse avec une douceur à laquelle je ne suis pas habitué.

C'est ce moment que choisi James pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Hé vous savez quoi y'a Joshua Newman et Martin Sprat qui font… euh… Je vais aller voir la course de balais avec Peter, on vous laisse ! D'accord ? Au fait j'adore quand vous vous réconciliez.

- James… dis je avec un ton sensé lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de partir.

- Vous êtes trop mignon.

- Putain James laisse nous tranquille !

Et c'est même pas moi qui ai dit ça, c'est mon petit Moony qui s'énerve. James repart en riant, Remus est tout rouge. Je l'embrasse et le serre contre moi, son corps contre le mien, son odeur le goût de ses lèvres, tout ça m'avait manqué. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité et pourtant ça fait juste deux semaines.

Il commence à défaire ma cravate, je fais de même, je le déshabille doucement. Il m'indique le lit et on s'y allonge tout les deux, nous sommes torse nu, je l'embrasse. Je veux poser mes lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps, son cou, son torse, son ventre et un peu plus bas. Il frissonne prononce mon nom d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

J'aime tout ça, j'aime cette façon qu'il a de s'accrocher à moi, de murmurer mon nom si sensuellement, j'aime nos torses qui se touchent, son souffle dans mon cou, le goût de sa peau. J'aime la tête qu'il fait quand je lui fais l'amour, ses yeux à demi fermé comme s'il était ailleurs, mais il est bien là, sous moi criant mon nom encore et encore.

On fait l'amour avec douceur, je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi doux, aussi patient.

Avant je ne voulais qu'une chose qu'il soit à moi, je voulais le posséder, quand je me libère en lui je comprend qu'en fait c'est moi qui lui appartient.

Je suis tout à lui puisqu'il suffit qu'il fasse un geste pour que je le désir, puisque je n'imagine plus pouvoir faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Là dans ses bras je me rend compte que je ne peux plus me passer de lui, que je voudrais lui faire l'amour encore et encore, et que je pourrais lui faire l'amour sans m'arrêter pendant des jours même des mois voir des années sans jamais cesser d'avoir envie de lui.

Mais pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de ne plus bouger, de poser ma tête sur son torse d'entendre les battements de son cœur qui ralentissent et de murmurer « je t'aime ».

Juste ça, juste rester avec lui et l'entendre me répondre « moi aussi je t'aime ».

Au creux de ses bras, lové contre lui, je me dis que je ne voudrais plus bouger, rester ainsi à jamais, je tiens dans mes bras tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Et oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un happy end ^^_

_* J'aimerais bien écrire en anglais juste pour faire des jeux de mots entre Sirius et serious _

_- Are you serious ? _

_- Yes I'm Sirius_

_- No Sirius, serious_

_- Yeah i'm serious_

_- serious ?_

_- Yes it's me ?_

_Bon aller c'est pas tout ça je suis censé finir 52 saveurs demain moi, y'a encore du boulot..._

_A la prochaine !_


	49. Thème 3 : quatre anneaux de lumière

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : ravie que ça t'ai plu !_

_Merci à Sahada pour ses review : Oui je sais l'orthographe ce n'est franchement pas mon fort, j'ai beau faire une double corrections de tout mes chapitres, il reste quand même des fautes... Et pour la longueur, j'essais toujours de faire le plus long possible, mais il y a parfois des thèmes qui n'insipire pas beaucoup ^^._

_Merci Ocechan pour ses reviews : Je crois que Sirius est un personnage facilement manipulable je trouve, on en fait ce qu'on veux assez facilement, c'est très facile de le faire réagir à une situation, beaucoup plus que Remus. En fait Remus est pensif donc avec lui on a de grand passage dramatique sur qu'est-ce que je fais alors que Sirius est actif il va faire et réflechir après (ce qui n'est pas ma meilleurs solution mais qui remplis beaucoup plus de page que la technique à Remus ^^). _

_Malgrès de nombreuse menace de mort sur ma personne après un détournement abusif de Sirius, j'ai la grande joie de vous annoncer que je suis encore vivante (^^). Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs, mais il fallait bien que je les torturent un peu mes perso, c'est bientôt la fin faut que j'en profite avant ! Et puis étant une grande admiratrice de Sirius j'ai tendance a lui faire un peu trop d'éloge, faut bien que j'équilibre un peu la balance, non ?_

_Aujourd'hui cette fic à deux ans ! J'étais sensée la finir aujourd'hui, mais je crain ne pas en avoir le temps... J'y arriverai peut être demain..._

_Concernant ce chapitre, ça fait depuis avril que je la traine et que j'essais de la finir, resultat au depart elle faisait vingt pages et je me perdais totalement, je l'ai réduite à cinq et j'ai enfin reussi à la finir. Pour moi c'est un verritable soulagement de me débarasser enfin de ce chapitre que je ballade partout depuis 5 mois pour le finir._

_Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Thème 3 : quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond**

_**Pov Remus :**_

Allongé sur mon lit, je me tourne et me retourne sans parvenir à me rendormir, je me suis encore réveillé en sursaut. J'entrouvre les rideaux de mon lit, il fait encore nuit. Je regarde autour de moi, je distingue parmi les ombres les lits de Peter et James, leurs rideaux sont fermé, avec le sort d'insonorisation on n'entend pas qu'ils ronflent avec autant de grâce qu'un dragon. C'est la première chose que j'ai fait quand on a appris à maitriser ce sort, Sirius et moi n'en pouvions plus de supporter les ronflements de Peter, ceux de James aussi mais ils sont tout de même plus supportable que ceux de Peter, on a vraiment l'impression quand on l'entend ronfler qui à des gènes en communs avec les dragons.

Par la suite, Sirius aussi a profité des sort d'insonorisation, ça lui a permis de ramener des filles dans son lit sans qu'on entende ses exploits. Au début ça me mettais mal à l'aise de savoir que de l'autre côté du rideau il s'envoyait en l'air, mais on s'habitue à tout. Il suffit de s'arrêter sur le fait que les rideaux sont fermés et d'ignorer le fait que derrière Sirius fait des acrobaties avec sa conquête du moment. C'est dingue comme on s'habitue à tout.

Mais ce soir Sirius n'a personne dans son lit, ses rideaux sont ouverts, nos lit sont très proche, j'aperçois son visage, il dort paisiblement.

Je me retourne et regarde ma montre, 5h, ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essais de me rendormir, j'attends sagement dans mon lit que le matin vienne.

Les minutes passent, allongé sur le dos je regarde le plafond, le soleil commence à pointer le bout de son nez à travers les volets fermés. Quelques rayons passent à travers les trous des vieux volets et dessinent quatre taches de lumière au plafond.

A mesure que le soleil monte dans le ciel le dessin se fait plus précis, on dirait des auréoles d'anges.

***

Tout le monde dort déjà, il doit être au environ de 23h, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, une fois de plus et pourtant ce n'est pas avec ce que j'ai dormis la nuit dernière que j'ai fait un trop plein de sommeil.

Pourquoi alors que je suis si fatigué ça va faire une heure que je me tourne et me retourne sans parvenir à m'endormir ?

C'est la pleine lune toute proche qui dérègle mon sommeil, ce que peut la détester cette lune !

Je me tourne vers le lit de Sirius, comme la nuit dernière ses rideaux sont ouverts. Il est beau quand il dort, ça a quelque chose d'apaisant de le regarder dormir.

Je le contemple pendant de longues minutes, puis me lève, me penche au dessus de son lit et l'embrasse doucement.

Je me redresse vivement, manquant de me cogner la tête dans le haut du lit, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

J'ai fais ça sans m'en rendre compte, je…

Je deviens fou…

J'ai embrassé Sirius.

Pourquoi ?

***

Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, mais cette nuit je ne me retourne pas, je tourne le dos à Sirius, je ne peux même pas jeter un œil du côté de son lit sans me sentir gêné.

J'ai essayé toute la journée de faire comme si de rien était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais je l'ai fait, sans m'en rendre compte, sans savoir pourquoi…

J'espère juste que Sirius ne le saura jamais.

J'ai si honte.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une veille de pleine lune je suis plus inquiété par autre chose que par ça.

***

Ça fait une semaine, la pleine lune est passée, j'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Une semaine et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'enlever de la tête toutes ces questions. Pourquoi j'ai embrassé Sirius ? Est-ce que je suis amoureux ? Est-ce que je suis gay ?

Au bout de quelque temps de réflexion, je dû bien l'admettre, je suis amoureux de lui, j'avais aimé l'embrasser, j'aimerais bien recommencer, mais Sirius lui n'est pas gay.

Il ne m'aimera jamais.

Je dois l'oublier.

***

Je me demande comment les autres gens comme moi le vivent de découvrire qu'ils aiment les hommes, moi j'ai l'impression que la vérité m'a cogné dedans violemment, me laissant une blessure douloureuse pendant des jours. J'ai l'impression d'être anéantis, tout mes repères sont détruit, je ne sais plus où je suis, ni vers où j'avance.

S'accepter… En voilà un grand mot. Je ne crois pas qu'on s'accepte, on capitule face à l'évidence et consent à vivre avec, on a pas le choix c'est ça ou se mentir. Et quand arrive le moment ou on ne peut plus se mentir, c'est ça ou se tuer.

Une fois qu'on sait qui on est, on n'a plus qu'une seule peur que les autre le sache et pire qu'il le désapprouve. Alors on vit dans un mensonge permanent, personne ne nous connaît vraiment.

Et puis au bout d'un moment on se dit, et si je trouvais quelqu'un qui me comprenais, avec qui je pourrais être ce que je suis en réalité, et si je trouvais quelqu'un comme moi.

Il m'a fallut un mois, et de nouvelles insomnies pour que, passé la pleine lune je consente enfin à lever les yeux de mon nombril et regarder autour de moi.

***

Je ne mis pas longtemps à remarquer Jonas Carter, un gars de Serdaigle de sixième année qui se retournait sur le passage des beaux garçons pour admirer leurs derrière, et lui a vite vu que je l'observais…

***

Après être sorti un peu moins d'un mois avec lui j'ai décidé d'en finir. Je suis à présent sûr d'aimer les hommes, mais également sûr d'une autre chose. J'ai ressenti plus de chose en embrassant Sirius quelques seconde qu'en faisant l'amour avec Jonas, je suis définitivement amoureux de Sirius.

***

Ça fait deux mois depuis que j'ai embrassé Sirius, un mois à me poser des questions et un mois à sortir avec Carter. Deux mois pour en arriver là, la pleine lune est une fois de plus sur le point d'arriver et je ne trouve pas le sommeil…

Les rideaux du lit de Sirius sont fermés bien qu'il n'ai pas de « visite » ce soir. Mais depuis quelque temps il ferme ses rideaux tout le temps.

Je m'approche de son lit et entrouvre les rideaux, il dort, je m'allonge prêt de lui. Quand il est comme ça je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser. Je suis horrible, profiter ainsi de son sommeil pour avoir ce qu'il ne me donnerait jamais éveillé.

Il doit être en plein rêve, je le vois bouger ses lèvres, murmurer quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom, ça doit être moi qui rêve cette fois.

- Remus

Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien mon nom qu'il prononce dans son rêve.

- Je suis là.

Au son de ma voix il se réveille et semble surpris de me trouver là

- Tu as rêver de moi ? dis-je avec un sourire

Il semble confus, ses joues rougissent.

- J'ai rêvé que tu m'embrassais, dit-il sans me regarder

- Oh…

Je suis surpris et assez mal à l'aise, il n'a pas vraiment rêvé, je l'ai embrassé.

- Et c'était bien ?

Là cette fois c'est lui qui est surpris.

- Euh, oui, mais je…

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je l'embrasse doucement, il se laisse faire et même en redemande. Il me serre contre lui, je ferme doucement les rideaux.

***

_**Pov Sirius :**_

Ça fait deux mois que je rêve de lui, deux mois que je ne rêve que de lui. J'ai beau ramener des filles rien n'y fait, elles ne me plaisent plus, il n'y a plus que lui. Il paraît même que je l'appel pendant mon sommeil, une des filles m'a dit que j'avais prononcé son nom pendant que je dormais.

Alors je ferme les rideaux chaque nuit de peur qu'il ne m'entende, et m'acharne à faire comme si de rien le jour.

Ça va faire deux mois que je rêve chaque nuit que je lui fait l'amour, et cette nuit ses baisers semblent plus vrai que nature, j'ai vraiment l'impression de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Et quand je me réveille, il est là, à côté de moi dans le lit, comme dans un rêve. Je dois rêver encore puisqu'il m'embrasse, il ferme les rideaux et m'embrasse encore, collé à moi il n'en finis pas de m'embrasser. Oui je dois rêver puisqu'on se déshabille, puisque je sens mon corps contre le sien, puisque je sens ses caresses. Je dois rêver encore quand il monte à califourchon sur moi, quand on fait l'amour, quand le vois bouger au dessus de moi, quand je l'entends gémir mon nom.

***

Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est quand je me réveille, j'ai fait un beau rêve, j'ai rêver de lui une fois de plus. Puis je le vois nu à côté de moi, j'ai beau me pincer je ne me réveille pas, mais alors ne l'ai pas rêvé ? Cette nuit était réelle ? Il se réveille et m'embrasse doucement, pour une fois la réalité est plus belle que le rêve, je pose ma tête sur son torse, il passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'ouvre doucement les rideaux pour avoir une idée de l'heure qu'il est, le matin commence à venir, les rayons du soleil passe à travers les volets abîmés et dessine quatre tache de lumière au plafond.

Je les fais voir à Moony qui sourit et j'ajoute.

- On dirait quatre auréoles d'anges.

* * *

_Hourra, j'ai reussi à publier ce chapitre, j'ai cru que ce moment n'arriverais jamais !_

_- grand moment d'émotion, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux-_

_Au fait au départ je racontais en détail la relation que Remus avait avec Jonas mais je me perdais totalement la dedans après dix pages ou j'avançais pas j'ai tout raturé et me suis dit que faire une elipse c'était pas plus mal._

_Et j'avais pas du tout prévu de faire un passage avec le point de vu de Sirius._

_Sirius : Attend, ne me dis pas que t'as passé cinq mois la dessus !_

_Isuzu : Bah si_

_Sirius : T'as mis 5 mois pour écrire une merde pareil !_

_Isuzu : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon dans le prochain chapitre je te fais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance_

_Sirius : Même pas cap', et puis ton prochain chapitre il est déjà écrit_

_Isuzu : Je peux toujours le changer_

_Sirius : Ouais c'est ça, vu comment t'es trop une flemmarde j'ai pas à m'inquieter !_

_Isuzu : ..._


	50. Thème 34 : La vie impérieuse

**Thème 34 : La vie impérieuse**

**Ce que la vie nous impose**

J'aurais voulu être ordinaire, elle a tout fait contre.

Elle m'a maudit dès l'enfance, elle m'a transformé en loup garou.

J'aurais voulu que se soit tout, qu'elle s'arrête là avec ses ennuis, mais elle a continuée. A l'heure où tout les jeunes garçons de mon âge ne pensaient qu'aux filles je n'éprouvais aucun intérêt pour elles.

Cette vie qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je l'aurais voulu douce et paisible, elle a décidée d'être impétueuse et mouvementée.

Mais il n'y a pas que du mal dans tout ce que la vie nous impose, car durant cette vie je t'ai rencontré toi. Au milieu de cette vie pleine de coup dur, j'ai eu le droit au plus beaux moments de tendresse.

Mais la vie t'as vite repris, elle t'as éloigné de moi.

Elle t'a emprisonné, puis t'a tué.

Je la déteste cette vie impérieuse.


	51. Thème 42 : Fidélité dans l'adversité

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour ses reviews : Merci beaucoup pour le thème 3, je croyais vraiment l'avoir raté, et oui on s'approche dangeureusement de la fin, mais chaque fin est le début d'aute chose..._

_Merci à Ocechan pour ses reviews : Moi non plus je ne pardonnerais jamais à JKR d'avoir tuer Sirius et après Remus._

_Merci à Sahada pour son review : Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu n'aimes pas les chapitres courts ^^ _

_Merci à Pomeline pour son review : Il n'y a rien de plus beau quand la réalité dépasse le rêve, ça n'arrive pas assez souvent à mon goût..._

_Merci à Loulou2a pour ses reviews : Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai couper le passage avec Jonas, c'est pas du tout important. Oui, Remus est audacieux, et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Sirius, pour une fois c'est Remus qui fait le premier pas (fallait bien qu'il le fasse au moins une fois)._

_Comme vous l'avez toutes constaté, la fin se rapproche à grand pas... Et encore plus vite que vous ne le pensez._

_Après ce thème ci il n'en reste plus que deux.__ Mais il se trouve que les deux qui reste sont des thèmes que j'ai prévu de traiter différemment (c'est prévu depuis le début)._

_Alors c'est la dernière fois que vous voyez un chapitre de ce genre, profitez en bien..._

_Ceci étant dit, Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

****Thème 42 : Fidélité dans l'adversité**

_**Pov Remus**_

Je tombe peu à peu sous les baisers, sombre sous les caresses, plus rien ne peut me sauver de son emprise fatale et délicieuse. Il en est finis de moi, je me suis rendu sans opposer de résistance, je suis aux mains de l'ennemi.

Et quel ennemi ! Le meilleurs de tous, mon rival, il connaît tout mes points faibles, moi aussi, mais la victoire n'est pas pour cette fois.

Peu importe la guerre n'est pas finis, il y aura d'autre bataille, d'autre victoire et d'autre défaite toutes aussi délicieuse les unes que les autres.

L'amour est une guerre sans fin ou la victoire n'a aucune importance.

**_Pov Sirius_**

Une victoire de plus à ajouter à mon palmarès, encore une fois je l'ai eu ! J'aime quand il me résiste, plus le combat est difficile plus la victoire est savoureuse, la défaite aussi. Dans cette guerre la, la défaite n'est pas moins plaisante que la victoire.

- J'ai encore gagné.

- Je t'aurais, je te jure que je t'aurais.

- Je sais.

…

**_Pov Remus_**

Il est encore en train de parler avec une fille, il sait que je déteste ça. Il le sait et il en profite. J'ai vu ces regards qu'il me lance, j'ai vu son air amusé. Je sais qu'il en fait exprès, ça fait parti du jeux. C'est notre guerre, le combat à commencé.

Elle dure depuis si longtemps cette guerre, si longue et sans aucune trêve, les combats s'enchaînent sans répit.

Il croit pouvoir gagner facilement, mais quand je réponds par un sourire au regard mielleux de celui qui me tourne autour depuis des semaines, il se rend compte que la partie risque d'être plus dure que prévue.

Messes basses, sourires et effleurements, je mets tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne puisse pas résister.

Il se lève d'un bon.

- Remus j'aimerais te parler.

Je le suis, il a perdu, il le sait et il déteste perdre ce genre de combat.

- J'ai gagné.

- Je sais et je ne te laisserais plus jamais gagner comme ça.

Il m'embrasse, mais il le sait pourtant que je n'aime aucunes autres lèvres que les siennes.

Il le sait pourtant que ne supporte aucunes autres mains que les siennes sur mon corps.

Il le sait que je lui appartient, il le sait que je suis dépendant de lui, et c'est pour ça que je le déteste.

- Je te déteste.

Oui je le déteste, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

**_Pov Sirius_**

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi

S'il savait à quel point. Aucune autre personne que lui n'éveil mon intérêt, je ne peux désirer personne d'autre que lui. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

- Je te déteste.

Oui je le déteste, parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

* * *

_Et mince, je voulais absolument finir 52 saveurs avant la rentrée, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi c'est dans deux heures et j'ai aucune envie d'y aller !_

_Pour les deux prochains chapitres, on verra ce week end._

_A bientôt !_


	52. Thème 47 : La seule aventure

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son review : ça faisait depuis longtemps que j'avais envie d'en écrire quelque chose comme, ça, maintenant c'est fait. Merci, t'as de la chance, profite bien de tes derniers jours de vacances !_

_Merci à Loulou2a pour son review : Remus et Sirius sont tout simplement magnifique, dans n'importe quelles conditions ils sont formidables !_

_Merci à Ocechan pour son review : Plus que deux..._

_Merci à Pomeline pour son review :Moi j'ai pas encore eu de cours de philo, de vois ça demain, je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça donne, depuis le temps que j'en entend parlé. Bon courage pour tes cours !_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, en deux parties. La première est un peu spéciale, (c'est pas une fanfiction en fait_), _la seconde est plus commune, et comme j'ai commencé ce receuil de fanfiction avec un point de vue Remus, je terminerais donc par un point de vue Sirius._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Le dernier chapitre sera particulier, du coup c'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit._

_Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Thème 47 : La seule aventure**

Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pris conscience, tout ce que j'ai écris ne compte pas, il n'y a qu'une seule de vos histoires valable au yeux de tous.

Peu importe ce que j'écris, c'est elle qui a écrit la vérité, la seule histoire, l'unique aventure.

Elle, votre créatrice.

Elle, l'incroyable J..

Elle vous a imposé cette vie, cette vérité.

Peu importe ce que moi et les autres écrivons, ce ne sera jamais vu comme votre véritable histoire puisqu'il n'y a qu'elle qui peut l'écrire.

Tout ce que nous écrivons est traité de mensonge, de pâle copie, d'imbécillité.

Et pourtant, parmi ces histoire certaines valent les romans, parmi ces histoires certaines surpasse la réalité. Sa réalité.

Alors on a envie d'y croire, de se dire qu'entre les lignes de la vérité unique il y a une autre histoire.

Et même quand on nous ramène à l'origine de tout, cette seule aventure qui compte au yeux de tous, rien n'y fait.

Car après tout, pourquoi il n'y aurait qu'une seule histoire de valable ? Et pourquoi la sienne ?

Pourquoi n'auraient-elles pas toutes la même importance ?

Alors j'ai décidé d'y croire, pour moi toutes ces aventures sont vraies, leur véritable n'est qu'une parmi d'autre.

Vivez à jamais toutes ces aventures, renaissez et mourrez tour à tour et suivant les stylos et les plumes vivez heureux ou tristes, séparé ou ensemble.

Remus, Sirius, vous ne cesserez jamais d'exister tant qu'on vous écrira de quoi vivre.

* * *

**_Pov Sirius_**

Je crois que la vie n'est qu'une suite d'aventures, la première est la naissance et la dernière la mort, et au milieu de tout ça des milliards d'aventure, du premier pas au dernier.

Il y en a des épiques comme un grand match de quiddich, des ridicules comme quand on se casse la jambe en faisant l'idiot.

Il y en a des terrifiantes comme suivre son ami une nuit de pleine lune pour savoir ce qu'il nous cache, et des amusantes comme réussir à le battre au concourt du plus grand mangeur de bonbons.

Il y en a des joyeuse comme la naissance d'un filleul, des tristes comme la mort d'un ami.

Il y en a qui paraissent insurmontables comme toute ces années passés derrière des barreaux et beaucoup trop loin de toi, et d'autre si magnifique qu'elles paraissent incroyables comme ces retrouvailles inespérées.

Si l'on devait n'en retenir qu'une seule de toutes ces aventures, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Je choisirais celle que je vis avec toi.

* * *

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !_


	53. Thème 52 : Jusqu'à la dernière seconde

**Thème 52 : Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de souvenir**

Remus : Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (y'en a t'il au moins ?), voici maintenant le thème 52 : jusqu'à la dernière seconde de souvenir.

Sirius : Préparez vos mouchoirs, c'est le dernier chapitre.

R : Et oui c'est déjà la fin, bientôt Isuzu nous rangera au fond d'un tiroir et c'en sera fins de nous. D'ailleurs où est-elle encore passée ?

S : Elle doit être en train de pleurer dans un coin.

R : On l'attend pour lancer le chapitre ?

S : Non, ça suffit, elle est toujours en retard, ça fait un an et deux semaines que cette fic devrait être finis. On lance le chapitre et tant pis pour elle !

* * *

_**Pov Sirius :**_

Je me souviens de tout, de la première fois que je t'ai vu, de ce que j'ai pensé de toi dès le premier instant, des premiers mots que je t'ai dis.

Je me souviens de tout, de ton sourire, de tes reproches, de ton rire au éclats.

Je me souviens de tout, de la beauté de tes yeux, du goût de tes lèvres, de ton odeur, de la sensation de ta peau sous mes doigts et de cette façon que tu avais de me murmurer « je t'aime ».

Je n'ai rien oublié de toi. Pendant toutes ces années de prison, ces années d'exil loin de toi, je me suis souvenu de toi. J'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs, je me suis souvenus de toute mes forces pour ne pas devenir plus fou que je ne le suis déjà, pour n'être que fou de toi.

Je me suis remémoré toute notre vie dans les moindre détails, essayant de me souvenir de tout jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Ton souvenir est toujours resté prêt de moi.

J'aurais voulu avoir ta présence à mes côtés pour toujours, mais la vie c'est bien foutu de nous. Mais pour la battre à son propre jeu j'ai plus de souvenir que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et quand la mort est venue, m'arrachant définitivement à toi, j'ai encore eu la force dans cette dernière seconde de rassembler tout les souvenirs de ma vie, tous mes souvenirs de toi.

_**Pov Remus :**_

Je ne sais pas combien de larme on coulé sur mes joues.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai maudis tout ce qu'on pouvait maudire.

Je ne sais pas combien je t'ai détesté de me laisser là, combien je t'en ai voulu de partir avant moi.

J'ai refusé de vivre, j'ai voulu te rejoindre, j'ai vécu dans mes souvenirs, te cherchant à chaque seconde.

Mais la vie m'a rattrapée, j'ai été forcé de vivre. Forcé de vivre sans toi.

Mais saches que jusqu'au dernier instant je n'ai fait que penser à toi, jusqu'au dernier moment tu as hanté mon esprit.

Et quand enfin est venu la dernière seconde, me détachant enfin de ce monde bien trop vide sans toi, quand enfin cette dernière seconde est venu me rapprocher de toi, des millions de souvenirs on traversé ma tête, des millions de souvenirs et pas un seul sans toi.

* * *

Sirius : Bon bah voilà c'est finis.

Isuzu : Vous allez me manquer !

S : C'est le moment de se dire adieux…

I : Hé attend Siri, tu vas pas finir comme ça !

S : Bah pourquoi ?

I : On a plein de chose à dire avant de finir cette fic.

S : Du genre ?

I : Déjà on a plein de gens à remercier.

S : Je sens que ça va être long…

I : Pour commencé je voudrais remercier _**Manon**_ sans qui je n'aurais peut être jamais découvert les fanfictions, donc si je lis et que j'ai écris des fanfictions aujourd'hui c'est un peu grâce à elle (et il y a plein d'autre chose que je lui dois aussi, notamment la découverte des manga, et comme mon pseudo est tiré de l'un deux, y'aurait pas de Mamzelle Isuzu sans elle). Oh Manou si tu m'entends je ne te remercierais jamais assez !

Ensuite vient _**Drakys**_, c'est grâce à elle et son 52 saveurs sur Spirou et Fantasio que j'ai découvert 52 saveurs. Elle écrit vachement bien (j'ai mis un lien dans mon profil) et elle aussi fait des 52 saveurs avec l'univers d'Harry Potter (que je me suis promis de lire un jour). Si tu m'entends, je te saluts bien bas !

Après nous allons passer au revieweuses, cette fic ayant d'abord publiée sur Power Magic World .

Tout d'abord je remercie _**Tigerlily**_,_**Aldarion**_,_**SilverSun**_et_** angel-girl18**_ qui m'ont reviewée dès le premier jours.

Merci à _**Shirine**_, _**bidou**_, _**u_aremyparadise**_, _**Merwanna **_et_** glouglou**_ (et les autres dont je ne me souviens pas, mes reviews ont été effacé avec le grand bug) pour les reviews posté de temps et aussi _**Althea**_ qui a à ma suite commencé son 52 saveurs (elle a repris trois thème : « des yeux qui se rencontre par delà le bruit » « l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver » et « le besoin de ne plus bouger avec comme personnage Remus et d'autre de son invention.)

Merci à _**l'inconnue de la nuit**_ et ses reviews XXL qui partait dans tout les sens, tu me manque beaucoup.

Merci à _**Lulu**_ qui après avoir commencé à me reviewer ne pas plus lâchée et n'a pas manqué un seul de mes chapitres …jusqu'à mon départ sur FF.

Et merci bien évidemment à _**LN**_ et _**Soledad**_ pour leurs quelques reviews et pour avoir écrit ensemble la plus fabuleuse des fics : Sexe Story qui à réussi me faire éclater de rire à chaque chapitre et m'a parfois bien inspiré dans les moments ou je pataugeais.

Passons maintenant à ici :

Bien évidemment merci à _**Svetlana Black**_, ma toute première lectrice ici qui m'a reviewée avant même que je n'ai le temps de poster mes nouveaux chapitres et qui m'a ensuite jamais lâchée. Merci beaucoup, grâce à toi 52 saveurs a été boosté dès son début ici. (N'hésitez pas à aller la lire, elle écrit aussi des Sirius/Remus et bien mieux que moi).

Merci à _**Midwintertears, felixfelicia, Kalea chan **_et_** Anita Klee **_pour leurs reviews

Merci à _**Loulou2a**_ qui me review sans relâche (ou presque) depuis son arrivé. Et pour répondre à son dernier review : Oui Sirius et Remus vont vraiment bien ensemble, je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas de notre avis !

Merci à _**Jubei-Kazuki**_ arrivée après et n'est jamais repartie, pour répondre à ton dernier review : J'aime bien changer de style, pour moi 52 saveurs c'est l'occasion de tester tout les genres d'écritures… Enfin c'était, maintenant c'est fini.

Merci à _**Pomeline**_ arrivé juste après et qui n'est pas non plus repartie…

Merci à _**Ocechan**_ qui arrivée au 36eme chapitre a eu le courage de reviewer tout mes chapitres un par un (je me souviendrais toujours de mon étonnement et de ma joie devant mes 36 nouveaux messages). Et qui passé cet exploit est resté pour reviewer tout les chapitres suivant se disputant donc la place de plus grande revieweuse avec Svetlana. Et comme elle aussi c'est une auteuse de Sirius/Remus et pas des moindres (je dois reconnaître qu'elle écrit bien mieux que moi) et qu'elle a décidée de se lancer dans 52 saveurs, je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire ! (C'est vrai quoi, maintenant que mon 52 saveurs à moi est finis vous avez le temps ^^).

Merci à _**Sahada**_ pour ses reviews et ses critiques (à force d'entendre que des compliments on finis par prendre la grosse tête).

Et merci à tout les autres lecteurs, ceux que j'ai oublié et ceux qui n'ont jamais laissé de review (peut être y'en a t'il pas).

S : T'as pas bientôt finis ?

I : Il reste plus qu'a remercier _**Mélanie**_ qui m'a lu quand elle avait encore un accès à Internet et qui m'a une ou deux fois corrigée et toujours encouragée, et également à _**Thomas**_ pour ces conseils sur ces « petits passages » que je n'arrive pas à écrire et pour avoir eu le courage de décider de lire toute ma fanfic en entier quelques jours avant la rentrée…

S : Et là c'est finis ?

I : Je crois, vous avez des trucs à dire ?

R : Oui moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi c'est toujours Sirius qui a été le seme et moi le uke ?

I : Déjà c'est pas vrai Mus, t'as été le seme une ou deux fois

R : Oui mais tout le reste c'est Sirius.

I : C'est parce que tu es un personnage calme, doux et parfois fragile alors que Sirius c'est une grosse brute.

S : Je suis pas une grosse brute, je suis le sex symbol de Poudlard, c'est pour ça que c'est moi le seme, je collectionne les filles et les garçons mais je tombe sous le charme de Remus et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

I : Chacun voit les choses à sa façon. Vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à dire que ces imbécillités ? C'est quoi le chapitre que vous avez préféré ?

S : Moi c'est « le rire des femmes » j'adore quand Mus est jaloux.

R : Moi c'est « aussi ébranlé que nous soyons » parce qu'enfin je suis au dessus.

S : Bah puisque c'est comme ça moi ma préféré c'est « Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi » parce que tu te retrouve attaché au lit.

R : Et moi…

I : Stop ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous conduire comme des gamins ?!

R : Excuse-moi Isu, et toi c'est quoi ton chapitre préféré ?

I : Je les aime toutes, enfin en même temps c'est moi qui les écrit donc c'est un peu normal. Mais je crois bien que ma préférée c'est « la possession d'appareil si fragile » je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire.

S : Parce que y'en a pour lesquelles tu t'es pas amusée ?

I : Non, je m'amuse toujours ne écrivant mais pour certain chapitre comme 4 anneaux de lumière au plafond j'ai vraiment galéré, j'avais l'idée et tout mais j'ai mis 5 mois à l'écrire.

R : Y'en a pour lesquels tu n'avais pas d'idée ?

I : Avant de commencé 52 saveurs j'ai bien regardé la liste de thème et j'avais une idée pour à peu près tout, mais y'a deux ou trois thèmes pour lesquels je n'avais pas d'idée comme « demain est une chose dont nous nous rappelons » ou « la vie impérieuse ».

S : Donc pour le reste tu savais d'avance ce que tu allais faire ?

I : Oui, et j'avais aussi décidé dès le départ que j'allais faire le thème 47 en avant dernier et le 52 en dernier. Même si les chapitres n'étaient pas écrit je savais depuis longtemps ce que j'allais faire. Après pour le reste je prenais les chapitres au hasard selon l'humeur et l'envie… Et puis pour quelque chapitre j'ai pas suivit l'idée de départ, par exemple pour « l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver » au départ il était prévu que Sirius aille à Sainte Mangouste voir sa tante malade et qu'il croise Remus qui était la à cause de son « petit problème de fourrure » et alors Sirius découvrait le secret que Remus lui cachait. Et à la place de ça je les ai rajeunis de cinq ans et j'ai ajouté une fille totalement crétine qui c'est cassé la jambe en faisant de la balançoire.

S : Mais c'est toi la fille qui c'est cassé la jambe en balançoire

I : Je pense que tout le monde avait compris Sirius.

R : Tout le monde sauf lui.

I : Et puis y'a aussi pour la vérité et les pèches que j'ai changé l'histoire, au départ je partais sur une comparaison de la pèche et de la vérité avec le cœur de la vérité aussi imbouffable qu'un noyau de pèche, j'ai laisser trainer le truc et quelques mois après j'ai totalement changé le chapitre pour arriver ce que vous avez pu lire.

R : Et t'es heureuse ou triste d'avoir finis 52 saveurs ?

I : Les deux. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin finis parce que je balade quand même cette fic depuis plus de deux ans. Elle aurait dû durer 52 semaines et elle s'est étalée sur 106 semaines. Je pense que si j'avais laissé trainer encore, si j'avais pas mis le turbo le mois dernier, j'aurais finis par me lasser. Et puis j'ai bien aimé cette course contre la montre, ça change d'écrire rapidement, on a tout de suite les avis sur ce qu'on fait au lieu de laisser trainer et d'hésiter on publie et on voit les réactions, c'est bien plus agréable. Après évidemment je suis triste parce que ça fait quand même plus de deux ans que je suis habituée à me creuser la tête pour 52 saveurs et je vais avoir du mal à me séparer de vous.

S/R : Comment ça tu te sépare de nous ?

I : Bah oui maintenant je passe à autre chose, il est grand temps que je publie tout les Drarrys qui attendent dans mes tiroirs depuis deux ans voir plus.

S/R : Et nous ?

I : Vous on verra après, je commence par publier tout ce que j'avais commencé à écrire avant 52 saveurs histoire que ça ne pourrissent pas.

S/R : Et se sera long ?

I : Je ne sais pas encore, pour l'instant il y a six fanfictions, après il y en a peut être que je ne vais pas publier et je vais peut être en retrouver d'autre au fond de mes pochettes. Et puis je voudrais aussi m'essayer à des fanfics avec d'autres univers que celui d'Harry Potter.

S/R : Et nous tu nous laisse tomber ?!

I : Pas du tout ! J'ai au moins quatre fanfictions prévu avec vous deux mais ça ne sera pas avant six mois. Et en comptant qu'après il y a le bac…

S : C'est ça, et une fois le bac passé tu pars faire tes études et tu nous oublie totalement !

I : Mais non, ça prendra du temps mais je finirais bien par les publier ces fanfictions, faut être patient c'est tout.

R : Et pourquoi on n'est pas prioritaire ?

I : Parce que ça va faire deux ans que je fais passer 52 saveurs en priorité et que je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse en break avec les Sirius/Remus, à force d'écrire que ça je vais finir par me répéter. Et puis à la base moi j'étais quand même une grande fan de Drarry, je n'écrivais que ça et ne lisais aussi pratiquement que ça.

S : Et comment ça se fait que maintenant t'es à fond sur nous deux ?

I : Et bien c'est encore à cause de 52 saveurs. Normalement quand un couple est pris on n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser et bien évidement Harry et Drago était pris, alors j'ai pris Sirius et Remus en me croyant originale (je me suis rendu compte après que Sirius et Remus était déjà pris eu aussi en fait, et puis surtout vu que je publie par sur LJ tout ça n'avait pas d'importance). C'est comme ça que je me suis mise au Sirius/Remus.

S : Et au final tu préfère ça.

I : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, c'est que j'ai tellement lu de Drarry que j'ai dû saturer à un moment.

S : Héhé, overdose de Drarry :)

I : Et puis maintenant grâce à Mindwertertears j'ai découvert les Drago/Ron et j'aime beaucoup aussi… C'est vrai que maintenant je crois que ce que je préfère c'est vous deux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment votre couple qui me plais mais plutôt vous individuellement, je vous ai toujours adoré.

S : Ça c'est parce qu'on est adorable, personne ne peut nous résister.

I : Vous êtes extra tout les deux mais de façon totalement différente. Mus t'as un côté parfait à exploiter sans fin et Siri on peut remplir des pages et des pages sans s'en rendre compte parce que t'es un de ces personnages très inspirant.

S : Je suis exceptionnel, je sais.

I : On peut te faire prétentieux, arrogant voir carrément méchant mais aussi gentil et loyal. Vrai chieur ou adorable, ça donne des possibilités infinies, alors que Mus il ne peut être que parfait mais c'est sa perfection qui peut être étudiée à fond et sans limite.

R : Tu exagère.

I : Non pas du tout, par exemple dans cette situation Siri aurait fait « oui je sais je suis parfait » et il se la serait joué beau gosse à fond. Mais toi on peut pas te faire dire ça parce que comme t'es parfait, t'es modeste.

S : Arrête de lui faire des compliments, il est tout gêné. Par contre moi niveau compliment tu peux y aller, ça ne me gêne pas !

I : Non c'est bon, t'as une assez grosse tête comme ça.

S : Dis Izu, c'est vrai qu'on va te manquer ?

I : Bien sûr, 52 saveurs et vous c'est des tas de bons souvenirs… Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de quand j'ai écrit mon premier chapitre, puis le deuxième, et les hésitations qui ont commencées dès le troisième… Je me souviens avoir passé tout mes cours de maths de première S à être larguée parce que à un moment en plein milieu des explications j'avais eu une super idée pour le chapitre suivant. Je me souviens avoir bien baladé mon bloc note orange avec la liste des thèmes. Ce carnet je l'ai commencé dans un bus de qui allait Laval (le petit bled où y'a mon lycée) à Saint Berthevin (le patelin encore plus petit où j'habite) et de l'avoir finis dans un bus en direction de la Rochelle. Et au milieu de tout ça je l'ai trimballé un peu partout, si bien que Mélanie a finis par me demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tu te rend compte Mél que je traîne cette fic depuis plus longtemps que toi ? Je me souviens m'être rendu compte à peu près au même moment que la S c'était pas fait pour moi et qu'à la place d'un chapitre par semaine j'avais publié un chapitre par mois… Je me souviens après avoir définitivement abandonné l'idée de devenir une scientifique m'être replongé avec délice dans 52 saveurs. Je me souviens de cet été ou je n'ai pas cessé de stressée et pas cessé d'écrire pour me détresser sans parvenir à publier beaucoup à cause de mes très chers frangins squateurs d'ordi et de ma mère qui découvrait MSN…

S : Et après 52 saveurs a eu 1 an…

I : Et après j'ai enchaîné sur la rentrée. Au finale mon année a été plutôt sympathique, me laissant assez de temps pour me lamenter sur le bug de Power Magic World et d'arpenter les sites de fanfictions jusqu'à ce que je m'installe ici. Une année très agréable jusqu'au dernier jour de février où m'est venu l'idée stupide de faire de la balançoire à mon âge…

R : On en aura entendu parler de cette balançoire.

I : Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire, à l'hôpital entre deux piqûre j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre d'un trait, de retour chez moi j'ai continué à écrire, et pendant ces longues heures d'études en attendant que quelqu'un vienne me chercher (avec mon plâtre je ne pouvais pas rentrer toute seule à la maison) j'ai écris. J'ai beaucoup écris, publié ce que je pouvais, et après le bac, les vacances et le coup de turbo fin août. Et maintenant je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, je ne pensais pas que se serait si long et en même temps j'ai l'impression que la fin arrive rapidement.

R : Tu te souviens de tout ?

I : Presque… Je me souviens que mon chapitre le plus court, sous ces mains, m'a demandé autant de temps, voir plus qu'un autre. Comme c'est court il faut choisir les bon mots, et on cherche toujours à rallonger au maximum, mais quand on se force il ne sort jamais rien de bon. Je me souviens aussi que pour mon chapitre le plus long, 4 fois 12 : 48, au départ je n'avais pas d'idée et que comme je l'ai intégré dans à la suite d'une histoire déjà établi c'est venu tout seul et alors que mon brouillon fait moins de 3 pages, le chapitre finis en fait 17. Un peu le contraire que « je t'aime même dans l'incertitude » qui compte tellement de rature que le brouillon est deux fois plus gros que le chapitre finis. D'ailleurs dans les passages que j'ai retiré il n'y a pas que des ratés, il y en a un que j'ai gardé pour « fidélité dans l'adversité ».

R : C'est quoi le chapitre qui t'as donné le plus de mal ?

I : Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois, mais pour 4 anneaux de lumière au plafond j'ai vraiment galéré. Et puis sinon pour « une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection » j'ai mis du temps avant de capté qu'il suffisait juste de ressusciter quelqu'un et que le tour était joué. Et puis sinon pour « l'éloge des surfaces » j'ai eu du mal aussi.

R : Et le plus facile à écrire ?

I : « le courage de l'ivresse » ou « la possession d'appareil si fragile » pour les deux une fois que j'ai eu l'idée ça à filé tout seul. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces deux thèmes. Et j'ai bien aimé faire des série de plusieurs thème, ça permet d'approfondir l'histoire sans pour autant faire des chapitres trop long (parce que le problème avec les chapitres long c'est que ça prend du temps). Et puis surtout pour la série « ça s'appel de l'amour… », « Aussi proche que maintenant » et « 4 fois 12 : 48 » au départ j'avais pas du tout prévu d'approfondir autant et j'ai adoré créer plein d'autre personnage ; d'ailleurs je crois que ça se vois, mes chapitres étaient de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure que j'approfondissais l'histoire…

R : Et c'est quoi le chapitre dont tu te souviendras le plus ?

I : « L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver » celle là je suis pas prête de l'oublier et puis sinon « comment le feu à épousé l'eau » c'est le premier chapitre que j'ai fait lire à Mélanie quand on était dans le bus direction du Mans pour aller visiter une université de physique chimie (à la blague ^^).

S : C'est dingue tout ce que t'es capable de déblatérer sur ta fic.

I : Que de souvenir… Et après il y a ce don je ne me souviens pas. Ces mots que je relis incrédule, incapable de croire que c'est moi qui en suis l'auteure. Et pendant un moment je m'épate moi même « qu'est-ce que c'est que quand je suis inspirée » puis s'en suis une grande inquiétude, « et si en faite je régressais au lieu de m'améliorer ? ».

S : Pour ça faut demander aux lecteurs…

I : Alors chers lecteurs, qu'en avez vous pensez ? En garderez-vous un bon souvenir ? De quoi vous vous souviendrez à coup sûr ?

S : Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se souvenir d'une auteuse bidon un peu tarée qui passait plus de temps à raconter sa life qu'à écrire des fics. Non mais t'as vu combien de page il fait ton déballage de souvenir ? Tu crois vraiment que ta fic elle mérite une profonde réflexion qui s'étale sur 10 pages ?

R : Moi je pense qu'ils vont se souvenir d'une auteure un peu folle qui s'insultait en utilisant des personnages fictifs. Tu as conscience d'être à la limite de la schizophrénie ?

S : Ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a franchis la limite.

I : Chers lecteurs il est grand temps de clore ce chapitre, je vais sans plus attendre rendre ces charmants personnages à leur propriétaire légitime. Merveilleuse J.K Rowling, je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir laissé t'emprunter Sirius et Remus, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop les abîmer. Je te les réemprunterais sûrement plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas je ne les garderais pas aussi longtemps. Je te serais reconnaissante à vie pour avoir écrit Harry Potter.

S : C'est bon t'as finis ?

I : Oui, il est temps de se dire adieu. Vous allez me manquer.

R : Je te promets qu'on se reverra.

S : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

I : C'est vrai ?

S : Non

I : Espèce d'arrogant prétentieux !

S : Cinglée !

R : Pendant qu'ils se balancent leurs vérités à la figure je vous rappelle que maintenant que ce 52 saveurs est finis il faut aller lire celui de _**Ocechan**_ : _**52 saveurs autour de Paddy et Moony**_

I : Et si le cœur vous en dit, on se retrouve dès demain avec un petit Drarry.

R : Bye bye

I : A bientôt j'espère

S : Hé Izu

I : Quoi ?

S : Tu vas vraiment me manquer

I : Toi aussi

S : Bye bye

I : **Fin** !


End file.
